Escalas de negro
by Nicot
Summary: Levi es un seminarista a un año de ordenarse como sacerdote. Eren es un joven que recién inicia su formación religiosa. Aunque al principio no se llevan bien, una confesión acabará llevándolos más allá, en una época en la que la Iglesia castiga y domina todo. (Riren) M-Preg. Siglo XVII. Post-omegaverse. Finalizado.
1. Confesión

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi (temática homosexual). Universo alterno. Palabras altisonantes.

 **Pareja(s):** Levi/Eren o _Riren_

 **Atención** **:** Narrador algo oscuro y sarcasmos por todos lados. Mención a violación, con muy pocos detalles. Historia ubicada por los años 1600 o siglo XVII, con un papel dominante de la iglesia en todas las áreas de la sociedad.

Este fic es un _**post-omegaverse**_ (es decir, que hay **_un_** –máximo dos– hombres _omega_ o _capaces de procrear_ en toda la trama. Nunca he visto el término, pero este fic cae en esa categoría). _**M-Preg**_ o _embarazo masculino_ (en capítulos posteriores), el cual intentaré desarrollar con el mayor cuidado posible.

Sin más, el fic.

* * *

 **Escalas de negro**

 **\- 1 -**

Cuando el Levi de diecisiete años llegó a aquel seminario, era un hombre sin alma. Era el muchacho más limpio ahí, pero con el corazón más negro, frío y hueco que jamás había pisado aquel edificio.

Había muchos jóvenes ahí. Todos decían que amaban a Dios, que amaban la vida y a los hombres.

… Sí, claro.

Era obvio que no querían ir a trabajar al campo bajo el sol abrasador, y que no habían demostrado el talento suficiente en las ciencias como para ingresar a la universidad donde pudieran hacer algo importante con su cerebro, y era evidente que tampoco querían hacerse cargo de una mujer y de los diez o veinte hijos que nacían normalmente por unión; lo que resultaba en una vida condenada de sol a sol, trabajando en la minería, la agricultura o ganadería para alimentar a esos niños que seguirían el mismo destino. Levi estaba seguro de que la clase de seres humanos más ruin, egoísta, inútil y despreciable era la que tenía en sus manos la palabra del señor y ensuciaban la biblia al pronunciarla con sus bocas hipócritas y su mal ejemplo interior. En verdad, eso era lo que pensaba. Eso era lo que veía…

Los seres humanos no podían sentir amor. El amor era algo que la gente inventaba para que se vendieran la música y las novelas. Era un sueño inalcanzable e irrealizable, una fantasía que sonaba bien pero no tenía ni un gramo de real. Levi sabía todo esto. La vida misma se lo había enseñado.

Entonces, esa imagen oscura y egoísta era la que Levi tenía de todos y cada uno de los puercos que estaban ahí. Excepto de uno. Sólo uno que rompía aquel molde…

—¿Señor Ackerman? Le dejo más velas. Se las ha acabado bastante rápido…

El azabache no respondió.

Era él. Ese joven castaño que le había provisto de más velas blancas, puesto que el moreno las había consumido todas la noche anterior por elegir leer en lugar de dormir.

La única razón por la que Levi estaba en aquel seminario —y no era por amor, porque jamás podría amar a algo tan sucio y cruel como los hombres y a la vez tan maquiavélicamente inteligentes para disfrazar su maldad—, el único motivo que lo tenía anclado a la vida como seminarista era que ese lugar le proporcionaba el silencio y la privacidad que necesitaba para escribir. Porque eso era lo único que Levi quería en la vida, lo único por lo que valía la pena agarrar y soltar un aire sucio cada día y llevarse comida sin sabor a la boca para seguir vivo. Porque quería escribir.

Eren se fue sin esperar respuesta; no creía que la habría, de todos modos. Levi jamás le había pedido algo ni le había agradecido por nada en los cuatro años que llevaba conociéndolo. Vamos, que el moreno ni siquiera lo había saludado nunca y, cuando el castaño de doce años le habló por primera vez para presentarse, el azabache de diecinueve lo había pasado de largo. Nadie en la diócesis sabía exactamente qué hacía Levi ahí, pero todos reconocían que el moreno tenía buena memoria para los rezos y las lecturas, además de que cumplía con sus labores y servicios rápidamente, a pesar de su cara de infinito fastidio.

Bueno, qué podía hacer. En realidad, estaba fastidiado.

* * *

Ocho años de estudio era lo que pedían. Ya en el séptimo año, un Levi de veintitrés cursaba el último grado de teoría antes del diaconato, en el que le exigían prestar un año de servicio en una parroquia real… y Levi no pudo estar más en desacuerdo con la idea: Cuando estuviera en el diaconato, sería menor el tiempo que tendría para escribir y mayor el que tendría que pasar oyendo las vidas de un montón de gente que se confesaba por infidelidades, robos, adulterio, crímenes como asesinato y violación, parafilias y engaños, metido por horas en una caja de madera sofocante y caliente con aquella sotana que no le facilitaba el trabajo; además de que, en el momento de la eucaristía, Levi tendría que fingir ignorar cuando las mujeres le besaban o lamían discretamente los dedos al momento de acercarles la hostia, quedándose frío la primera vez que aquello le pasó en un entrenamiento; de hecho, lo había visto en algunas misas verdaderas. Pero aquello no había sido accidental. Cuando le ocurrió por primera vez a él en una simulación, la mujer le había lanzado una mirada hambrienta al moreno que lo había dejado helado.

No, por supuesto que no le agradaba la idea del servicio en una iglesia real.

Pero eso había estudiado Levi en todos esos años, predicar era lo único que conocía, así que no sabía qué otra salida tenía. Aunque le gustaba escribir, en ese tiempo la popularidad la gozaba la literatura de amores prohibidos entre clases sociales, mientras que Levi se oponía a ajustar su manera de narrar al gusto de las masas trastornadas que sabían leer en esa época. Prefería predicar y escuchar confesiones aburridas por años que escribir una sola novela sólo por entretener a multitudes fumadas.

Pero, ese año, la vida de Levi daría un vuelco. Poco a poco, hasta convertirse en una vuelta total y brutal. Y todo comenzó por eso: Por una confesión.

* * *

Lo que menos le gustaba hacer a Levi era confesar. Le fastidiaba como nadie se podía imaginar: Era, para él, lo más difícil y cansado. Incluso prefería las visitas en los hospitales con los virus y los tumores en el aire, que el hecho de estar metido en aquella caja: Tenía que pasar tantas horas en aquel confesionario que últimamente se llevaba unos pergaminos y tinta para escribir… Después de todo, había una cortinita perforada entre el sacerdote y el confesado que hacía que sus caras lucieran difusas y los confesados nunca se daban cuenta, aunque tampoco era como si escribiera una novela metido ahí dentro. De hecho, sólo escribía un poco en los casos en los que se tardaba más de una hora confesando a la misma persona que se había llevado a la iglesia su tonelada de pecados acumulados durante años. No siempre ocurría, pero cuando sí pasaba el pobre padre acababa totalmente mareado.

Y esa semana le tocaba hacerlo _otra vez_ , esta ocasión con los mocosos del seminario menor, aquellos chicos menores de dieciocho, para terminar de decorar el pastelito de la emoción de Levi. Ah, qué alegría descomunal le daba confesar a un montón de chiquillos con las hormonas alborotadas, preguntándole si era pecado esto o lo otro, que si el Señor se enojaría si imaginaban besar o abrazar a alguna chica o tocarse u otra cosa así. ¿Para qué rayos le preguntaban eso? "Agh, mocoso tarado. Todo es pecado en este mundo y ya. Ahora lárgate a rezar y desaparece de mi vista" a veces sencillamente hervía de ganas de decir aquello, aunque en la realidad, Levi sólo daba la penitencia y su tono de voz decía todo lo demás.

Afortunadamente, aquel viernes era su último día de practicar confesiones. Le faltaba sólo una hora. Estaba casi contento de terminar con aquella locura, cada minuto que pasaba lo acercaba más al bendito _fin_.

… Pero, en realidad, ése fue el maldito _principio_ ; la primera señal de que su vida iba a cambiar, aunque no sabía si para bien, para mal o un poco de los dos. Ese _cambio_ que tenía pelo castaño, ojos verdes y brillantes y una voz ligeramente tibia por la calidez de su alma y sus buenas intenciones. El único chico que, en la opinión de Levi, era el único que merecía estar ahí.

Al principio, era un mocoso más en una fila. Eso era. Aunque Levi sabía que el castaño era el que pasaba más tiempo prestando servicio en los orfanatos; muchas veces lo había visto con niños enfermos, apoyando en actos de caridad o en el catecismo pero, más que nada, pasaba tiempo con huérfanos quienes acababan encariñándose con él. Muchas veces, incluso después de ser adoptados, esos niños buscaban a Eren sólo para saludarlo. Realmente Levi no sabía cómo se sentía aquello, a él nadie lo había buscado jamás.

Cuando Eren se arrodilló frente al confesionario, al principio Levi no notó que se trataba de él. Estaba cansado y no le motivaba adivinar la voz de cada mocoso tras la cortinita; de hecho, a muchos no los conocía y tampoco les prestaba gran atención, tanto así que ese día le había dado la misma penitencia a todo el mundo. Qué más daba si se habían comido a su papá, violado a cinco ancianas o si le habían escondido un bocadillo a su hermanito, la penitencia era igual para todos. "Ya, carajo. Ustedes no están aquí adentro rostizándose con la maldita sotana. Que estamos en agosto, maldita sea". Bueno, no decía eso, pero se le reflejaba perfectamente en el tono de la voz.

Llevaba unos diez minutos con aquel confesado castaño. Levi sólo le había dicho "sí… sí… Ya veo. Sí, es difícil… Oh…" que era lo que siempre le decía a todo el mundo, sin escuchar mucho. Después de cuatro horas encerrado ahí estaba mareado y sofocado de calor, lo menos que quería era conversar.

Sin embargo, notó que el joven se había quedado en silencio por tanto tiempo que incluso le hizo pensar que se había ido. Pero no, su figura cabizbaja seguía ahí.

Al ver esto, sólo le preguntó:

—… ¿Has terminado?

El chico tardó en contestar.

—No, padre.

"Pues qué carajos esperas, mocoso idiota, ¿no ves que me quiero bañar?" Fue lo que le cruzó por la mente, pero sólo replicó:

—… ¿Hay algo más que me quieras contar?

Otro silencio aterrador. Pero, rayos, Levi no lo podía presionar. A veces le hubiera gustado ser carcelero, al menos así podría gritarles a los reos y desquitarse con ellos, pero no, Levi se había vuelto sacerdote y tenía que callarse todos esos gritos que acabarían explotándole la cabeza algún día a media misa.

Casi cinco minutos después, el joven habló:

—Señor, le imploro que me escuche con la mayor atención que le sea posible. Es la primera vez que me confieso a pesar de que llevo años en el seminario, pero no me atrevía a dar este paso. Esto me llena de culpa y dolor y lo recuerdo cada vez que me despierto y me duermo, es algo que devora mi tranquilidad y he pasado años en silencio implorándole perdón al Señor por dentro, desde el día en que me hablaron de su existencia… pero debo confesarlo porque ya no puedo soportarlo más.

Hubo un silencio corto.

—Ya veo… —Fue la respuesta automática de Levi porque no lo estaba escuchando.

Otro silencio más, esta vez más incómodo, hasta que el chico soltó con una voz afectada, débil y desgarradora:

—Padre… tuve un aborto a los doce años.

En ese momento, los ojos de Levi se quedaron perplejos. ¿Qué clase de broma era ésa? Estaba seguro de que era un hombre el que le estaba hablando. ¿Acaso ese mocoso se había fumado la droga de algún cura antes de la confesión o qué carajos?

Levi se sabía el cuento de que, hacía más de cien años, existieron hombres capaces de procrear, pero había oído que estaban extintos. No podía creer esas palabras del chiquillo quien, en lugar de estar en el seminario, debería de estar en un maldito loquero…

—¿Qué? —Fue lo que soltó Levi casi un minuto después. El mocoso de nuevo hundido en silencio.

—Señor, la gente como yo… o tal vez sólo yo, despide un olor extraño al entrar en… usted sabe, en celo. En mi infancia, un amigo de la familia se dio cuenta de mi condición. En la actualidad sólo las mujeres pueden procrear, pero él conocía esa vieja historia y sabía reconocer el olor del celo. —Explicó el castaño, en voz baja— Cuando tenía once, ese sujeto me propuso… que siempre que fuera de visita a mi casa, no le diría mi problema a mis padres si… yo accedía a estar con él. Me dijo que, si se sabía mi problema, la iglesia me iba a condenar. Y es cierto, todos los hombres así son ejecutados y condenados. Pero yo en ese momento no sabía lo que era _condenado_ , y él dijo que me explicaría… dijo que podía protegerme pero yo tenía que demostrarle que confiaba en él. Y con _demostrarle_ , me refiero exactamente a lo que usted está pensando, padre —el chico hizo una pequeña pausa. —Esa noche, señor, ese hombre me forzó y me… me…

El joven ya no pudo continuar. Levi jamás había oído una cosa así, estaba casi absorto.

—… ¿Te violó?

Más silencio, hasta que poco después, el menor soltó un:

—Hm-hum…

Ninguno habló. El moreno sin saber qué rayos pensar y el muchacho vuelto un manojo de nervios.

—Así lo estuvo haciendo como por… dos meses. Unas tres veces en total. Hasta que un día empecé a sentir mucha fiebre, mareos y le dije a papá, que era médico, y él… —se pausó por un momento, bajando todavía más la voz— él me llevó con una partera, en un establo, una partera de los animales… porque en el hospital podrían pasarle el reporte a la iglesia y me condenarían. Entonces, esa noche… la mujer me dio instrucciones… y aborté.

Había dicho lo último en un hilo de voz desgarrado.

—Papá estaba furioso conmigo, dijo que… yo estaba enfermo y que _sacarlo_ era lo mejor para mí, y yo no entendía lo que estaba pasando. A la mañana siguiente… me dijo que no quería volver a verme y me dejó frente a la puerta del seminario. Lo último que recuerdo de él, es que le pregunté por qué me había traído aquí… y él sólo me contestó: "Para que el Señor se haga cargo de su error"…

El silencio que siguió fue denso, desolador, casi infinito. Levi apenas podía pestañear y el joven había bajado la mirada a sus manos, jalándoselas entre sí con nervios, sin poder decir nada más por un rato.

—¿Soy… un asesino, padre?

El moreno tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Dices que no sabías lo que estaba pasando…

Eren respondió:

—Si un niño toma un arma de verdad, pensando que funcionará como una de mentira y mata a otro en un juego, ¿eso no lo convierte en un asesino? Creo que el mío es un caso similar… —Explicó el castaño, angustiado, lleno de culpa.

—Tenías doce y fuiste violado. ¿Qué otra elección tenías?

—… ¿Asesinar? —Preguntó, temblando de dolor.

Levi contestó de inmediato:

—Era posible que la criatura viniera enferma, con malformaciones. Tenías doce. Su nacimiento pudo haberte matado a ti también.

—Hubiera sido bueno-

—Cállate, mocoso idiota.

Al oírlo, el castaño se quedó frío, su cuerpo de piedra. El padre había soltado eso bastante fuerte, casi con furia, pero había algo que le asombraba mucho más que aquel regaño…

—¿Se-Señor Ackerman? —Preguntó, titubeando, sin podérselo creer. De todos los seminaristas de último año de la diócesis, ¿le tuvo que tocar el más amargado y desalmado de todos? Rayos, ese hombre incluso lo llenaba de miedo, Eren ni siquiera podía encontrar a Dios en sus ojos grises llenos de odio. Y él acababa de contarle el trauma más grande de su vida a ese hombre que lo había ignorado por cuatro años como a una vil basura…

—Ah, e-eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. ¿Cuál es mi penitencia? Sólo dígamela y me iré —repuso el castaño, incómodo y veloz, sin poder esperar un segundo más para alejarse de ahí.

Pero el moreno no contestó. Eren se volvía más nervioso con cada segundo que pasaba en el que el hombre no hablaba… Diablos, que le dijera algo, aunque sea "lárgate" pero tenía que saber la penitencia porque no soportaría contárselo a alguien más. Eren debió preguntar quién estaba confesando esa semana, pero el muchacho tonto sólo se había hincado frente al confesionario y empezó a hablar con los malditos ojos cerrados…

—No recuerdo cómo te llamabas. Sé que eres el mocoso castaño _ese_ … el de las velas.

Cuatro años y no se sabía ni su nombre.

Pero, al oír que lo había reconocido, el castaño se quedó frío.

—N-No es importante, señor. Por favor, mi penitencia —lo urgió Eren.

—Híncate. No hemos terminado.

—Señor-

—Obedece.

Maldición, estaba temblando… pero se arrodilló nuevamente, sus sentidos esperando la respuesta de Levi. Sólo quería la penitencia e irse, no deseaba nada más.

—Estás actuando así porque te sientes humillado ante mí. Piensas que me estoy riendo de tu tragedia porque siempre te he ignorado. ¿Me equivoco? —Observó el mayor.

Eren no respondió.

—Esto será una confesión por una confesión, mocoso. Para que empieces a practicar. —Sentenció el moreno, secamente— Todos tenemos nuestra propia sombra. Y, como tú me dejaste ver la tuya, te mostraré la mía.

Los ojos verdes se llenaron de sorpresa, su cuerpo muy quieto ante aquella voz potente y segura.

—A ti te hicieron eso sin que tus padres se enteraran. A mí me lo hicieron enfrente de mi propia madre. —Le contó el moreno, con una voz más gélida de lo habitual.

—¿Qué? —Atinó a decir el castaño, sin creerlo.

Levi siguió hablándole.

—Mi madre era una puta barata, que se dejaba coger por cualquiera que le diera una moneda, una promesa falsa o un pan. A veces me llevaba a su trabajo y yo la oía. Ella no me quería a mí, ni a los clientes, ni a ella misma. Lo único que le gustaba era que se la follaran.

Eren estaba pasmado. No podía creer la boca y la frialdad que tenía ese hombre. O, más bien, que tenía ese prospecto a sacerdote.

—Una noche ella enfermó y no podía dejar de vomitar. El cliente ya le había pagado, pero le dio asco cogérsela y se iba a ir. Entonces mi madre decidió que quería conservar el dinero que ya le habían dado… así que le dijo al hombre que me buscara y me follara a mí.

Los labios de Eren se abrieron de la impresión, para tomar aire. No podía ver el rostro de Levi, sólo aquella cortinita con agujeros diminutos.

—Yo tenía siete y no sabía ni qué carajos me iba a hacer aquel imbécil; me lo imaginé por los ruidos de mi madre, pero no lo podía creer. Jamás me habían tocado, pero cuando lo hicieron, ella no me defendió. Al contrario, la perra sólo decía: "Ya, no te muevas" y yo no pude zafarme porque era patético y débil. Cuando el cerdo terminó dentro de mí, me botó a un lado y le dijo a mi madre que yo era mejor. Entonces, me di cuenta de que eso estaba mal y me largué. —Soltó, sin variación en su voz, manteniéndola firme y oscura de principio a fin— Te lo dije, mocoso: Todos tenemos nuestra propia sombra. Así que si crees que voy a revelar la tuya o reírme de ella, recuerda la mía. —Concluyó el moreno, con un tono sombrío, para luego dictarle su penitencia a Eren. El castaño estaba atónito, casi sin poder respirar.

—Se-Señor, l-lo siento mucho…

Levi sólo preguntó, secamente:

—¿Hay alguien más en la fila?

—Sí…

—Vete ya.

—Sí.

Y, santiguándose con prisa, el castaño se alejó.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 1.**

 **Notas:** Si han llegado hasta aquí, les doy las gracias.

La idea de este fic viene de uno de mis cursos, el más tedioso y aburrido de todos, cuando se hizo un comentario sobre monasterios como de cinco segundos _._ Esa sola oración desencadenó esto. Las edades de Eren y Levi son 16 y 23.

Nuevamente, gracias por leer y si tienen alguna duda o comentario pueden hacérmelo saber.

Besos.


	2. Acercamiento

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

 **Notas del capítulo:** Mención a Lutero y a su traducción de la biblia (en una época en la que estaba prohibido traducirla). Una parte de esta historia se desarrolla en Stohess, la ciudad más enloquecida por la religión, con una fuerza equivalente al Vaticano.

Sin más, el fic.

* * *

 **\- 2 -**

Después de esa confesión, pasaron días, incluso semanas sin hablarse. Eran de diferente grado académico, tomaban diferentes clases y tenían maneras distintas de ver la vida: Mientras Eren se acercaba a la gente e intentaba ayudar, Levi se alejaba de todos y se sentía molesto ante el mínimo contacto. Simplemente, era feliz estando solo. No estaba enfermo ni loco, sólo disfrutaba del silencio y la soledad.

Casi todo había sido pacífico en la vida de Levi. Básicamente, había trazado su vida de la siguiente manera: Estudiar siete años en el seminario, irse un año al diaconato, ordenarse sacerdote, escribir cosas que nadie jamás leería —como los grandes escritores fantasmas que acababan muriendo de hambre por oponerse a venderse a las modas— dar misas, escuchar miles de confesiones que no le importaban y morirse. No era que le encantara la idea, pero tampoco la odiaba tanto y, para ser honestos, ése era el plan de vida más realista que tenía. _¿Enamorarse?_ No lo haría ni aunque lo tuviera permitido.

—Señor Ackerman, ¿me permite un minuto? —Lo llamó un seminarista mandado por algún párroco, interrumpiendo la clase para sacarlo y hablar con él. Levi lo miró con desinterés.

"No, no tengo un minuto. Pero igual me vas a hacer ir" fue lo que pensó, mientras se ponía de pie y lo seguía con frialdad. A veces sentía tanto odio que creía que se quemaría con él.

* * *

La situación era ésta: Levi tenía que impartir una clase como suplente.

A los mocosos del seminario menor.

Y el moreno no cabía en su explosión interna de felicidad.

Resultó que el profesor de latín había renunciado y, tras su renuncia —y en palabras de Levi— había pasado esto: "El cerdo renunció y se fue al diablo dejándome toda la responsabilidad. Voy a orar para que le dé una maldita diarrea por un mes y no se pueda separar de la bacinilla, con un demonio".

Y así fue cómo terminó frente a un grupo de mocosos que no dejaban de verlo, mientras Levi recitaba algunos pasajes de la biblia en latín y hacía algunas anotaciones gramaticales en un largo pedazo de pergamino fijo sobre el muro. En cuanto la hora de salida llegó, despidió la clase con un cortante "es todo por hoy". Cielos, moría por encerrarse a leer en su cuarto toda la noche, lejos de ese salón y de las personas.

Ése era el fantástico plan que Levi tenía, antes de notar la figura del castaño a algunos metros de él, observándolo en silencio como para vigilar cuándo se iba a desocupar. Al mirar a Eren, Levi pudo decirle "¿tienes alguna pregunta?"; era obvio que la tenía, pero francamente no le interesaba. Así, siguió acomodando sus libros en el morral y haciéndose el desentendido, notando que los ojos verdes dudaban entre el azabache y la puerta para salir, como si no estuviera seguro de si hablarle a Levi fuera una buena idea.

"Es el mocoso de la confesión" recordó, en cuanto vio a Eren. Rayos, ahora el chiquillo querría acercarse a él por lo que le contó de su pasado. Ahora querría saludarlo, volverse amigo de Levi…

—Eh, ¿señor? —Preguntó Eren, suavemente.

Demonios. ¿Y si hacía como que no lo oía?

—¿Señor Ackerman?

Imposible fingir ignorarlo en ese momento. Su llamado se escuchó claramente por el aula.

Entonces, Levi lo observó con marcado desinterés, sin decir una palabra. Y cuando Eren notó los ojos tan fríos sobre él, bajó la mirada, casi arrepintiéndose de haber abierto la boca en primer lugar.

"Cielos, ¿por qué a veces tengo que ser tan terco? Se nota a kilómetros que no quiere que le digan nada" pensó el menor.

—¿Qué quieres? —Le preguntó el moreno. Ésa era la voz del hielo, de la lejanía y de las sombras. Y su mirada, un cristal gris de bordes afilados que no dudarían en cortar a quienquiera que se acercara— Diablos, habla rápido. Si tienes dudas sobre la clase, lee el libro o pregúntale a otro mocoso.

—No es sobre la clase —reconoció Eren.

—Tampoco contestaré ninguna pregunta personal. Si quieres preguntar sobre mi vida, mejor lárgate. Ya te conté una cosa y será la última. —Señaló, velozmente.

—Tampoco es sobre usted, señor.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres? —Lo presionó el azabache, veloz e impaciente.

Sin duda, a los ojos de Levi, Eren no era más que un chiquillo tonto sin nada que aportar, pero…

—Señor, ya que usted es de un grado superior, quisiera preguntarle su opinión sobre algo —dijo el menor, sin mucho volumen. El azabache lo miró con fastidio. Podía simplemente irse y dejarlo hablando solo. O podía fingir escucharlo y pensar en otra cosa. Podía callarlo. Podía insultarlo…

Sin embargo, Levi eligió la opción menos pensada de todas:

—Dilo rápido, mocoso.

Eren asintió y, con los labios casi temblando, expresó: —Es algo que no entiendo sobre las misas…

—Ya escúpelo.

El chico aspiró profundo, para luego preguntar algo que lo había confundido por años:

—Mi pregunta es… si nadie habla latín, ¿por qué se da la misa en latín? —Quiso saber, en voz muy baja, y es que esas preguntas eran imperdonables— ¿No tiene más sentido darla en la lengua de la gente? Si la gente no entiende al sacerdote, ¿cómo podrá acercarse a Dios? El sacerdote debería ser… algo así como un puente entre Dios y el pueblo. ¿Cómo podrán seguirlo si ni siquiera saben lo que dice? —Siguió hablando, su voz volviéndose cada vez más potente y convencida— Usted lo sabe, señor: Casi nadie estudia latín, la educación es un privilegio reservado a unos cuantos…

Tras esas palabras, el aula se inundó de silencio.

Eso era la mitad de lo que Eren quería decir. Sin embargo, la expresión de Levi era tan amarga que inevitablemente se había callado. Era extremadamente duro hablar con ese hombre… Eren casi apostaría que él había sido el primero en aceptar el desafío, y ahora estaba viendo el resultado patético de su intento. El moreno simplemente no lo quería oír.

Y enseguida, las palabras severas y congeladas de Levi se lo confirmaron:

—Eres un maldito mocoso insolente.

… Eso dolió.

Aunque debió saber que el azabache le diría eso…

Cuando hablaron en el confesionario por primera vez —y oyó las respuestas de Levi— Eren sintió que el azabache era un hombre crítico, con una mentalidad distinta al resto… pero no era así. Era obvio que él, al estar en un grado superior, apoyaría a la iglesia y sus costumbres de manera absoluta…

Qué imbécil había sido al pensar que Levi lo entendería.

No lo había hecho. Para nada.

—Perdón, señor. Sólo ignore lo que acabo de decir. —Respondió Eren, su voz tan brillante ensombreciéndose de repente, dispuesto a irse de ahí para finalmente dejar a Levi feliz con sus libros y su propia sombra. Era lo que quería, ¿no? Acercarse a Levi había sido una estupidez. "Una de tantas…" se reprochó Eren, molesto.

—… Eres un maldito mocoso insolente, un cínico, un desvergonzado —continuó el moreno, la mirada de Eren empequeñeciéndose más y más con cada calificativo escupido con más desprecio que el anterior—… y tienes razón.

El menor tardó un rato en asimilar las últimas palabras. Se quedó helado en su lugar, mirando a Levi con ojos bien abiertos e incrédulos.

¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

—… A mí también me jode la idea. —Sentenció Levi, su voz volviéndose más baja y discreta, apoyando la espalda en uno de los extremos de la mesa del maestro— Lo que la iglesia hace es un jodido chiste. Los ricos se apropian de una religión que enfatiza la idea de ayudar al pobre, al que en realidad explotan. ¿Qué tan estúpido suena eso? Hacen de _Dios_ su negocio, y se ocultan tras él para que parezca que lo que hacen está bien. —Criticó, sus ojos filosos fijos en los verdes y asombrados de Eren— Los ricos tienen el control porque tienen el dinero, pero… lo que puedes hacer, es explicarle al pueblo en su lengua, como se hace en las misiones y como lo hacen los alemanes. No creo que la gente venga a misa a entender nada. Sólo vienen a misa porque creen que, si no lo hacen, se irán al infierno.

Aquella brutalidad había aumentado el asombro en Eren, pero Levi siguió hablando fríamente:

—… La gente no busca entender ni un carajo, no pueden hacerlo. Sólo memorizan un par de respuestas a rezos y cantos, los cuales aprenden y repiten como un montón de sonidos sin sentido. —Aclaró— Pero eso tiene sentido para los ricos, porque… si el pueblo entendiera la palabra de Dios y pudiera leer la ciencia que se escribe en latín, serían capaces de criticar la realidad y ver que los ricos que los dominan son una maldita basura. Y todo el sistema se torcería.

Eren tragó saliva y se quedó mudo casi por un minuto, asimilando lentamente cada palabra.

—Señor… usted entiende perfectamente. —Dijo, al final, con poco volumen.

En ese momento, el azabache se dio la vuelta y empezó a hurgar entre sus cosas, con prisa, ante la mirada atenta de Eren en su espalda. Parecía estar buscando algo que ocultaba celosamente, pues se había tardado en sacarlo. Y cuando lo hizo, le pasó a Eren algo envuelto entre algunos retazos de tela.

—Yo espero… que con el tiempo la gente sea capaz de rebelarse, como los alemanes.

Era un libro, y el corazón del castaño casi se paró al leer el título.

—… Espero que esto algún día se extienda.

Los ojos de Eren estaban fijos y pasmados en la portada.

—Esto… —comenzó, dudoso— ¿es una traducción de la biblia? Creí que estaba prohibido-

—Prohibido por los cerdos que se han apropiado del concepto de Dios, que no quieren perder su maldito pedestal y se vea la realidad tan sucia y torcida como la han dejado.

Eren casi temblaba, incluso pasar saliva le era difícil. Había escuchado que los alemanes impartían las misas en su lengua y no en latín… pero de eso, a publicar una traducción…

El autor podría ser excomulgado, incluso condenado a muerte por eso…

Sin embargo, bajando la cabeza, el menor preguntó casi susurrando:

—… ¿Puedo leer?

Levi asintió.

—Sólo hazlo discretamente, mejor de noche. En la mañana es demasiado arriesgado, al menos aquí en Stohess.

El castaño se apresuró a cubrir el libro entre los pedazos de tela y guardarlo en su propio morral, sus manos ansiosas como sus ojos por empezar a leer.

—Le agradezco. En realidad, hay muchas cosas que no entiendo de la Palabra en latín. ¿Es confiable esta traducción? —Preguntó.

—Muy confiable. Lutero es un puto genio.

—Le creeré, señor.

Entonces, Levi declaró, seriamente:

—Pero es importante que avances en latín o no llegarás a ningún lado, mocoso.

El menor bajó la cabeza, apenado.

—Comprendo.

El mayor suspiró y agregó:

—… En la mañana la biblioteca está vacía y se puede leer con calma. Normalmente en la noche estoy escribiendo…

Los ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa. ¿Le estaba diciendo que podía buscarlo si tuviera dudas? Casi no lo podía creer.

—Señor —comenzó, y la mirada impasible se posó sobre él—… Usted no duerme mucho, ¿verdad?

La mirada grisácea se empequeñeció de repente, llena de reproche, como si Levi hubiera pensado "qué insolente eres", viéndolo como un chiquillo descarado por preguntar eso.

—… Prefiero leer. —Fue lo único que contestó, sin expresión.

Eren sonrió levemente, sin saber hacia dónde apuntar los ojos. Le era muy difícil mirar a Levi, había algo tan oscuro y helado en sus ojos grises que sentía que se le clavaban en la sangre, leyéndole los pensamientos y criticándolos por ser tan inmaduros y ridículos. Levi era un sujeto tan complejo, pero por alguna razón parecía ser el único que lo entendía…

Entonces, vio al mayor echarse su morral al hombro y soltar fríamente:

—Ya me voy.

Eren asintió.

—Gracias por la traducción. Pasaré a dejársela la próxima semana… y gracias también por escuchar.

Levi no respondió.

* * *

Después de esa conversación, pasaron varios días. Cuando Eren buscó al mayor para devolverle el libro en la biblioteca, Levi simplemente lo guardó en un morral algo gastado, cerró el tomo que leía en ese momento y, sin decir nada, se retiró. El castaño sólo lo vio partir, seguido por su reserva y su silencio, unidos a su espalda como una sombra inseparable de él.

Tal vez a Levi simplemente no le gustaba hablar con nadie.

… O, tal vez, simplemente no le agradaba Eren.

Una pena, pensó el menor. Porque Levi era el único que comprendía sus opiniones. Pero no podía forzarlo a convivir cuando el mayor no quería…

Suspiró. Bueno, al menos había sido feliz de que le prestara aquella traducción, que había hojeado como la joya más exótica e interesante del mundo. Después de todo, estaban en Stohess, la ciudad más puramente enloquecida por la religión que no dudaría en mandarlos a la ejecución pública si descubrían que habían leído la biblia traducida del latín. ¿Cómo podía alguien atreverse a traducirla, a llevarla a una lengua que los hombres ni siquiera sabían hablar bien, aunque lo hicieran toda su vida?

¿Y cómo reaccionarían al saber que Eren y Levi apoyaban al gusano que la tradujo?

Eren no lo quería ni pensar…

* * *

Trascurrieron cinco meses; y, en ese tiempo, Eren descubrió algo.

… No era que a Levi no le agradara él.

En realidad, a Levi no le agradaba _nadie_. Absolutamente nadie.

Lo único que se lo veía hacer —y que parecía que le gustaba— era clavar sus ojos grises en las hojas de los libros, paseándose entre las letras, para luego acariciar los bordes y hojearlos al terminar cada página. Podía hacerlo por horas, por días, por semanas. Cada libro ahí había pasado por los ojos analíticos de Levi y descompuestos por su mente misteriosa.

Era casi de miedo: Una vez que el moreno terminaba de leer el encargo mensual de manuscritos en unos cuantos días, se lo veía escribiendo casi obsesivamente… Nadie, jamás, se atrevió a molestarlo. Ni siquiera los mismos maestros. El cuerpo de Levi sabía en automático a qué hora debía abandonar la biblioteca para continuar el hábito en su habitación, entre las velas, y desde qué momento de la mañana podía entrar sin fijarse en la hora. Levi era el único seminarista que, en una semana, se acababa las velas que a otro podían durarle un mes, sólo por escribir y leer.

Eren había dado el caso por perdido. Levi simplemente estaba perdido entre las letras, la inmensidad de sus pensamientos y en sí mismo. Así había sido por años y así seguiría.

Entonces, no le quedaba más que rendirse y seguir con su vida. Era lo mejor.

No eran compañeros, ni amigos… no eran nada.

Absolutamente nada.

* * *

Eso cambió una mañana de septiembre.

Cuando Eren entró a su clase, se quedó paralizado al notar que, en lugar de la espalda deforme y torcida por los años de su nuevo profesor de latín, estaba la figura recta pero bajita de Levi, con su pelo de noche absoluta; manteniendo el aula en silencio incluso estando de espaldas, escribiendo algunos pasajes bíblicos en latín.

Por alguna razón, esa clase fue una bendición para Eren.

El menor no supo cómo lo hacía, pero Levi había resuelto en un par de horas todas las dudas de gramática que había arrastrado por cuatro años. Sí, una vergüenza…

Y mientras Eren tomaba notas tan rápido como podía, vio que sus compañeros salían y que el aula se vaciaba paulatinamente, hasta tener la sensación de quedarse solo. Estaba bien, aún le faltaba anotar un par de cosas más. Lo malo de Levi era que sus explicaciones eran demasiado buenas pero también demasiado rápidas; que él hacía pocas o ninguna pausa, y que Eren no sabía tomar apuntes concisos ni resumir. Era de los que anotaban todo aunque se tardaran años…

—Espero que haya quedado claro, mocoso.

Eren levantó la mirada, casi asustado. No sabía que había alguien, no oyó nada por varios minutos… y miró a Levi frente a él, sin expresión, apoyado contra una mesa cercana a su asiento.

—Señor… —Lo llamó, lentamente— ¿Cómo sabía que tenía todas esas dudas?

Levi se tomó su tiempo para responder, con un aire casi fastidiado.

—La respuesta es larga.

—Me gustaría oírla.

El mayor suspiró.

—… Su nuevo maestro no les dará clases ya, vendrá un tercero en dos meses. Pero, para suplirlo, me pidieron que leyera las traducciones de todos ustedes, todos los textos que han escrito para valorar su comprensión del latín.

—Ya veo —fue la respuesta del menor.

—Y _todos_ son una vergüenza. —Continuó, con voz dura— Si sus ensayos tuvieran ojos, llorarían de lo mal escritos que están.

Bueno, al menos el problema no era sólo de Eren…

—Especialmente los tuyos, mocoso.

… Diablos.

—No sabes latín. Pero _ni una mierda_. Tus maestros anteriores te han pasado por pena.

Al escucharlo, Eren no supo ni en dónde meterse. Ciertamente latín era la materia más complicada para él… pero es que _nadie_ lo hablaba. Realmente no entendía su utilidad saliéndose de lo escrito. Si Eren no lo usaba con nadie ni le explicaban claramente, no veía cómo aprenderlo.

—Al menos, cópiale al nuevo. —Le dijo Levi, de pronto— Maldición, ¿acaso no sabes ni copiar?

Eren enarcó una ceja.

—¿Al _nuevo_? ¿Se refiere a Armin?

—Sí. Pues para que pases, idiota, porque no entiendes ni un carajo. —Expresó, cortantemente— Tienes que estudiar, mocoso. Hasta que sudes sangre.

—No soy _mocoso_ , me llamo Eren —le informó, seriamente—. Y creo que usted debe saberlo si dice que revisó mis trabajos.

El mayor lo ignoró.

—Como sea, si no estudias, te echarán de aquí empezando el primer año.

Eren bajó la cabeza, entre molesto y apenado.

—Te decía que revisé tus trabajos y los de los demás. Tomé tus errores como base para construir la lección —admitió, con seriedad—. El latín es un dolor en el culo y nadie lo habla, pero es necesario. ¿Te quedaron dudas? —Preguntó, secamente.

Eren no quiso responder.

Ya lo oía burlarse de él. Tal vez por eso Levi se lo preguntaba… para continuar tratándolo de imbécil.

—… El que no admite sus errores, nunca aprende, mocoso.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio. Eren dudando entre decirle o no, y Levi mirándolo con frialdad.

De pronto, admitió suavemente:

—En las declinaciones…

Levi alzó una ceja. Ya lo había supuesto.

—¿Tienes otra clase después de ésta?

—No…

—Tampoco yo, te explicaré rápido. Hay otra clase en esta aula, así que debe ser en otro lado. La biblioteca está cerrada.

Entonces, Eren propuso el comedor, pero Levi refutó diciendo que era muy ruidoso a esa hora porque "estaba lleno de mocosos". Ciertamente, era la hora de comer de los jóvenes del seminario menor; así que Eren, al sentir una brisa colarse por la ventana de rejas negras y ver algo brillar al exterior, se le ocurrió preguntar lentamente:

—… ¿Y si vamos al lago?

Levi sólo parpadeó, algo sorprendido por la opción; pero, sin ver al menor, contestó:

—Por qué no.

Ése fue el principio.

* * *

El primer mes fue algo así como una recuperación exhaustiva de latín, una que empezó con una sesión semanal; luego, de dos veces por semana; más tarde fueron tres… y cuatro… y después, por alguna razón, empezaron a coincidir en los demás días. Era un buen lugar para concentrarse y descansar, entre el lago y el árbol más viejo del seminario, rodeado de muchos otros que formaban un tapete colorido de otoño, el edificio de la diócesis a varios metros de ellos. Se estaba bien ahí.

Normalmente hablaban cerca del lago, a eso de las seis de la tarde cuando los seminaristas ya estaban cansados y el sol empezaba a ocultarse, viéndose como una gran lámpara de luz débil. Conversaban con sus caras coloreadas de un naranja tirando a café, que a cada minuto se oscurecía más hasta que, al final, sólo quedaban sus voces con un rostro difuso y sumergido en sombras.

Ya le habían preguntado antes: ¿Por qué Eren hablaba con un seminarista mayor? Regularmente eso no ocurría. Y, específicamente, ¿por qué con Levi? En raras ocasiones se lo veía hablar, incluso el sólo estar entre la multitud. Se lo encontraba aislado, con el cabello ligeramente acumulado sobre sus ojos, la mirada paseándose velozmente entre las líneas de los libros o en los pergaminos en los que trazaba sus ideas. Eso era en sus ratos libres, cuando no tenía clases ni servicio… mientras que Eren hablaba con Marco, Armin o Connie después de clases, aunque cada vez menos. En realidad, pasaba más tiempo en el lago y había empezado a leer un poco más, al lado del azabache que no parecía tener palabras para nadie, a excepción de Eren. A veces se sentaban y leían, o él hacía sus deberes y Levi escribía, en un silencio apenas interrumpido por la brisa refrescante y el oleaje plácido y tímido del agua. Hasta que un día, Eren comenzó a preguntarle de sus deberes, Levi a contestarle… y, poco a poco, el tiempo de lectura fue cambiando a tiempo de conversación, aunque muy lentamente. Ya en el quinto mes, se llevaban algún libro o deber académico por costumbre, porque en esos días lo que más hacían era hablar… Conversaban en un tono bajo, casi inaudible para los demás, desde una distancia que al principio había sido de tres metros… y que cada día parecía disminuir un centímetro más.

* * *

Y llegó el sexto mes.

En todo ese tiempo, habían acordado sin hablar una rutina compartida frente al lago. Nadie se acercó a ellos jamás.

Los temas de latín se habían agotado en el cuarto mes. Entonces, cuando no quedó mucho que explicar, Eren llegaba a ese lugar a estudiar o hacer deberes solo; más tarde se unía Levi, muchas veces sentándose sin saludar sobre una tela que —según había oído Eren— el moreno lavaba todos los días porque se oponía a sentarse al ras del suelo, sobre el césped y la tierra. Tras sentarse sobre la manta, Eren le pasaba algunos ensayos en latín y Levi los corregía sin olvidar su clásica frase: "Eso ya te lo enseñé, mocoso tonto. Si tan solo hicieras un espacio en tu cabeza para grabártelo, en lugar de tus idioteces de mocoso…" que, al oírlo, hacía que Eren lo mirara con una mezcla entre molestia y vergüenza, para luego contestar: "Ya, a la próxima lo haré mejor…"

Aunque el moreno no lo admitiera —y si lo hacía, era en un tono tan bajo como si su voz imitara a la brisa del lago— la verdad era que Eren siempre mejoraba. Ahora sólo cometía errores de nivel intermedio-alto, después de cinco meses de asesorías casi diarias. ¿O sería también que el castaño estaba estudiando? Por ahí, Levi había oído que el menor estaba mejorando sus notas… no tanto para sobrepasar a Armin o a Bertholdt, pero estaba entre los diez primeros.

En las últimas dos semanas que Levi estuvo en el seminario, prácticamente sólo se oían el uno al otro.

Levi le extendió su ensayo de esa ocasión, extrañado, puesto que los últimos días Eren había dejado de pedirle que le corrigiera cosas, pero esa duda no lo había dejado continuar. De hecho, era algo tan complejo que Levi lo había aprendido hacía poco. En verdad que Eren estaba avanzando…

—Si tienes dudas el próximo año, deberías preguntarle a tu profesor de latín. —Le comentó el mayor.

—Ese tipo me da sueño…

—Carajo, Eren. Pon atención. —Le riñó.

Pero Eren sólo se recostó vagamente en el tronco del árbol viejo e inmenso, estirándose como un gato.

—No… Tiene una voz que fastidia, y no me gusta cómo explica.

Levi lo miró con reprobación.

—No puedes ignorar a alguien sólo porque no te gusta su metodología. Así nunca vas a aprender. —Le dijo, seriamente.

Eren sonrió, algo apenado.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero sólo me pasa en latín. Si no entiendo, me distraigo y mejor te pregunto a ti…

Incluso, Eren lo había comenzado a tutear desde hacía pocos días. Impensable hacía un año atrás.

Pero Levi sólo contestó:

—Debería empezar a cobrarte.

Eren se asustó.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero ¡¿por qué?! ¿Qué hay sobre la caridad?

El moreno suspiró.

—¿Cinco meses de clases gratis te parecen poca caridad?

Eren estaba tan nervioso que apenas pudo hilar lo siguiente:

—Pero, pero- ¡¿qué hay de malo en un sexto mes?! ¡Hasta que termine el periodo!

El azabache enarcó una ceja, sorprendido por tanto descaro.

—… Eres un pesado. Estás abusando, mocoso.

—Ya, pues. ¿A cuánto la clase? —Preguntó, algo apenado— Es cierto lo que dices: Eres muy bueno y he abusado todo este tiempo. —Reconoció y, más bajito, agregó: —Eres tan bueno que lograste que aprendiera latín… yo ya me había rendido.

Ante esto, Levi murmuró:

—Fueron cinco meses de dolor…

—¡Oye!

—Mucho, mucho dolor.

—¡Ah, qué malvado! —Soltó, ofendido— ¡Yo también puse de mi parte!

Aquello era muy cierto. Ahora los errores de Eren eran casi mínimos.

—… No soy tan bueno como dices. —Opinó Levi— A tus compañeros mocosos les asustaban mis clases.

Eren viró los ojos, meditando.

—Bueno, es que pareces un militar.

—¿Un militar?

El menor asintió: —Tu voz, tu porte, tu pelo… creo que, en otra vida, serías un excelente jefe de ejército al que llevarías al triunfo de la humanidad.

Levi sólo chasqueó la lengua.

—… Mierda. Si pasaras _más_ tiempo estudiando y _menos_ pensando estupideces, tal vez podrías llegar a algo, mocoso.

Ofendido, el menor le soltó:

—¡Rayos, si te estoy haciendo un cumplido!

—… Un cumplido de un chiquillo inmaduro, no cuenta como cumplido.

—Ah, ¡qué cruel! —Exclamó, algo molesto y tal vez lastimado— Yo lo dije sinceramente…

—Lo sé.

Entonces, el castaño sonrió y vio que, aunque Levi no correspondía a su sonrisa, su mirada grisácea ya no lo atravesaba como al principio, cubierta de hielo y filo… sino que casi le daba la impresión de que Levi tenía un aire de paz, de una tranquilidad que Eren también sentía.

Últimamente estar con Levi era como estar con un amigo; o, más bien, como el mejor de ellos…

No sabía qué nombre ponerle, pero… en realidad, la mejor parte del día era cuando estaba con Levi…

* * *

Eren se sintió bastante solo cuando el moreno se fue.

Había ido a su cuarto para ayudarle a empacar, más bien como una excusa para hablar con él.

Aunque Levi era un hombre que acumulaba poco —a excepción de libros— había aceptado la ayuda de Eren por la misma razón: Para hablar. Como único equipaje, además de la ropa y poco dinero, había tomado las obras de filosofía alemana que leía hasta desgastarles los tomos, empacó unos escritos de psicología y las obras de Lutero incluida la traducción, que ocultó enredándola entre varias mudas de ropa y un par de sotanas.

Y, de pronto, oyó al castaño preguntar:

—¿Adónde te van a mandar?

Eso fue lo primero que Eren soltó después de casi veinte minutos sin hablar, simplemente viéndolo empacar o acercándole alguna cosa. Pero, al oír la pregunta, Levi se quedó quieto; para después sentarse en el colchón relleno de paja _más_ o _menos_ suave, como los demás de la época. Eren estaba de pie al lado de la ventana, dirigiéndole una mirada seria, esperando la respuesta.

Y Levi contestó, secamente:

—… A Trost.

El castaño bajó la cabeza. Eso estaba bastante lejos, tal vez medio día a caballo o más. Suspirando, se apoyó al lado del ventanal, sobre un muro. El sol preparándose para dormir y su luz muriendo a cada minuto.

Levi se levantó silenciosamente, algo intrigado por esa reacción de Eren, callada y extraña para alguien que hablaba tanto. Sin pensarlo, colocó su mano suavemente sobre el hombro del menor. Cuando éste sintió el contacto, se tensó y Levi se encontró atrapado en unos ojos brillantes y sorprendidos, viendo sin tapujos hacia los grises de Levi. Era la primera vez que el castaño lo observaba tan fijamente, como incrustado en él, y Levi contempló aquella mirada tan nueva: ¿Dolor? ¿Preocupación? No podía explicar exactamente qué era, pero aquella emoción atrapada en los ojos de Eren le confundía, haciéndole preguntarse qué era…

Pero, a pesar de eso, Levi sostuvo en voz baja:

—… No podré escribirte.

Aunque lo dijo directamente, Eren notó que su voz no había sonado tan fría como se dejaba oír comúnmente. Sonaba seria pero laxa, como si el moreno pidiera silenciosamente una pizca de comprensión.

—No podré mandarte ninguna carta, podría despertar alguna sospecha.

—… Entiendo —expresó el castaño, sonriendo levemente, su mirada en el suelo—. No te preocupes. Comprendo la situación.

—Quiero contarte algo más.

La mirada de Eren en él fue atenta, sus sentidos fijos en la voz impasible de Levi, regularmente congelada para con los demás, y sólo fría con Eren…

—Me han ofrecido impartir una materia aquí, de manera temporal. No todos los días, pero…

Los ojos de Eren aumentaron de tamaño.

—… Si es una clase, sería semanal. —Recordó el menor.

—Así es.

—¿Qué clase es?

Levi desvió la mirada antes de responder:

—Psicología, es terminal. No tienes esa clase.

Sin embargo, el optimismo no desapareció del rostro de Eren. Y, casi tímido, preguntó:

—¿Crees que… tengas tiempo de hablar… antes o al final de la clase?

El moreno respondió con lentitud:

—Si no tienes cursos, supongo que no habría problema.

Eren sonrió ligeramente. La primera sonrisa en aquel día. Levi lo miró en silencio preguntándose el porqué…

—Dime tu horario cuando lo tengas. Digo, si puedes. —Le propuso el menor.

—Tú igual, Eren.

Cuando el castaño sonrió más ampliamente, algo dentro de él se volvió menos pesado. Ver aquella preocupación en el castaño no le había gustado, había sentido la necesidad de prometerle algo o asegurarle algo… pero ya que veía la tranquilidad en sus ojos verdes, él también se calmó. Aunque no quería admitirlo, ese mocoso tonto había sido una de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado en el seminario… sin saber que el menor pensaba lo mismo sobre el azabache. Y que el edificio de la diócesis se volvería muy frío, como si el calor de la escuela también hubiera empacado para seguir a Levi. Pero era inevitable. Tal vez se volverían a ver más adelante.

Al menos, Eren confiaba en que sí se encontrarían y se sentía más ligero ahora.

—… Iré a tu ceremonia mañana. Buena suerte. No te pongas nervioso. —Sonrió.

—Sólo los mocosos idiotas como tú se ponen nerviosos, yo no necesito esas mierdas. —Contestó, secamente.

—Ah, ¡serás cruel! —Lanzó, molesto— Bueno, ya. Buena suerte aunque no la necesites.

Levi sólo asintió, pensando un "gracias" débil, pero sin pronunciarlo.

* * *

El último día de Levi en el seminario, Eren y él se encontraron en la ceremonia terminal. La celebración ocurrió en una sala solemne pero oscurecida, entre la luz mortecina de las antorchas y las paredes de bloques negros y enormes. A pesar de la baja estatura de Levi, Eren reconoció su figura inmediatamente. Tenía una presencia tan seria y misteriosa que destacaba por su silencio e imponía disciplina adonde fuera.

Y después de la celebración, Eren se había acercado a él para felicitarlo, lleno de admiración. Mientras soltaba un parloteo de que el diaconato era increíble y que Levi debía sentirse orgulloso… el moreno le extendió algo cubierto entre varios retazos de tela. Eren lo tomó, algo extrañado y, cuando leyó el título, casi empalideció.

Era su traducción.

—Pero, Levi… Yo no puedo tener esto, es tan difícil de encontrar-

—Tenlo. Si lo necesito, puedo encontrar otro allá afuera.

Eren tragó duro, con el libro entre sus manos.

—… No lo leas imprudentemente por ahí. —Le advirtió el mayor.

—No. —Respondió Eren, para luego preguntar suavemente—… ¿En qué iglesia estarás?

Levi resopló. —En la catedral.

Los ojos de Eren se llenaron de júbilo.

—¡Cielos! ¡Te has ido a lo alto!

—Debe ser coincidencia…

—¡Imposible! Seguramente notaron tus capacidades. Hubiera sido un error no mandarte a la catedral, eres el más capaz.

Rayos. Ahí estaba Eren diciéndole esas cosas tan amables y tan confusas…

—… Estarás con el obispo Smith. —Continuó el menor— Él da misas impresionantes, es muy inspirador y sabe muchísimo. Es muy amable también. —Le contó a un Levi desinteresado en el tema, pero escuchándolo de todos modos— En una ocasión, dio una misa donde yo vivía y nunca nos habló en latín…

—… Erwin es diferente a los otros cerdos.

—El "obispo Smith", Levi —lo intentó corregir.

—El cejón del mal, mierda.

Eren sonrió, algo entretenido.

—Cuídate mucho. Harás un gran trabajo. —Le dijo al final.

Levi sólo contestó, bajando la voz:

—Tú igual. Estudia.

Y se formó un silencio. Uno frente al otro. Viéndose sin saber qué hacer.

No era tan extraño que los hombres se abrazaran en la época. De hecho, era mucho más común entre seminaristas, con ese concepto flexible de hermandad… Había seminaristas que lo hacían todo el tiempo. Pero ellos dos jamás lo habían hecho.

"Qué tal si a Levi no le agrada"

"Eren es menor, puedo quedar como un pedófilo"

"… Tal vez no le guste ser tocado, no debería hacerlo sentir incómodo. Aunque es una despedida y se podría entender como eso… pero él no se acerca. Tal vez no quiera que lo haga"

"No sería apropiado. Alguien podría ver. Eren podría tener problemas, y yo también…"

Entonces, lo único que se atrevieron a hacer fue intercambiar un apretón de manos.

El primer toque, y el más extraño y cálido para ambos.

El menor nunca imaginó que la piel de Levi se sentiría así. Le agradó el tacto de aquella mano blanca y delgada… y la de Eren era enérgica, con un agarre decidido pero amable, y tan infinitamente tibio. Aquello se había sentido tan bien como abrazarse, sin haber expuesto al otro a una situación incómoda… Ambos se habían sentido satisfechos con eso.

Fue el primer contacto de sus manos, y el primer intercambio de sonrisas. La de Eren radiante y segura, y la de Levi bastante difícil de ver, suave, ligera y casi imperceptible, como el trazo tímido de un artista sobre un lienzo…

Pero Eren jamás había visto una sonrisa tan real y a la vez frágil como aquélla. Esa sonrisa había sido el mejor regalo que Levi le pudo haber dado…

Y, sin más, se despidieron.

Eren esperaría. Sabía que Levi volvería y, hasta entonces, se esforzaría cada día en el seminario, el moreno en la catedral.

Hasta volverse a ver.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 2.**

 _ **Notas:**_ Hola. Siento mucho la tardanza y gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo pasado, de verdad. Ya los he contestado por PM y contesto los _guest_ por aquí:

 **Gonza:** ¡Hola! :D ¡Muchas gracias por leer este fic y por tu comentario! Yo también he leído pocos fics de sacerdocio, espero no decepcionarte con éste (;-;) Me alegra que te pareciera interesante la actitud de Levi… aunque no sé qué sientas después de este capítulo, ya que tras conocer a Eren parece un poco más… tibio (?) no estoy segura (-/-). Muchas gracias por haber leído el capítulo anterior y comentar (n.n)! ¡Me encantó leerte! (*-*) ¡Un abrazo enorme!

 **Fernanda Choi:** ¡Fernanda! Me siento muy feliz porque pude volver a leerte, te recuerdo con mucho cariño por "Historia de un engaño". Me alegra mucho que leyeras este fic y te agradara el capítulo anterior. Muchas gracias por el ánimo, ¡de verdad gracias y besos para ti!

Por último, les mando un abrazo fuerte y cualquier crítica o comentario es bienvenido. Una disculpa si encuentran varias inconsistencias de tiempo. Intento investigar y eso, pero perdón si se me escapan cosas (que creo que sí).

Un beso.


	3. Retoño

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

Siento la tardanza en la actualización, tuve que poner el fic en pausa por un bloqueo horroroso.

De todos los fics que he intentado escribir, éste es el _más_ _difícil_ de todos. Pero se hará con esfuerzo lo _más o menos pasable_ que se pueda.

 **Notas del capítulo** : Partes de la Biblia en latín y en español, citadas al final. Palabras altisonantes. _Monseñor_ es un término de mucho respeto (honorífico) reservado para miembros muy destacados de la Iglesia.

Para quienes lo han leído en alguna ocasión, y para quienes me empujaron con su ánimo o comentario. Va para ustedes.

Sin más, la continuación.

* * *

 **\- 3 -**

« _**No te acostarás con un hombre como quien se acuesta con una mujer.**_

 _ **Eso es una**_ _ **abominación**_ _ **.**_ »

En la catedral, Levi tenía la mirada fija sobre el gentío, mientras Erwin leía el Antiguo Testamento de espaldas a la gente y de frente al Santísimo, recitando esa frase de la Biblia pero en latín: " _Cum masculo non commisceberis coitu femineo: abominatio est_ ". Era el versículo veintidós de Levítico, una de las lecturas de la Biblia que más abiertamente criticaba y condenaba la homosexualidad. El moreno había leído el Antiguo Testamento casi diez veces, conocía cada versículo a la perfección.

Sin embargo, escuchar ese versículo en particular le hizo sentir un profundo asco.

Aunque lo había leído muchas veces con anterioridad, no podía evitar ser crítico:

"La homosexualidad es una _abominación_ , porque la Biblia dice que es una _abominación_ ".

No había mucha tela de explicación ahí. El moreno frunció su entrecejo, entrando en un modo crítico. No era exactamente hacia el tema de la homosexualidad, sino hacia el cómo los autores de la Biblia expresaban las cosas: Todo en la Biblia eran órdenes y prohibiciones, como el amo y sus perros, el pastor y su rebaño. "Está _mal_ porque está _mal_ ", "está mal y recibirás el castigo de Dios", "hereje", "enfermo", "blasfemo", "no serás bienvenido en el reino de Dios, no podrás contemplar la Luz en el Rostro del Señor, ni ser acariciado por su Mano", "te lamerán las llamas del infierno". Pero, ¿qué era el _cielo_? ¿Qué era el _infierno_? ¿Cómo se diferenciaban de la vida real? En la vida misma existía el premio y el castigo. Eso pensaba Levi. Él creía firmemente que el cielo y el infierno estaban ahí mismo, en el mundo real.

La catedral era el edificio más hermoso que Levi jamás había pisado: Una construcción gigantesca de estilo gótico, siempre iluminada, repleta de velas y flores que los fieles dejaban ante las pinturas eclesiásticas. Incluso, para sorpresa de Levi, al llegar a la catedral le habían dado un cuartucho en la bodega, con un saco de paja como colchón, un escritorio _no tan viejo ni tan destruido_ y un perchero para colgar sus sotanas. El moreno estaba sorprendido. Había escuchado que algunos de sus compañeros dormían junto al ganado; otros, no tenían ni donde dormir. Prácticamente el azabache se había sacado la lotería: Sí, ese cuartucho olvidado con apariencia a mazmorra, ubicado en lo más recóndito de la catedral, con olor a humedad, paja mojada y tierra muerta, donde se escuchaban goteras constantes y desquiciantes, era una especie de trofeo comparado con todo lo que pasaban sus compañeros de seminario en otras iglesias. Antes de ello, Levi creyó que dormiría enredado entre las patas de las vacas y los caballos, siendo pisoteado por los animales, construyendo una _cama_ con la paja que olía a estiércol, y _no_ : Ese cuartucho era mucho mejor.

Levi tenía dos meses ahí. Prácticamente, el moreno le pasaba cosas a Erwin durante la misa –el pan y el vino santificados–, confesaba, se encargaba de guardar todo y limpiar una vez terminada la ceremonia; apoyaba a Erwin en las misiones de evangelización, en las donaciones a los pobres, en las reuniones de santificación para adúlteros, ladrones, prostitutas, paganos, enfermos sexuales y ninfómanas, entre tantos otros pecadores. Era una labor de mañana a noche. Levi casi no tenía tiempo de leer o de escribir. Excepto en la noche.

… Mas no _esa_ noche.

* * *

En esos dos meses, Levi volvió al seminario de Stohess una sola vez, por dos razones: Una, Erwin debía visitar al director del seminario para atender unos asuntos, y dos, tenía que preguntar sobre su horario de psicología. El camino de Trost a Stohess había sido de casi diez horas en carroza, los caballos con una velocidad constante.

Pero había algo que no le dejaba olvidar aquella ocasión.

No estaba seguro si era por el encuentro con Eren, o por las palabras de Erwin… o por lo que pasó después.

Al entrar al seminario, el azabache miró cómo los párrocos hacían una reverencia de profundo respeto a Erwin, el Obispo que los visitaba por primera vez desde hacía dos años. Todos se quitaban el gorro o solideo al ver al rubio, todos se callaban para escucharlo. El poder y la presencia que tenía el Obispo eran innegables.

Y, mientras su mirada gris se perdía por los corredores y las aulas donde estudió durante casi diez años –dado que Levi también había ingresado al seminario menor–, entre el mar de cabezas de mocosos, brotó una voz brillante, asombrada y feliz.

—¡Levi! —Y, a los pocos segundos, se detuvo frente a él un mocoso sonriente, el cual se congeló tras ver la figura imponente y muy alta del rubio— Mo-Monseñor Smith… —tartamudeó Eren, bajando la mirada y la cabeza humildemente en ese instante.

—Hola. —Lo saludó el rubio con una sonrisa, tendiéndole rápidamente una mano grande y cálida que el castaño se quedó viendo con incredulidad— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Me dejarás con la mano tendida?

—Ah… ¡No, Monseñor, no! —Se alteró Eren, al escuchar el ligero tono ofendido— Yo creí que… p-perdóneme. Creí que estaba mal tocar al obispo… —Susurró, nervioso.

—Soy un obispo diferente al resto. —Explicó el mayor, con una sonrisa gentil, su mano aún extendida. Eren estrechándola con gran nerviosismo, incluso temblando— ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Estudias aquí? —Preguntó el rubio, suavemente.

El castaño asintió, sin levantar la mirada.

—Monseñor… mi nombre es Eren. Estoy en primer año.

Erwin suspiró. —Eres muy joven aún. —Le dijo, de repente— ¿Cómo alguien como tú conoce a Levi?

Los ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¿A-Alguien como yo, Monseñor? —Preguntó el chico, casi sin volumen.

—Con tu nivel de encanto. —Agregó. Eren se ruborizó y su cabeza se agachó aún más. No obstante, mientras Erwin decía esto, los ojos azules estaban fijos en Levi, buscando sus reacciones. Pero el moreno era una puerta cerrada y sellada. Tal vez, Eren no era más que un conocido para él. Aunque era extraño: En todos esos meses que Levi había servido al rubio, Erwin no había visto a una sola persona saludar a Levi, mucho menos con la efusividad, gusto y emoción que el menor tenía para él. Y, a pesar de toda la alegría que desbordaba Eren por el moreno, éste seguía frío e inalterable. Erwin suspiró, y oyó a Eren preguntar:

—… ¿ _Encanto_ , Monseñor?

El rubio sonrió ligeramente.

—Eres una persona cálida, Eren. Irradias con facilidad tus buenas intenciones, tu justicia, tu nobleza. Es claro a simple vista. —Le confesó a los ojos verdes impresionados— Me da gusto conocerte.

Eren negó vigorosamente.

—No, Monseñor. El placer es todo mío. Jamás pensé que algún día hablaría con usted. —Declaró, con inmenso respeto— Lo admiro bastante. Mi meta es volverme como usted, con su ideal de humanidad.

Y, en ese momento, la respuesta del mayor lo confundió:

—En verdad eres joven, Eren. —Comentó, sonriéndole con suavidad, para luego disculparse porque debía hablar con el director del seminario, dejando solos al moreno y al castaño, sin decirse nada como por cinco minutos.

El menor rompió el silencio.

—Ah… me da gusto verte, Levi.

Aunque había unos ojos verdes y una sonrisa dirigidos al moreno, el azabache tenía un aura distinta. Una que nadie pudo identificar, pero que no distaba mucho de su expresión cotidiana. Pero, sin lugar a dudas, algo pasaba ahí, después del _diálogo_ entre el menor y el rubio.

Levi suspiró.

—¿Cómo has estado? —Preguntó el mayor, secamente, sin mirarlo.

—Todo bien. —Sonrió Eren— Aunque era más divertido cuando estabas aquí.

El rostro de Levi no mostró variación.

—¿Qué tiene de divertido hablar con un estudiante mayor? —Inquirió, sin interés.

Eren ladeó la cabeza, extrañado.

—… Yo me divertía mucho. A veces voy al lago, pero no es lo mismo.

—¿Por qué no? —Quiso saber el más bajito.

Y, sin pensar, el castaño respondió:

—Falta algo importante ahí.

Se formó un silencio incómodo. Por alguna razón, las voces de ambos habían bajado de volumen, sus miradas rehuyéndose… sin saber qué pensaba el otro, sin saber qué decirse, pero queriendo estar cerca del otro.

—¿Cómo vas con latín? —Continuó el azabache, sólo por soltar algo.

—Ya no le dedico tanto tiempo, pero recuerdo muchas cosas aún.

—No dejes de estudiar.

—No lo haré.

Otro silencio. Eren pensando en tantas cosas que decirle a aquel moreno, tanto que quería preguntarle, pero no podía dejar de pensar en cómo reaccionaría, si estaría _bien_ o _mal_ preguntar lo que quería. Eren nunca sabía exactamente cómo comportarse frente a Levi. Era el único con quien dudaba tanto, con quien Eren _medía_ su propio comportamiento…

"No es justo quedarme callado porque temo decir algo tonto o ridículo. Debo ser exactamente como soy… pero hace tanto que no lo veo que ya no recuerdo cómo hablar con él".

Eren se había quedado serio, pensativo, su mentalidad totalmente desconocida para Levi. Estaba nervioso, callado. Levi pensó: ¿Tal vez a Eren ya no le interesaba hablar con alguien mayor? Tal vez el mocoso había cambiado. Tal vez prefería hablar con alguien de su edad…

—Tengo que revisar unas cosas —declaró el más bajo, seriamente, viendo los ojos sorprendidos de Eren.

—¿Eh? ¿Ya te vas? —Le preguntó, casi asustado, el azabache preguntándose el porqué del temor. Tal vez ese _susto_ era parte de la amabilidad de Eren, un susto fingido para que Levi no pensara que estaba aburrido…

—Sí, luego nos vemos.

—Ah…

Y, sin esperar respuesta, el mayor se retiró.

Eren no lo supo –de hecho, ni el mismo Levi se dio cuenta–, pero el más bajito había sido afectado por la _charla_ tan amistosa del mocoso con Erwin, más de lo que él podría reconocer: Si Eren tenía ganas de conversar con alguien, que fuera con el cejón; a Levi no le gustaba que hablaran con él a la fuerza o por educación: Eren no era el mismo, se veía incómodo, su habla forzada… Lo que no sabía, es que el castaño no esperaba verlo ahí ese día, su sorpresa atontando sus respuestas y sus reacciones con Levi. A Eren, el encuentro con Erwin le había ayudado a calmarse, a distraerse, porque había sentido _tanto_ gusto de ver al moreno ahí… que no quiso asustarlo mostrándole _cuánto_ lo había extrañado.

Pero ya no importaba.

El azabache se había ido. No habían hablado ni dos minutos y la forma tan cortante en la que el moreno se alejó, le hizo pensar que su amistad con él estaba dañada, irreparable. Y Eren se sintió más solo que nunca. La espera de Eren por Levi había sido por nada… sentía que, al moreno, aquella amistad no le importaba.

Esa tarde, cada uno escuchó sus propios pensamientos y no al otro.

Ninguno se comprendió.

* * *

El Obispo Erwin Smith era el hombre más bondadoso, modesto, sabio, estudiado, con la mayor pasión y vocación de servicio que Levi hubiera conocido jamás. Ni sus profesores, ni los demás sacerdotes, ni los diáconos, ni los monaguillos, ni ninguna otra persona se lo podía comparar, ni en sabiduría ni en hospitalidad. Erwin estaba hecho para desprenderse de sí mismo, para vivir a través de los demás, para dar.

El moreno se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el colchón de paja, cruzando los brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

"Qué gran mentira" se dijo Levi aquella noche, entre dientes. "Qué falsedad construye tu pedestal. Si todos supieran la clase de escoria que en verdad eres".

Erwin Smith era un cerdo.

El más falso, pútrido y descarado que había visto, regocijándose como un puerco en su propia porquería y dando vueltas en el lodo mientras otros juraban que sus ojos azules eran lo más próximo que existía a la Mirada del Señor.

Qué montón de basura.

Erwin no los ayudaba por caridad.

Los ayudaba para formarse una imagen con la cual manipular al mundo entero.

Para controlar.

Para dominar.

Erwin estaba así de podrido. Y sólo Levi era capaz de verlo. Todos estaban tan ciegos por su brillo y su bondad que no miraban a la persona moralmente escuálida y flaca detrás de él.

Pero Levi podía percibirlo claramente. Aunque nadie más lo hiciera.

Se calló por cuatro meses. Pensó que _eso_ era algo ocasional.

Pero, conforme el tiempo pasaba, la imagen de Erwin ante Levi se ensuciaba más y más, cayéndose a pedazos, hasta el punto en el que Levi no pudo resistirlo más, en el que su tapón de paciencia por fin se disparó.

Después de esa noche, Levi Ackerman fue incapaz de ver a Erwin a los ojos. De escuchar su maldita voz. De estar en el mismo espacio que él.

Levi aborrecía la mentira y la hipocresía más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

No pasaría una noche más ahí, callándose, cubriéndolo y cubriéndose. Había decidido soltarle en la cara todo lo que pensaba, para luego largarse de esa catedral.

Para siempre.

* * *

Su explosión ocurrió una semana después de la visita de Eren y los de su grupo a la catedral. Aunque a Levi no le gustaba acordarse de eso.

 _Inmoral._

 _Imperdonable._

Era una semana de marzo. Los retoños de los rosales comenzaban a florecer tras el invierno, asomándose tímidamente preguntándose si haría más frío, cuando Levi escuchó que algunos estudiantes de primer año aprovecharían el tiempo vacacional para visitar la catedral. Pasarían cuatro días en ella, como parte de la clase de eclesiología: Sus tareas eran fijarse en cómo se impartía la Misa, las partes de ella, y qué mejor aprenderlo que presenciando las misas celebradas por el santo rubio de casi dos metros, maravilloso entre los mortales comunes y corrientes: El Obispo Smith.

Como parte de su servicio, se le dio la orden a Levi de acondicionar su propio cuartucho para recibir a los jóvenes, él mudándose al piso frío del comedor. Para la iglesia, aquello era bueno, _bastante_ bueno: Renunciar a su cuarto demostraba la disposición de hacer sacrificios por el otro, además de reforzar la actitud de servicio y humildad.

Levi sólo pensó que aquello era un dolor en el culo.

 _Literalmente_.

Dormir en el suelo entumecía el culo de una manera francamente dolorosa y lamentable, hacía que perdiera su forma de culo para transformarlo en una plancha trasera y triste.

Francamente, no había persona en Trost que se quejara más de los culos que Levi Ackerman. O que odiara más a los mocosos del primer año del seminario. Entonces, ese día, Levi tenía razones de sobra para quejarse.

Y más cuando les había entregado su cuartucho con olor a humedad a esos chiquillos que no sabían distinguir el Antiguo Testamento del Nuevo, diciendo _joyitas_ como: "El Nuevo Testamento es el que acaba de imprimirse, ¿no?".

Por primera vez, Levi deseó que el asesinato no fuera pecado. Al menos por un día. Había tantos mocosos que podían ser posibles candidatos, y le ayudaba _tanto_ el tenerlos alojados en el mismo cuarto…

Mientras acomodaba algunas cosas para iniciar la Misa, miró a ese joven castaño saludarlo desde la distancia, con una sonrisa genuina que el moreno ignoró, concentrándose únicamente en las instrucciones del rubio para comenzar el rito religioso. La cabeza castaña agachándose, con pesar, sin atreverse a levantarla por el resto de la ceremonia.

Hubo un segundo encuentro.

A las cinco de la mañana, durante el desayuno: Pan duro con leche _más o menos_ en buen estado.

El azabache desayunaba solo, como siempre, en un rincón con los ojos clavados en algún libro. Así estaba cuando el menor se acercó a preguntarle cómo estaba, para acabar mirando cómo el moreno se levantaba con el libro bajo el brazo, el plato y demás utensilios en las manos y lo pasaba de largo.

… Le dolía.

¿Por qué el moreno lo evitaba de esa manera? Habían quedado en buenos términos cuando Levi se fue del seminario para prestar su servicio: Incluso se habían comprometido a intercambiar sus horarios, aunque Levi jamás le había dado el suyo ni había preguntado por el propio. Cada semana, el mayor visitaba el seminario de Stohess, daba su clase de psicología y, sin hacer el menor intento de buscar a Eren, se regresaba a Trost justo al finalizar la lección.

No lo entendía. ¿Por qué el mayor se alejaba tanto, al punto de desconocerlo? La última conversación que tuvieron fue cuando intervino Erwin; bueno, si a eso se lo pudo llamar "conversación"…

Habían pasado dos meses de evasiones. De desaires. De decepciones. Tuvieron una amistad de casi un año de frecuentarse diariamente, ¿por qué Levi había cambiado tanto en apenas dos meses?

¿Qué trabajo le costaba saludarlo? ¿O el sólo verlo? ¿Lo odiaba, acaso? ¿Eren le parecía demasiado tonto porque estaba en primer año mientras Levi hacía su servicio de diaconato?

Si había algo que al menor le fallara, era el autocontrol. El guardar silencio. El aparentar que no le importaban las cosas que, en realidad, Eren se tomaba muy en serio. El mentir.

Eren era pésimo para eso. Para mantener las apariencias. Para fingir que no pasaba nada y "dejar las cosas ir" sin hablarlas.

Fue cuando entró a la iglesia, acercándose con decisión al presbiterio —la parte delantera del templo a la que accedía sólo el Obispo, los sacerdotes y algunos ayudantes— mientras el moreno limpiaba los instrumentos que se habían usado para la Eucaristía, en aquella noche cuando el pueblo ya se había retirado a descansar.

Y sólo existían ellos dos.

En aquella ocasión en la que Eren subía los escalones para acercarse a Levi, ese hombre moreno de sotana negra que lo miraba, entre indiferente y asombrado.

Hacía bastante frío. Tal vez por la mirada de Levi que congelaba todo.

* * *

Se escuchaba el débil ruido de la lluvia. Las puertas principales estaban cerradas para evitar que entraran hojas secas a la catedral, arrastradas por el viento lluvioso, para evitar que el templo sagrado se ensuciara por la naturaleza.

Las puertas encerrándolos. Los únicos testigos oficiales de su encuentro.

—… Ésta es la última vez que voy a buscarte. —Aclaró Eren, de pie frente al azabache, sin irse con rodeos— Quiero saber si eso te molesta. No soy tu mascota para morirme de placer al perseguirte, soy amigo tuyo. Si no te agrada mi contacto, dímelo a la cara y me retiraré.

La expresión de Levi era difícil de descifrar. Ambas miradas se enfrentaban: Una verde como la naturaleza más viva, contra una del color gris más tormentoso y desconocido.

—¿Por qué rayos me buscas todavía? —Inquirió el mayor, en voz baja y seca.

La respuesta del castaño no tardó un segundo en llegar:

—… Porque tengo buenos recuerdos de ti y no quiero perder eso. —Confesó, de frente— Contigo formé la amistad _más_ _sincera_ que he tenido. Eres alguien valioso en mi vida. Pero tampoco voy a obligarte o forzarte a convivir conmigo, sólo quiero saber qué ocurre. —Se preocupó, sinceramente.

El moreno bajó la cabeza.

Eren no se daba cuenta.

Mierda. No se daba cuenta pero _de_ _nada_.

—Mocoso. —Lo llamó, de repente. Eren asombrándose al oír aquel apodo por primera vez en meses… hasta que Levi soltó con voz apretada, ligeramente oscurecida, y completamente inusual en él— ¿Alguna vez te han dicho… que hueles _demasiado_ bien?

Eren se sorprendió, de pronto, para luego bajar la mirada al suelo, repasándolo con dolor.

Claro que se lo habían dicho.

 _Su violador._

—No. —Mintió, cuando vio los ojos grises de Levi incrustarse a un lado de su rostro, en sus orejas.

—Estás mintiendo. —Concluyó con facilidad.

Eren respiró con fuerza. No le gustaba recordar aquello. De hecho, lo odiaba _demasiado_.

—Ahora… hueles _mejor_ _que nunca_ —admitió el mayor, en voz baja—, no sé por qué.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron de par en par, recordando las palabras del que había sido su agresor: Aquel hombre que descubrió su condición y, mientras lo tomaba con brutalidad y sin amor, le gruñía:

 **"Tu aroma se hace más dulce y penetrante cuando estás cerca de la persona destinada para ti. A través del tiempo tu fragancia se fortalece, conforme vas creciendo y madurando. Ahora eres un niño, y tienes el olor puro de un** _ **omega**_ **; pero, en unos años, para tu pareja tu olor será el cielo; con olerte, lo llevarás a la gloria. Olerás a lo que él más desea y necesita".**

Y, tras esas palabras, el hombre le soltó, con voz sucia y brutal:

 **"Serás violado por tu pareja destinada, Eren".**

 **"Estás condenado a ser tomado por impulso, por naturaleza".**

 **"Sólo eres un cúmulo de hormonas y celo… por eso, la iglesia los mató a todos hace años, porque eran el caso más lamentable de humano y animal"**

 **"… pero también está en tu naturaleza** _ **aceptar**_ **esa violación. No lo harás tú, sino tu cuerpo, porque** _ **no lo podrás controlar**_ **. Tus ganas de fundirte con él van a ser salvajes, desquiciantes, no las podrás calmar hasta saberte follado. Se lo rogarás. Se lo gritarás. Sentirás que tu vida no tiene sentido si él no te toma. Ése, Eren, será tu destino. Un animal en forma de hombre durante cada celo.** _ **Eso eres tú**_ **".**

 **"Quiero ser tu pareja destinada, Eren. No me importa si existe allá afuera, no me importa si te busca, no me importa si no eres mi destino. Desde esta noche, te proclamo como mío".**

Eren tenía once años cuando lo escuchó.

 **"Serás violado, tal como lo estoy haciendo contigo en este momento; pero jamás serás amado. Los** _ **omegas**_ **no conocen nunca el amor".**

El menor negó con la cabeza, apretando los ojos al recordar aquellas memorias tan oscuras…

—Y-Yo… yo no huelo _a_ _nada_ … —Tartamudeó el menor, herido, asustado, alterado, ocultando un rostro entristecido que el moreno se apresuró en levantar, tomándolo delicadamente por la barbilla, para luego susurrarle con voz seca, pero comprensiva:

—… Estás llorando.

En ese momento, el menor no lo resistió más y se derrumbó, sus piernas desplomándose en el suelo, quedando de rodillas, hecho pedazos. Su boca deshecha en sollozos desgarrados de llanto al recordar aquello, todo porque Levi le había preguntado si _alguien_ , alguna vez, le había dicho que olía bien…

… que Eren llorara _no era buena señal_.

El llanto debilitaba su condición, haciéndola más suave y dulcificando aquel aroma que, por primera vez, Levi captó como el mejor y el más bendito de los perfumes… causando que cerrara los párpados con fuerza y se cubriera la nariz, con expresión frustrada, ante los ojos del menor quien no comprendía qué pasaba.

—… ¿L-Levi? —Preguntó, inquieto, mirando una faceta nueva del moreno.

 _Desesperación_. _Ansiedad_. _Necesidad_. _Angustia_. _Urgencia_. _Sufrimiento_. Y algo más…

—¿Lo haces a propósito, mocoso? —Inquirió, con una voz ronca que el menor jamás le había escuchado, mientras el moreno agregaba su otra mano para cubrirse la nariz más fuerte.

Mientras tanto, Eren lo observaba, más confundido que nunca.

—¿De qué estás…? —Preguntó, sin dejar de verlo, parpadeando sin comprender nada.

Pero _**nada**_.

Cuando notó que el moreno se destapaba la nariz, observándolo como algún tipo de bendición vuelta persona. Una mirada que no reconocía en Levi.

Eren se quedó perplejo, pensando _"no, esa mirada no"_ , desistiendo mecánicamente y con temor cuando hizo la conexión entre _esa_ mirada y la de su pasado, la de _ese_ _hombre_ que lo hirió…

Sin embargo, cuando intentó alejarse, _ya era tarde_.

En cuanto entendió la mirada, Eren se giró velozmente y bajó los escalones con prisa, cuando fue cogido de un tirón furioso por su brazo que lo tumbó contra una de las bancas de la iglesia, golpeándose de súbito la cabeza, con el corazón latiendo desbocado al sentir al mayor aprisionarlo contra la madera del asiento, oliéndolo como la fragancia más exquisita y atrayente que había captado jamás…

—Levi, ¿qué… haces? —Preguntó, con la cara descompuesta de terror, al sentir la nariz blanca y fina pasearse por su cuello, capturando su aroma como si fuera una bendición, mientras sus manos se acercaban a su conjunto negro, para empezar a desabrocharlo— ¡Basta, Levi! ¡Basta! —Chilló, forcejeando con energía para soltarse, cuando sintió que aquellas manos pálidas trituraban sus muñecas, encima de la superficie de la banca…

— _Shh_. —Siseó el mayor, lentamente, deshaciendo los primeros tres botones de su sotana negra, sólo hasta el pecho y abriéndola un poco para atrapar más de aquella esencia—… No hagas ruido. —Ordenó, en voz baja. —Tu olor cambia cuando te asustas, se debilita…

—¡¿Qué demonios quieres decir?! —Le gritó, retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo con fuerza, cuando Levi le musitó al oído:

—… Sólo quiero que te calmes.

En ese momento, la voz del mayor era lo más calmado que Eren jamás había escuchado, su petición se oía suave como el oleaje del lago, su lago favorito…

Entonces, el menor sintió aquello que lo hizo abrir sus ojos demencialmente, casi a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

Sintió los delgados labios de Levi rozar los suyos, de una manera tan dulce que le recordaba al tacto de un pétalo, tan suave y frágil como uno. Tan misterioso. Y también tan necesitado.

Dentro del beso, Eren continuó intentando resistirse o zafarse, oyéndose como pequeños gemidos débiles que se perdían dentro de la boca del mayor. El primer beso que recibía, aquel 30 de marzo, disparándole el pulso hasta el cielo, mientras Levi le susurraba:

—… Hueles bien otra vez. —Observó— De hecho, hueles _mejor_ …

— _B-Bast-_ mmnn… —gimoteó, al sentir aquellos labios atacar los suyos otra vez.

Levi no lo tocaba. Sólo lo besaba y lo olía, como si estuviera en otra dimensión. Perdido. Hipnotizado.

Y algo empezó a temblar dentro de Eren también. Tenía dieciocho años, el moreno veinticinco, pero esos forcejeos que al principio buscaban liberarlo, luchar, zafarse, empezaron a desistir, tiñéndose de otra cosa: Los quejidos disminuyendo, su cuerpo aflojándose bajo el contrario; su respiración volviéndose más acompasada, calmada, entregándose tímidamente al beso… entregándose a las manos de Levi que acunaban su rostro para hundirse un poco más en la boca del chiquillo, con un néctar suave como él… y tan nocivo como una droga. Su aroma dulcificándose, volviéndose más atrayente. El castaño era como su delirio vuelto persona, a la que apretó contra su pecho cuando sintió los brazos de Eren encerrando su cuello, acercándolo más a él. Las piernas de Levi encerraron el cuerpo de Eren por reflejo, de horcajadas en él; su lengua rozándole el labio inferior en un gesto silencioso de permiso, haciendo al menor temblar por la sensación…

—Déjame… probarte. —Le pidió, en voz grave. Eren extrañándose al oír el tono, pero los besos de Levi eran tan frágiles como si temieran romperlo, tanto que acabó permitiéndole un tímido acceso, estremecido, para finalmente entregarse con algo de torpeza e inexperiencia a la cavidad del mayor. Permitió la dulce conquista, suspirando para él, sintiéndose amado por él. Por su lengua. Por sus brazos. Por sus labios.

—Levi, yo… t-te extrañé tanto… —soltó Eren, casi sin aliento, como si quisiera admitirlo y a la vez no, por orgullo, desviando los ojos verdes de los grises, al tejado. Pero como única respuesta, sólo recibió un beso suave y casto del mayor, seguido de otro. Y otro. Y otro que nuevamente los unió, dejando a sus labios enredándose y conversando dulcemente, con movimientos y sin palabras, como si aquella noche fuera unas vacaciones del servicio religioso, del tabú del goce carnal, del tabú de la homosexualidad… manifestándose dentro de una iglesia, oyendo la débil lluvia caer, combinada con el ruido de sus labios al buscarse y encontrarse…

Sin saber que alguien los observaba desde un rincón de la catedral.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 3.**

 **Notas:** Gracias a quien leyó, también a quien comentó la historia. Me hizo muy feliz leer sus palabras y me inspiró a continuar, ojalá el capítulo no les haya decepcionado.

 _ **Referencias:**_ La frase " _no te acostarás con un hombre como quien se acuesta con una mujer. Eso es una abominación"_ viene del libro de Levítico 18 versículo 22, del Antiguo Testamento. La versión en latín viene de una página de internet llamada _biblehub_ (biblehub. c○m/ vul/ leviticus/ 18. htm). Tuve que anexarla porque parece que antiguamente la Misa se daba en latín, así que tal vez era necesaria.

Cualquier crítica constructiva o comentario es bienvenido. El tema es algo difícil, una disculpa si no lo manejo bien.

Gracias por leer.


	4. Amenaza

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

 **Notas del capítulo** : Fuerte, delicado y psicológico. Mención al aborto.

 _ **Ireth**_ _,_ gracias por las pláticas, los minutos y las horas; por la comprensión.

* * *

- **4** -

—¿Empacas? ¿A las seis de la mañana?

 _Harto_. Ésa era la palabra exacta para describir cómo estaba: Harto. Con tintes de confundido, frustrado, desesperado, decepcionado y un revoltijo demente de emociones perversas haciendo estragos en él.

… Los labios de Eren habían sido la entrada al infierno.

Tanto así que, cuando Eren partió de vuelta a Stohess, Levi no lo buscó para intercambiar alguna verdad o mentira; para mostrarle que ese contacto era importante para él; para hacerle una promesa —ficticia pero significativa— de reencuentro que indicara que ellos seguían en buenos términos: Todo lo contrario, Levi no pudo —o tal vez no quiso— despedirse de él. De hecho, lo esquivó totalmente, y Eren tampoco había sido muy insistente. Tal vez porque, a la mañana siguiente, tras haber meditado un rato sin el instinto encima, ninguno era capaz de verse a los ojos ni de compartir el mismo piso.

Esa noche, tras haber besado al castaño y separarse unos centímetros el uno del otro, los demonios de la razón y el sentido común empezaron a penetrar paulatinamente en la conciencia de Levi. Golpeando. Taladrando. Triturando. Derrumbando… e inundando todo de un agua negra de realidad. De culpa. Vergüenza. ¿Arrepentimiento? Probablemente. No. Sí. Tal vez.

¿Qué hacía Levi —un practicante a sacerdote al servicio del Obispo— con el labio tibio de Eren entre los dientes? ¿Con su cuerpo delgado entre sus brazos blancos, que lo acunaban como un seminarista no debía de hacer? ¿Por qué mantenía la cadera afilada del menor en la prisión de sus piernas? ¿Quién se creía que era el moreno? ¿Un hombre común y corriente? ¿Un civil? ¿Acaso un ciudadano ordinario usaría la sotana negra que portaba Levi, ese rosario sobre el pecho, que simbolizaba el juramento de servir a Dios y difundir y encarnar sus enseñanzas? ¿Ése era el mismo religioso que le había dicho a un joven siete años menor "quiero probarte", en una petición ronca de deseo de que lo dejara acceder a su boca párvula y virgen de contacto? Porque eso era la boca de Eren: Un terreno infértil y jamás pisado, jamás conquistado; puro e impoluto como algo sagrado.

Dios, que cuando lo besó, Eren no tenía ni idea de cómo mover los labios al saberse besado…

Tampoco Levi.

Porque, antes de Eren, la boca de Levi jamás había sido profanada. Jamás había conocido las caricias dulces y tímidas de unos labios ajenos, ni habían sido tentados por el sabor de otra persona, por la saliva extraña, por el néctar azucarado con sabor a pecado.

Y, cuando sus ojos se toparon con los verdes de Eren, encontró en ellos una súplica de eternidad y al mismo tiempo un juramento de permanencia: "Quédate cerca de mí y permíteme estar cerca de ti"; era lo único que Eren pedía. En su mirada había afecto, cariño, no deseo. Un enamoramiento ciego, desinteresado y flotante, como el que ocurre por primera vez… dirigido hacia Levi, en todas sus formas y en todos sus colores. Amor. Ésa fue la primera vez que Levi había sido observado con amor… por una criatura tan pura, aunque no perfecta, una criatura merecedora de amor.

Esa noche lluviosa acabó de una manera tan bella que el corazón de Eren se estrujó por tanta emoción: En ese instante en el que el moreno lo dejó frente a la puerta del cuarto, para que regresara a dormir con los otros mocosos, un Eren silencioso —como el intruso que irrumpe cuando todos están dormidos— entró a la habitación; con el beso fresco pero tibio que los dos no pudieron evitar robarse. Tras echar un vistazo rápido en derredor, intercambiaron un beso secreto bajo la sombra de la puerta, en un rincón oculto de la catedral donde dos parásitos del Señor jugaban a quererse.

Y, una semana después de aquel beso, del regreso de Eren a Stohess…

Aquello pasó.

La gota que derramó el vaso de Levi.

Llegó el día en el que la perversidad del Obispo lo rebasó, dejándole ver la realidad más imperdonable y puerca… una realidad tan insoportable que hizo que Levi entrara como una ráfaga a su cuarto, recogiendo todas sus pertenencias y apilándolas con furia y velocidad dentro de su morral; asqueado, enfurecido, mientras cada célula de su ser palpitaba con la decisión de irse…

La mente de Levi nadaba en caos; llena de preguntas y demonios… preguntándose si esos labios que se habían rozado con los de Eren estaban capacitados para pronunciar la palabra del Señor; si con las manos que acariciaron el rostro del chiquillo podía sostener la Biblia, hojear los salmos y limpiar los objetos sagrados de la Eucaristía. ¿Cómo iba a limpiar algo puro con las manos podridas de pecado? ¿Cómo iba a ver de frente al Santísimo con los mismos ojos grises que se tiñeron de apego al ver a un joven suspirar por las caricias que dejaba en sus labios y en su piel?

¿Cómo podría seguir metido en una catedral?

… ¿Cómo?

Callándose las porquerías del Obispo, callándose las suyas, desequilibrado, desorientado…

Hipócrita.

Falso.

Mentiroso.

¿Quién eres?

¿En qué crees?

¿Tú eres lo que crees?

Podrido.

Sucio.

Inmoral.

Imperdonable.

¿Y así planeas ser sacerdote?

¿Con los labios manchados de impureza, del goce de la boca ajena?

¿Amando más a un mocoso de lo que amaba al Señor?

.

Y, justo a la mitad de su derrumbe moral y mental, escuchó a ese cerdo pestilente de Erwin afuera de su habitación; haciendo eso, diciendo eso, en el sótano cercano al cuarto de Levi donde el Obispo encerraba y liberaba toda la pudrición de su ser.

Y, al mismo tiempo, el rubio escuchó el caos en la habitación del moreno, el movimiento arrebatado y apresurado de cosas. A Levi explotar por dentro, recogiéndolo todo como si el cuarto estuviera quedándose sin oxígeno pero tenía que apurarse a sacar todo.

Entonces, Erwin entró a la habitación y le preguntó a Levi por qué se iba.

Y Levi ya no pudo resistirlo más.

* * *

—Simplemente me largo. —Respondió, sintiendo su propia saliva venenosa, amarrando su morral con furia.

A pesar del enfado del moreno, la expresión de Erwin no se alteró.

—Tus papeles oficiales dicen que debes permanecer un año aquí. —Le recordó, pero la réplica enfadada de Levi no tardó en llegar:

—Pediré una transferencia a otra iglesia. —Aseguró.

—Yo debo firmarla. —Señaló Erwin.

—Falsificaré tu firma.

Esa respuesta tan seca asombró a Erwin, aunque muy ligeramente.

Cuando oyó a Levi agregar:

—Debe haber una solución para este tipo de casos.

—¿Qué casos, Levi? —Se interesó el Obispo, con voz dura. Una voz totalmente opuesta al tono amable que siempre tenía, ése que dedicaba a cualquier ser humano y ser vivo ante sus ojos. Pero no ese día. Levi no era merecedor de su gentileza.

—No te hagas el imbécil. —Lo cortó el azabache, en voz ronca y colérica— Me repugna la doble moral. Fuera de mi camino, escoria. —Arrastró las palabras con odio, cuando miró al gigantesco rubio interponerse entre él y la puerta.

—Te quedarás aquí. —Sentenció— Ya te admití. Te he alimentado, te he brindado techo, te he ayudado en tu carrera como seminarista-

Y ese inicio de reclamos fue el tope de Levi.

—¡Así que de eso se trata, maldito cerdo! —Le gritó, con la voz latiendo de rabia— ¡Haces las cosas para que la gente esté en deuda contigo!

Erwin no contestó.

Por el solo tono de voz, no tuvo duda de ello: Levi estaba enterado de todo.

* * *

Había una mujer que iba a la catedral. Una mujer ojerosa, escuálida y pálida, de pelo enmarañado, ropa mugrosa y uñas ensangrentadas como si trabajara despellejando carne en el mercado bajo de Trost.

Era una partera.

Una que visitaba la catedral cada tres meses, ni más ni menos. El primer lunes. Y, para ser una mujer tan sucia y extraña, vaya que era responsable.

Pero, en su segunda visita, Levi notó que no era una partera cualquiera.

Era una asistente de abortos.

Y, coincidentemente, cuando ella llegaba Erwin siempre lucía pálido. Sudaba al dar las misas. Tres veces lo había oído vomitar, yéndose hasta los establos a media madrugada para que no lo escucharan. Pero Levi, esa noche, estaba metido ahí leyendo apenas con una vela, cuando oyó de repente las violentas arcadas… provenientes de la garganta cuidada de Erwin. Lo dudó, no podía ser él, y fue entonces cuando lo escuchó tomar aire y decir que "eso no era agradable"…

Eso fue lo más cercano a oír a Erwin maldecir.

Eso fue un sábado.

Y el lunes, ahí estaba la mujer.

Para el jueves, el rubio no sudaba más. Había recuperado el color. Los establos estaban silenciosos en las madrugadas sin que ningún "sonido inesperado" los afectara.

Más tarde, tres meses después, no tuvo duda de que era Erwin quien abortaba.

En nueve meses, Levi lo había oído abortar en tres ocasiones.

Y, al noveno mes, finalmente se enteró de cómo o por qué pasó: O, más bien, de quién. Quién era la persona para quien el Obispo se ponía a gatas como esas mujeres a quienes trataban de "evangelizar", a las que encontraban echadas y apestosas en los callejones más sucios y empobrecidos de Trost.

Los escuchó.

Y, cuando lo hizo, en cuanto Levi oyó al compañero de Erwin preguntarle si se había "encargado de eso", escuchó por respuesta el contacto húmedo y repetitivo de labios, seguido de la voz del siempre propio y bien articulado Erwin: "… No te preocupes por eso. Ya me encargué de ello".

Un omega.

El Obispo era una omega…

… que abortaba una vez cada trimestre.

Con ayuda de esa mujer.

* * *

—¡Eres una mierda! —Vociferó el moreno, empuñando la correa de su morral, enfurecido, para luego escupir con frialdad— Pero pronto tu maldita careta se te caerá en pedazos… —amenazó.

—No pasará.

La voz de Erwin era segura, calmada, templada…

Emanando una confianza que asqueó al azabache.

—Levi, no tengo que recordarte mi posición. —Determinó el Obispo— Te recomiendo sopesar tus palabras y tu actitud en este instante. Es un hecho que yo puedo destruirte cuando lo desee. Soy una persona fuerte. Y no dudo en usar todo mi poder cuando lo creo conveniente.

El moreno resopló, entre fastidiado e interesado.

—¿Crees que me vas a meter miedo, maldita basura pervertida? —Preguntó, sus ojos grises contemplándolo con odio— Das asco. Haciéndolo con ese jodido agricultor de porquería… —soltó, viéndolo con repugnancia, sintiéndose dominante a pesar de los casi treinta centímetros de diferencia que le llevaba el rubio. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Te acuerdas de Dios y le sirves seis días, pero al séptimo te metes entre las sábanas de ese jornalero que te la mete hasta las entrañas? —Escupió— ¿Y así te atreves a pararte frente a la iglesia, a tocar la palabra que prohíbe todo lo que haces? —Abrió la pregunta, con desdén y crítica. —No soportaré verte la maldita cara ni un día más.

No obstante, la expresión del rubio no varió.

Siguió con ese aire de control, sin parecer remotamente ofendido.

—No lo puedes entender, Levi.

—Que te jodan, cerdo. El que no entiende su maldito lugar, ni su responsabilidad, eres tú. —Aseveró, en voz alta, dirigiéndose a zancadas hacia la puerta para abandonar la catedral, cuando escuchó la voz dura del rubio:

—… ¿Lo dirás?

Y esa pregunta lo congeló en el marco de la puerta.

—Sí. —Anunció, con veneno— Tu pedestal de mentiras se acabará en cuanto abra la boca. Caerás tan rápido que no podrás parpadear.

—No te impediré que hables. —Admitió Erwin— Sólo te voy a preguntar algo.

Ante esto, el azabache alzó una ceja con elegancia, y ligero interés.

—¿Piensas que te van a creer?

Los ojos grises se afilaron.

—Lo preguntas para que dude de mi decisión, para asustarme. —Reconoció el moreno, seguro y desafiante— Pero el que debe tener miedo eres tú, no yo. Yo no me he equivocado, sino tú. Crees en Dios, ¿no? Dios habla del castigo. —Enunció. —Si tienes dignidad, demuéstralo. Enfrenta tu propia porquería. Sé hombre y afronta la realidad puerca que has creado.

Al oír esto, el Obispo manifestó:

—Si sales por esa puerta… haré que borren tu historial de la iglesia. —Amenazó— No te aceptarán en ningún seminario. Tampoco permitiré que te contraten en ningún lugar en Trost, ni más allá.

Pero, contrario a lo que pensó, Levi alzó la barbilla, con superioridad.

—A mí no me asusta lo que un gusano con una lista de abortos me pueda decir. Estás acabado.

—Aclaro que la misma advertencia va para Eren.

Y, sólo con esta frase, el moreno quedó inmóvil, volteándose lentamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos tiene que ver él aquí? —Preguntó, con un tono confundido pero serio— Yo no hago lo mismo que tú. Yo no me lo cojo como lo haces tú con ese agricultor.

Erwin suspiró.

—Te contaré algo.

—No tengo tiempo para tus historias. Ve a contárselas a tu grupo de descerebrados. —Atacó, con filo en sus palabras.

—Está lloviendo, Levi. —Advirtió el Obispo— Acepto que me equivoqué. Déjame pagártelo pidiéndote que te quedes aquí hasta que baje la lluvia.

—No.

—Por favor.

—Que no, maldición.

—Él se llama Mike. —Admitió, con voz fuerte— Lo conozco desde la infancia. Y, como dices tú, es un jornalero que trabaja bastante duro-

—No me importa. Lo diré y te irás al diablo.

—No te detendré. —Repuso Erwin, sin perder la compostura— Sólo te diré que sé cómo funciona este pueblo y, por eso, estoy consciente de que nadie te creerá. —Declaró. —Si te vas, lo perderás todo: Tu oportunidad en el sacerdocio, el tiempo que ya has dedicado… y, por tu atrevimiento, ya que tú manchaste mi imagen, de igual forma me encargaré de ensuciar la tuya. Hasta que no quede nada.

Levi respiró con desdén y enunció: —No me asustas.

—La emoción que tengo por el Señor… —comenzó el rubio— es la misma que tengo respecto a Mike. _Ambos_ están en mi lista de _prioridades-_

—¡No me vengas con estupideces! —Rugió el moreno, al borde de la furia por tanto cinismo— ¡Eres un jodido puerco!

—No lo comprendes, Levi, porque eres muy joven aún. —Observó el rubio, con calma— Tienes veinticinco años, vas empezando a vivir. Yo tengo treinta y uno… y puedo hablarte sobre la vida. Como tal, puedo asegurarte que la verdadera concepción de amor ha nacido cuando conocí a Mike.

—Descarado… —refunfuñó.

—No me dejas opción. Tendré que dañar a Eren.

La amenaza hizo que los ojos grises se abrieran un poco.

Bastante poco.

Aun así, Erwin sabía que la mínima emoción que Levi expresaba por fuera, en realidad, representaba una revolución absoluta en su interior… y Erwin sabía que ese ligerísimo brillo de inquietud en los ojos grises… era lo más alterado que había visto a Levi, desde que lo conocía.

—¿De qué carajo hablas? —Preguntó el más bajito, contrariado— ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver él en todo esto-?

Entonces, la respiración del azabache se volvió más lenta al percibir algo.

No. No podía ser que Erwin…

—… ¿Cómo se sintieron sus labios, Levi?

Aquella pregunta fue como un navajazo que lo dejó sin habla.

—¿Lo recuerdas? Lo besaste repetidas veces, frente al Santísimo, frente a la misma iglesia por la que estás abogando. —Anunció— ¿Recuerdas los brazos de Eren cerrándose en torno a tu cuello? Los vi. No pensaba decir nada, porque entiendo cómo es. Pero tú no muestras el mismo grado de comprensión que yo. Entonces, lo siento. —Manifestó. —Hoy mismo firmaré una sentencia para que expulsen a Eren del Seminario de Stohess… y las mismas consecuencias de desempleo y miseria que vivirás tú, las pasará él. Lo juro. Emplearé todo mi poder contra los dos, hasta que pagues tu traición.

—No puedes… —murmuró.

—Por supuesto que puedo. —Reconoció, con un porte seguro y gallardo— Tu silencio por el mío… y conviviremos muy bien.

En ese momento, Levi tenía los dientes apretados y los ojos repletos de rencor.

—Maldito cerdo, ¿cómo puedes? —Arrastró las palabras con profundo desdén.

El rubio sonrió tenuemente.

—Me alegra que hayamos llegado a un acuerdo. —Admitió— Alístate. Hay que empezar con los preparativos para la Misa. —Enunció, antes de retirarse con su misma posición airosa y autoritaria, con los ojos grises unidos a su espalda como dagas, con asco, con rabia, con humillación.

Erwin alcanzó a oír una grosería, pero la ignoró.

* * *

— _Tch_. Maldito. Juro que voy a matarlo… —Refunfuñó, mientras limpiaba fervientemente los establos.

No le molestaba limpiar, pero Erwin no le había permitido bañarse: Tenía prohibido salir al río a cargar agua, y las cubetas y barriles de agua disponibles para eso estaban vacíos. Habían pasado tres días desde su sentencia, tres días en los que estuvo desesperado por arrancarse el hedor de toda esa actividad…

Limpiar la catedral él solo, los establos; bañar a los veinte caballos, cepillarlos, alimentarlos, pero alguien más les daba agua de beber mezclada con algunas semillas que, si Levi la usaba para bañarse, el escozor que sentiría sería insoportable, además del olor penetrante a la saliva de los caballos y demás gérmenes de la caballeriza que invadirían hasta el último poro de su piel… ése era el castigo de Levi por haber alzado la voz —o amenazado de hacerlo— en realidad. Cabe señalar que la sentencia tenía un periodo indefinido: Su castigo bien podría acabar el día siguiente o meses después, o incluso al final de su diaconato. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a seguir así? Y ¿por qué él lo estaba aceptando? ¿Por qué no tiraba las cubetas y denunciaba a Erwin como señaló al principio?

 **"Las mismas condiciones de desempleo y miseria que sufrirás tú,**

 **las sufrirá Eren"**

¿Por qué su orgullo había bajado tan drásticamente al oír ese nombre? Levi había tenido el valor y el control de la situación, ¿por qué, sólo con ese nombre, Erwin había hecho pedazos toda su defensa?

Por más que lo pensó, no pudo llegar a una respuesta concreta.

Sólo pensó que si sólo él salía afectado, el problema no era tan grave.

Pero que Eren pagara también, lo veía injusto.

Fue la conclusión a la que llegó.

* * *

Al cuarto día, Levi se secaba la frente y el pelo goteante de sudor cuando Erwin entró a la caballeriza, saludando grácilmente:

—Buen día, Levi.

—Que te den por culo, mierda.

—Tan cordial como siempre. ¿Cómo va nuestro acuerdo?

¿Había mencionado ya que, en los últimos días, Erwin se había vuelto insoportablemente sarcástico?

Era su manera de humillarlo. No sólo con el castigo. Levi lo sabía bien.

El moreno no respondió. Se sintió enfermo de tanta suciedad moral, del ser tan torcido y tan falso que tenía frente a él.

Mientras tanto, el rubio tenía una sonrisa suave pero confiada, reconociéndose triunfante en la situación.

—Báñate. Me acompañarás a una parte. —Ordenó.

Y, cuando escuchó esto, Levi escupió:

—No hay agua para bañarse, maldita rata. Mi ropa limpia tampoco está. Ni encontré comida-

—Tu comportamiento definirá tu realidad. —Declaró el Obispo, con voz seca— Puedo ser tan _comprensivo_ o tan _agresivo_ como tú te comportes.

—Venganza. —Murmuró el azabache, con ojos fríos dirigidos peligrosamente a Erwin— Te estás vengando… y te haces llamar _Obispo_.

—"Venganza" es una palabra fuerte. —Calificó, con un tono afable— Dejémoslo en "escarmiento". —Al oír aquello, Levi torció la boca en total desacuerdo. —Te quiero fuera en una hora, alimentado, bañado y vestido. Nanaba te dará tu ropa.

—¿Adónde vamos?

Pero el Obispo no contestó.

* * *

Prácticamente, así fue cómo Levi se calló.

Acabó acostumbrándose —no sin evitar las arcadas— al descaro del Obispo; que, sabiendo que el azabache conocía su historia y su pecado, ya no se preocupaba más por guardar las apariencias frente a él. No se molestaba en bajar el volumen durante su encuentro carnal con el jornalero, casi cada tres semanas. Incluso le ordenó al moreno buscar a la partera dos veces; y, en la segunda, le había ordenado hacerse cargo de desechar el producto sanguinolento del aborto… aquel ser en plena formación, uno de tantos, deformado y sin culpa de nacer para ser asesinado en su segundo mes de gestación. El más bajito jamás había visto algo así… pero la partera lo había colocado en sus manos, muerto.

Esa noche, Levi vomitó tres veces… y no consiguió dormir.

Aquellas imágenes de inocencia y crueldad contradictoriamente unidas en el mismo recuerdo, triturándole los pensamientos, destruyéndole la calma y el sueño.

Y ése era el Obispo, la cabeza y el máximo representante de su religión.

Qué sería el resto del mundo.

Estaba asqueado y contrariado: Levi sólo había besado a Eren. Erwin cogía y abortaba.

No obstante, Levi concluyó:

 **"** _ **No importa el peso del pecado, no se trata de ver cuál es más alarmante: El beso o el aborto. Ambos juegan con la noción de pecado y deben pagarse por igual".**_

Además, era la única explicación lógica al porqué Levi se calló y se quedó en la catedral, _aceptando_ su castigo.

Porque sentía que debía pagar por su pecado.

Por recordar a Eren en todos esos meses… por recordar su calor, su olor dulce pero magnético, enloquecedor, esclavizador; los ojos verdes, puros y preciosos. Su naturaleza tan determinada y, a la vez, tan honesta. Levi sentía que debía pagar por el pecado de _haber pensado_ , aquella vez en la que sus labios conocieron los de Eren en la catedral… que sacrificaría tanto por tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Que desearía poder protegerlo.

Ser un civil común y corriente.

Poder amarlo.

Poder destruirse por él y adorarlo con cada pedazo.

Que sería genial que alguien tan maravilloso como Eren fuera sólo para él.

Ése era el pecado por el que Levi tenía que pagar.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 4.**

 **Notas:** Hola. Siento la tardanza en actualizar. Gracias a quien leyó este capítulo, también a quien me compartió su opinión. He contestado por PM o chat, aquí dos _guests:_

 _ **Pau:**_ ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic. Perdona si lo corté ahí (?) y siento mucho la tardanza. Gracias por contarme tu opinión y por hacerte el tiempo de leer esta historia, me alegró bastante leerte c:

 _ **Gonza:**_ … y yo casi lloro cuando te leí a ti (?). Me pareció interesante la reflexión que me compartiste de la Biblia, así como tu elección final c': gracias por el apoyo, por leer y por haberte tomado el tiempo de contarme tu opinión.

Cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva es bienvenido. Espero que el capítulo no haya estado tan pesado; quería que fuera más largo, pero pensé que el contenido era algo sensible. Una disculpa si no alcancé a expresarlo bien.

Gracias por leer.

Un abrazo.


	5. Nieve

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

Perdón por la tardanza. Tuve que leer y ver videos de ordenación sacerdotal y liturgia de la iglesia para este capítulo; rezos, textos en latín, traducir, entre otros. A ver qué cosa rara sale esta vez.

 **Notas del capítulo** : Ceremonia de orden sacerdotal. Palabras en latín (siento los errores). _Lime_ o _lemon_ (no tan explícito).

Para _**Millary Rim**_ , _**Altaria**_ , _**Ireth**_ y _**Charly Land**_.

* * *

- **5** -

Es fácil que todo se vaya a la mierda.

Levi lo pensó cuando notó cómo la estabilidad de su vida empezaba a quebrarse…

En once meses.

 _Once meses_ fue todo lo que su vida necesitó para destruirse.

… Para quedar vuelta escombros a sus pies.

* * *

Era diciembre cuando Levi terminó su servicio religioso o diaconato.

Estaba nevando cuando regresó al seminario de Stohess, para asistir a la misa donde se volvería presbítero.

Ahí, con una sotana pulcra y elegante, ojos grises astutos y aspecto limpio —pero frío y analítico—, Levi se presentó a la ceremonia de ordenación sacerdotal.

Había otros diez candidatos, todos en una fila callada y ordenada, haciendo una reverencia de inmenso respeto al Obispo de Stohess y al Santísimo, antes de iniciar el rito:

El Obispo recitó la Homilía en latín, hubo varios rezos… y, mientras los seminaristas y el pueblo cantaban el _"Santa María, mater Dei"_ cuan coro eclesiástico y fiel, los candidatos a sacerdotes se acostaron en el suelo, pidiendo perdón en su interior por sus pecados, ofreciéndose ante el Señor, en la más clara señal de obediencia, humildad y arrepentimiento…

Levi estaba entre ellos.

Echado en el suelo, ofreciendo su vida en completa devoción a Dios. Ante los ojos de un pueblo que rezaba. Ante los ojos del Obispo de Stohess, quien orquestaba la misa. Ante Erwin, el Obispo de Trost, con una sonrisa discreta ante la ironía de la vida, de la imagen lavada de Iglesia y la naturaleza quebradiza de los seres humanos.

Pero, antes que nada, Levi estaba echado ante unos ojos verdes que empezaban a temblar de dolor…

Llamaron a cada candidato por su nombre, cada uno presentándose frente al Obispo con una actitud modesta, callada y de total sumisión, hasta que llegaron al nombre…

—Levi Ackerman. —Llamó con potencia el Obispo; el nombre resonando por las paredes góticas de la Iglesia, hundida en silencio, uno que se rompió con la voz segura del moreno:

— _Adsum_. (Aquí estoy) —Replicó Levi, solemnemente, emprendiendo el paso hacia el Obispo y hacia su destino.

Pero, antes de encarar al Obispo, fue algo más lo que Levi vio, en un punto entre la muchedumbre.

Sin embargo, antes de asimilar la imagen, el moreno escuchó esas _dos_ preguntas en latín que marcarían el resto de sus días:

— _In nomine Dei, iurane castitatem voto tueri cetera vita vestra ?_ (En el nombre del Señor, ¿juras proteger el voto de castidad por el resto de tu vida?)

Levi no lo notó, pero…

— _Iuro_. (Lo juro)

En ese mismo momento, en una esquina…

— _In nomine Dei, iurane mandatum Episcopi obedire, cetera vita vestra ?_ (En el nombre del Señor, ¿juras obedecer las órdenes del Obispo por el resto de tu vida?)

Levi siguió con la mirada al frente; aunque, por un segundo, se había topado con esa figura que apenas captó, como una mancha visual en un punto de la iglesia…

Y fue en ese momento en el que vio esos ojos verdes fijos en él… que, por alguna razón, algo dentro de él flaqueó.

Se comprimió.

Con inseguridad. Con duda.

Pero Levi había estudiado más de diez años para eso. No podía dar un paso atrás, por _nada_ ni _nadie_.

Ése era su futuro.

Entonces, los ojos grises se desviaron de los verdes, encarando los secos, opacos y aburridos del Obispo.

Y en ese instante, Levi respondió lo que después consideró como su mayor error; pero que, en ese momento, no comprendió…

… sino hasta que vio cómo los ojos verdes se encogían y se clavaban en el suelo; quebrados, derrotados, ante la respuesta decidida, seria y fatal:

—… _Iuro_. (Lo juro)

Levi lo dijo sin saber que, unos meses después, lo habría dado _todo_ por borrar esas palabras, ese juramento.

Absolutamente _todo_.

Entonces, el Obispo bendijo las manos de Levi, esas manos con las que confesaría y bendeciría al pueblo… la mano arrugada del Obispo se plantó sobre su pelo negro, mientras su boca recitaba una oración; el Espíritu Santo descendía sobre Levi y el pueblo cantaba la Letanía de los Santos en celebración al nuevo sacerdote…

… mientras el corazón de un castaño se hacía pedazos y, entre los cantos de los fieles, cayó sobre sus rodillas, en agonía y dolor.

* * *

Lloró casi toda la noche.

Se llamó a sí mismo _egoísta_ , pero realmente no entendía por qué lo hacía.

Sentía el beso de Levi de hace meses escociéndole en los labios, como un sello fresco, bendito pero maldito sobre su boca, con un cosquilleo agradable y, a la vez, con un hormigueo que se sentía como el mayor de los pecados.

Con un néctar de prohibición y gloria, unidos en el mismo acto, tan dulce, contradictorio y catastrófico.

Había un convivio en el comedor, uno que duró toda la madrugada.

Eren sabía que los miembros de la Iglesia celebraban a los nuevos sacerdotes con sangría, pan, mermelada y carne y que esa comida era lo más parecido a un festín que tenían los seminaristas en todo el año. Que ese día —junto con Navidad— eran las únicas fechas en las que los Obispos compartían parte de sus delicias y riquezas —de las que ellos gozaban todos los días— con los aprendices, quienes solían comer pan duro, unas pocas verduras viejas con leche más o menos en buen estado. Entonces, aquella comida era una gloria.

Pero Eren no quería ver a nadie.

Por alguna razón, se sentía roto, incomprendido y pequeño, como algo que no pertenecía a una celebración.

Y lo mismo pensaba Levi.

Debería de estar en el banquete; después de todo, como nuevo sacerdote, él era una de las diez razones para organizarlo.

Sin embargo, el moreno siempre encontraba la mayor dicha en el silencio, en la soledad, apartado con algún libro que lo llevara lejos.

Así como estaba en ese momento: Metido en el confesionario, leyendo con la luz cálida y mortecina de una vela a sus pies, dentro de una iglesia aislada y solitaria. Era medianoche, y lo único que se oía era el ruido de la nieve al cubrir paulatinamente el techo de la diócesis, la parafina de vela a sus pies consumiéndose lentamente y sus dedos al cambiar cada página del libro, con suma delicadeza, después de que sus ojos se pasearan por cada palabra manuscrita.

Así estaba cuando se escuchó el ruido inesperado de una puerta abrirse con dificultad, con un golpe y un chirrido, como si se hubiera atascado con la nieve. Los ojos grises se clavaron en un punto del confesionario, su atención dirigida a los ruidos del recién llegado…

No se escuchó nada por varios minutos… sólo unos pasos acercarse al pequeño cuarto de madera donde estaba sentado Levi.

Y más silencio.

Hasta que se oyó un:

—Señor… por favor, ayúdame a superar esto. A no sentirme así. Ayúdame a olvidar esto.

Los labios del moreno se separaron con asombro al identificar aquella voz.

—Te lo ruego. Ayúdame… a olvidar a Levi.

Primero, el azabache se había sorprendido; pero ahora, se había quedado frío ante esa _última frase_.

El corazón del moreno se apretó de puro dolor.

* * *

—Señor, no hay lugar en el mundo para esconderse de tus ojos divinos. No hay lugar lo suficientemente lejano que tú no encuentres. Por eso, sé que conoces mi pecado, es posible que incluso lo hayas visto… —expresó Eren, con infinita pena— sé que no tengo excusa. Perdóname, por favor. Perdóname.

La voz de Eren sonaba dolida, quebradiza… arrepentida.

—Creo que el único equivocado aquí, soy yo. Levi te sigue porque se preparó tanto para eso, y porque es lo correcto… tú eres lo correcto, Señor… —admitió Eren, con angustia, la cabeza gacha y sumisa— Solamente te pido que no te olvides de mí: Que borres mi pena y mi confusión por él. Tal vez estoy confundido porque soy muy joven aún… —comentó, inquieto y desorientado. —… Y Levi está tan decidido, tan claro. No me malentiendas, Señor, estoy feliz de que hoy Levi haya consumado sus esfuerzos de volverse sacerdote. Realmente… trabajó muy duro para ello. De hecho, has ganado a un gran sacerdote —sonrió débilmente el menor, aunque Levi no pudo verlo a través de la tela agujereada, sólo adivinar su figura borrosa y caída—. Sólo te imploro… que me ayudes a resolver cualquier cosa que pasa dentro de mí. —Musitó, apretando los párpados, como para resistir las ganas de llorar. —Cuando pienso en él… todo se vuelve confuso, todo pierde el sentido y no sé qué hacer… Mi Señor, no sé qué camino debo seguir. Levi… él ya sabe el camino que quiere. Y yo también debo aceptar el mío, abrazar el mío y… _dejarlo ir_.

No supo por qué…

Pero, en ese momento, el moreno sintió un nudo desgarrador en la garganta.

Uno que se apretaba con cada palabra que brotaba de Eren.

—… ayúdame a decirle _adiós_ a Levi. A que esto no duela más. —Suplicó el castaño, con labios temblorosos y manos nerviosas que se estiraban entre sí— Ayúdame a que, esto que siento… no me mate _más_ de lo que me ha matado ya… —agregó, apretando nuevamente los párpados junto a sus labios. —Si sigo sintiéndome _de esta manera_ , Señor… no seré capaz de seguir. De _resistir_ , porque… al pensar en él, todo se construye y se destruye. Todo se vuelve… _tan fuera de mi control_. Yo nunca… pensé que Levi arriesgaría el camino religioso que lleva hasta ahora. Lo conozco: Es el tipo de persona que hace lo correcto, que sabe lo que quiere y cómo conseguirlo. —Opinó— Yo… no sé qué estaba esperando en realidad; pero, esa vez que, um… bueno, que él me… besó… —el moreno tuvo gran problema para escuchar esto, pronunciado casi como el _susurro_ de un _susurro._ —No sé, esa vez, tuve la sensación de que él…

En ese momento, el azabache tenía todos los sentidos incrustados en su voz…

Antes de que se formara ese silencio brutal.

¿Tuvo la sensación de que Levi _qué_?

Demonios, ¿qué?

"… _¿De que me quedara contigo, Eren?"_

" _¡Carajo! ¡¿De qué?!"_ Se gritó internamente, cuando escuchó aquel sollozo que retumbó por la iglesia, combinado con el ruido de la nevada.

Aquel sollozo que hizo que Levi acabara mandando todo al carajo.

Y que hizo que Eren se quedara con los ojos abiertos de par en par; mudo, estupefacto.

Al escuchar la puerta del confesionario abrirse de golpe, seguido de la sensación de un tirón salvaje por el brazo…

Un tirón que lo encerró en un pecho caliente y unos brazos firmes y devastadores…

… unos brazos en los que Eren finalmente colapsó.

* * *

No supo que quien lo abrazaba era Levi… hasta mucho después.

Sin importarle quién fuera, Eren se aferró a aquella figura de sotana negra y pulcra, apretándola contra sí mismo, sintiendo las lágrimas calientes emerger de sus párpados, deslizándose por sus mejillas, puras, calladas e incomprendidas.

Sintió que su propio pecho se hinchaba y estallaba en sollozos, y cómo su propio cuerpo era abrazado con más fuerza, más ahínco, quemándose en esa figura que lo encerraba y que Eren no reconocía, ni le importaba reconocer.

Pasaron casi diez minutos así.

El menor tragaba saliva, sintiendo el nudo en su garganta y buscando contenerse, mordiéndose los labios para callar aquellos sollozos vergonzosos y traidores, y Levi simplemente lo estrechaba en silencio… su mano pálida enterrándose en los cabellos castaños, estrujándolos entre sus dedos de una manera _demasiado_ afectiva, demasiado como…

—… ¿Levi? —Preguntó el chiquillo, abriendo unos ojos enrojecidos e hinchados por las lágrimas recién derramadas, su mirada más asustada que asombrada al identificar al mayor.

Por reflejo, las manos del menor se prepararon para eso: Para alejar a Levi. Para empujarlo. Para salvarse él mismo de aquel calor que —más que llevarlo a un lugar donde se sintiera protegido—, Eren sabía que, tras esa muestra de afecto, Levi lo dejaría caer sin piedad al infierno; dándole una primera ilusión de _amor_ que sabía que, minutos después, vería quebrarse en pedazos…

Levi no lo amaba.

Hacía cualquier cosa menos amarlo.

Lástima. Aquello era lástima. El abrazo de Levi estaba repleto de pena… eso pensaba Eren.

Más bien, estaba convencido de eso.

Sin embargo, antes de mover el menor músculo para apartar el cuerpo de Levi del suyo, de liberarse de su mayor _tentación_ y _destrucción_ …

Eren escuchó aquella voz que terminó de destrozarle los sentidos.

—¿ _Olvidarme_ , mocoso? ¿Qué carajo quieres decir con eso? —Preguntó, con una voz apretada y extraña, como frustrada—… ¿Vas a _olvidarme_ … cuando para mí lo único que ha tenido sentido en todos estos _pútridos_ meses… estos meses de servir a esa perra hipócrita de Erwin… —comenzó. —… Hablas de _olvidarme_ cuando _lo único_ que me ha hecho soportar la mierda de todos los días, ha sido acordarme de ti?

Tras las palabras de Levi, la iglesia quedó ahogada en silencio, oyéndose apenas el ruido del nevazón en el techo.

Y Eren quedó enormemente confundido ante la pregunta, ante la manera de Levi de referirse a Erwin, el Obispo al que Eren admiraba…

Pero, ante todo, quedó confundido por la manera en que las manos de Levi se cerraron en su rostro y lo jalaron hacia sí mismo, estampándolo con fuerza contra sus labios…

Arrancándole un gemido de sorpresa, botándole los ojos verdes de puro asombro y disparándole el pulso hasta donde no pudiera encontrarlo más.

* * *

Tardó casi cinco segundos en reaccionar.

Todo su cuerpo se había quedado helado mientras su cerebro intentaba conectarse, ligar esta serie de eventos: El hecho de que Eren hubiera estado _solo_ en una iglesia, confesándose creyendo que no había nadie… el confesionario que se había abierto sin aviso; el moreno que acababa de tirar de su brazo para prensarlo entre su cuerpo y la esquina de muros rocosos de la iglesia, cerca del confesionario donde Eren había permanecido hincado… para acabar entre un rincón y el pecho de Levi, mientras su boca se abría paso contra los labios del más joven…

Eren se resistió.

No devolvió el beso; al contrario, ladeaba el rostro contra la pared de piedra, intentando alejarse cuanto fuera posible… evitando dejarse llevar. Aquel beso era una dicotomía entre lo más glorioso del mundo y lo más desgarrador…

Simplemente, Eren no quería convertirse en esa basura que Levi botara cuando "recuperara su conciencia religiosa".

Cuando el mayor se diera cuenta de que besar a Eren estaba mal, e iba en contra de su estilo de vida.

El azabache acababa de ordenarse sacerdote hacía seis horas, ¿y ahora tenía el labio inferior de un seminarista más joven entre sus propios labios?

—Suéltame… —Gruñó, retorciéndose entre la esquina y el cuerpo del mayor— ¡Basta! ¡ _Suéltam_ -!

Pero la última palabra murió contra los labios contrarios, acariciando los propios con anhelo, como si los saludaran tras una larga espera y tras haberlos extrañado tanto…

Sabía que estaba mal.

Que Eren le había ordenado detenerse.

Pero no podía.

… Hasta que sintió ese sabor salado sobre su boca… de una lágrima cálida que se había resbalado hasta ella, colándose inevitablemente en el beso.

—No más… por favor, ya no me uses más.

Que dejó a Levi congelado, separándose con una expresión confundida.

 _¿Usarlo?_

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando? —Preguntó.

El menor negó con la cabeza.

—¿Crees que no sé lo que haces? —Abrió la pregunta, con la mirada baja— Nos encontramos, nos quedamos solos, me besas… y, al día siguiente, me esquivas. Luego, se repite lo mismo. —Expuso y, enfadado, le cuestionó a los ojos—: ¿Crees que me siento feliz con eso? ¿Crees que me dará gusto que me digas estas cosas, que me beses… cuando ya sé qué vas a hacer _después_?

Los ojos de Eren temblaban, pero se mantenían fijos en los grises, como escudriñándolo con presión.

—Te quise. No sabes, de verdad _no sabes_ cuánto te quise. —Admitió el castaño, contemplándolo de forma dura— No sabes _cuánto_ te esperé. Sabía que el día de hoy llegaría, el día en el que te harías sacerdote… pero nunca pensé que me afectaría así. —Continuó. —Cuando volví de Trost, de haberte visto, pensé… que reflexionarías sobre tu propia actitud: Que te acordarías de que me habías besado en la catedral y, a la mañana siguiente, me habías hecho a un lado… —explicó— Pensé que te darías cuenta de que una acción así _lastima_ , que te pondrías en mi lugar. —Confesó, su mirada afilándose con reproche. —Entonces, _estúpidamente_ esperé alguna carta tuya, o que vinieras a hablar conmigo… pero nada, Levi, en seis meses no hubo nada… más que el pensamiento de que yo tenía razón: De que yo no te importaba.

Y fue entonces que una voz lo interrumpió:

—Tú no _puedes_ -

—¿No puedo decirlo? —Lo cortó Eren, con el ceño fruncido— ¿Y puedes probarme lo contrario? —Preguntó, en voz alta, haciendo que los labios del mayor se sellaran. —No puedes, ¿cierto? Porque _nunca_ hiciste _nada_ para demostrar que yo te importaba en lo más mínimo.

El azabache no pudo responder.

—Estoy en un error. —Admitió, su mirada al suelo, sintiendo cómo Levi se alejaba un poco de él, pero sin apartarse totalmente—… Parece que olvido lo que somos nosotros, ¿no? —Continuó, con un tono de regaño personal. —Parece que olvido en dónde estamos. Que olvido que nos conocimos en un _seminario_ , que cada día aprendemos de _religión_ … que estamos en una iglesia y que ése es nuestro camino… que soy un mocoso que debe ver en ti a un maestro o a un modelo a seguir, y nada más. —Mencionó y, con la cabeza gacha, preguntó— ¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo? O, más bien, ¿qué estoy haciendo? Estuve buscando en ti… algo que _nunca_ voy a encontrar —se dijo a sí mismo, casi musitando.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Inquirió.

—Que me equivoqué. —Sentenció Eren— Que te vi _como_ _no debía_. Que busqué en ti a una persona que pudiera querer.

Esas palabras le paralizaron las cuerdas vocales al mayor.

—Cuántos errores cometidos por esto. Cuántos pecados cometidos… —Expresó, y Levi volvió a encontrarse en esos ojos verdes ensombrecidos—… Debo llamarte _padre_ ahora, ¿no es así?

El azabache no contestó.

Pensó en decirle que estaba bien si simplemente lo llamaba por su nombre… pero una parte de él creyó que no era la respuesta más acertada.

—… Deberías confesarme. —Agregó el castaño.

— _No_ -

—No puedes negar una confesión. Nunca, a nadie. —Le recordó el menor, seriamente.

Sabía que Eren llevaba razón.

Levi suspiró, con un dilema interno, pero tendiéndole una mano al castaño para ayudarlo a levantarse… después, regresó al confesionario a sentarse; mientras, del otro lado del confesionario, escuchaba a Eren hincarse al lado del cuartito de madera.

Acto seguido, el moreno emitió la frase que daría inicio a una confesión formal:

—Ave María Purísima…

—Sin pecado concebida. —Replicó el menor, solemnemente, del otro lado de la cortinita, y agregó—… Padre, bendígame porque he pecado.

Y, tras un silencio, _corrigió_ :

—… Bendígame porque he pecado _con usted_.

Aquello le heló las venas a Levi.

* * *

Ésa era la confesión más poco profesional que había hecho jamás.

No preguntaba, no contestaba; estaba con el oído perdido en el otro lado de la cortinita.

Levi no podría hacerlo: Para poder _confesarlo_ , tenía que olvidarse de quién era él mismo y de lo ocurrido con Eren.

Verse a sí mismo como un sacerdote ajeno a ese chiquillo. Así era cómo tenía que pensar.

—Tus pecados. —Lo incitó a hablar, y recibió por respuesta un:

—¿Y los suyos, padre?

Que hizo que Levi respirara hondo, intentando mantener la paciencia.

—… Pecados. —Repitió, ignorando la enorme falta de respeto anterior.

¿Acaso Eren estaba intentando castigarle la conciencia?

—He pecado con alguien de este mismo seminario. —Le contó a Levi la historia ya conocida— A él, le he expresado emociones que _sólo_ debería reservar para el pueblo y la iglesia… Lo he besado en repetidas ocasiones, bajo el efecto de _esas_ emociones. —Compartió. —Pero, lo más imperdonable, es que… en algún punto, _imaginé_ una vida al lado de él… —reconoció— una vida donde él me pudiera ver… de _esa_ forma en la que yo lo hacía. _Imaginé_ una vida que jamás veré en la realidad. —Manifestó, con los ojos clavados en sus propias rodillas, en la tela negra de su ropa de seminarista—… Pero, con el simple hecho de haber _imaginado_ una vida con él, ya he pecado de gravedad. Padre, dígame qué puedo hacer para _olvidarme_ de él… y seguir el camino marcado para mí.

La réplica de Levi tardó demasiado en llegar.

Casi dos minutos.

Por su mente pasaron mil respuestas. Pero escogió _la última_ que quiso elegir.

—¿Le has preguntado… si él quiere que tú lo olvides?

Eren se quedó pasmado; pero, segundos después, respondió:

—No es una persona que hable mucho… ni que yo pueda ver seguido. —Expresó— Pero… creo que él es la clase de persona que dice las cosas con acciones: Con _ignorarme_ , él me dice que está arrepentido y no quiere que se repita, que fue un error. —Comenzó a listar. —Con _ordenarse sacerdote_ , me dice que jamás habrá nada. Que yo no importo sino la iglesia, y no le cuestiono eso. Ha decidido lo correcto-

—Dice las cosas con acciones. —El sacerdote retomó sus propias palabras.

—Sí… —Emitió Eren, confundido.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te besó?

El castaño parpadeó, sin comprender.

—Curiosidad, supongo. Y que yo le quedaba cerca.

El azabache replicó sin pensar:

—… Tal vez no te fijaste bien.

Que dejó a Eren con ojos sorprendidos.

—Levántate de donde estés hincado —ordenó— y acércate al confesionario.

—Pero-

—Obedece. —Repuso, con voz fría.

Con las rodillas temblando, Eren se reincorporó. Se quedó viendo la puerta de madera, iluminada por las velas dispersas alrededor de la iglesia.

Hasta que vio la puertita abrirse del otro lado.

Y más tardaron los ojos verdes en asimilar la imagen…

… que aquella mano blanca cerrarse en su muñeca, tirando de ella hacia el interior del confesionario, para luego cerrarlo; mientras el pulso de Eren se debatía entre pararse de la impresión o emprender una carrera enloquecida.

—¿Me dará la penitencia? —Preguntó el castaño, nervioso, inquieto; sintiéndose pegado contra la superficie de madera, ésa donde el sacerdote recostaba la espalda al confesar.

Cuando escuchó un:

—Tal vez.

Antes de sentir los labios de Levi sobre los suyos, acariciándose entre sí… sus muñecas presionadas contra la superficie de madera, por esas manos blancas que las mantenían fijas ahí…

… mientras la lengua de Levi se deslizaba por sus labios.

* * *

Todo se volvió muy confuso a partir de ahí.

En el suelo del confesionario, Eren miró una vela y un libro; entonces entendió lo que Levi había estado haciendo ahí, mientras el resto de la diócesis cenaba en el comedor, festejando a los nuevos sacerdotes…

Mientras que Levi parecía celebrar de una manera más privada… y más prohibida.

Sus labios viajaron por el dulce cuello de Eren; los ojos verdes cerrados con una expresión cohibida, mostrando una ligera resistencia. En su cabeza no cabía _una duda más_. Su cara estaba totalmente pintada de confusión, con tantas preguntas e incertidumbre que no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

—Levi… —lo llamó, en voz baja, notando que el azabache se alejaba unos centímetros de su rostro; mordiendo su propio labio tibio y ligeramente enrojecido— Esto no se puede. Hasta tú entiendes que _no se puede._

—Te preguntaré algo: ¿Tú crees que yo no he "pedido" olvidarme de ti? —Quiso saber— ¿Crees que es fácil para mí estar en esta situación? Mi vida era más sencilla _antes_ de que tú llegaras.

Eren no podía creer lo que oía.

—Mi vida era más sencilla… —repitió— y más hueca también. Era una cosa sin razón, sin sentido. Una vida que empezó sólo porque un hombre se cogió a mi madre y luego yo nací. Pero no había más motivo de existir que ése.

Eren murmuró:

—No te entiendo…

Y sus ojos se cerraron por reflejo al sentir los dedos del azabache sobre los botones de su sotana, desprendiendo los primeros…

—Basta… —Musitó.

—… No quiero que me olvides. —Declaró, a centímetros de él—… Eres algo que tiene mucho sentido para mí. No puedes dejarme solo con esto.

Aunque Eren estaba tan impactado y ofuscado de dudas, no sabía ni por dónde comenzar.

Y, físicamente, ni siquiera podía preguntar:

Su boca siendo prisionera de la de Levi… que se movió sobre la suya con sensualidad, cuando Eren rompió el beso de golpe, ruborizándose cuando notó el hilo de saliva que los unía…

—Está… está mal. —Dejó escapar el menor, su rostro teñido con una pena que oscilaba entre algo puro y adorable.

—Qué quieres, Eren. —Preguntó, aunque sonó más a una demanda.

—Yo te pregunto lo mismo: _qué quieres…_ —reveló el castaño, mirándolo desde su posición sentada en donde el sacerdote confesaba, mientras el moreno estaba de pie frente a él, a unos centímetros de su propio rostro; los cabellos negros rozándole la frente…

—A ti. —Respondió el azabache, en voz baja— Me preguntaste qué quería: A ti. —Admitió, ante los ojos incrédulos. —Si no quieres hacer _esto_ , no lo haremos. Pero quiero que tengas claro… que quiero a la _totalidad_ de ti. —Reconoció, con seriedad.

—Entonces, ¿por qué…? —Preguntó el castaño— ¿Por qué te _ordenaste_? ¿Por qué…?

—… La iglesia es lo que nos ata y lo que nos separa. —Observó el mayor.

El castaño bajó la cabeza, sintiéndola sobre el pecho de Levi.

Todo era tan confuso…

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Preguntó, bajando la voz.

—No diremos nada. De eso no hay duda. —Señaló el moreno— Si empezamos algo… dejaré de negarlo, dejaré de hacerte a un lado. —Prometió. —Intenté por todos los medios convencerme de que esto era un error, de que era _debilidad_ o _curiosidad_ antes del sacerdocio… un interés que se me quitaría besándote; pero… —y murmuró— te volviste un _cáncer_ …

El castaño no podía creer esas palabras.

—… Erwin sabe.

Al escuchar eso, la cara del chiquillo perdió el color.

—Pero-

—Nos vio. —Declaró— Él tiene un _secreto_ también. Entonces, intercambiamos silencios. —Le contó. —Él ha cometido una serie de atrocidades… que, cuando lo amenacé con _denunciarlo_ , me soltó que nos había visto… a nosotros dos, en la catedral. —Siguió— Por eso, Erwin y yo llegamos a un acuerdo.

Eren apenas podía parpadear.

—E-El Obispo sabe- —tartamudeó.

—… Pero Erwin es diferente a los demás cerdos. —Mencionó— Él… quería que yo _aceptara_ lo que me pasaba contigo. Por eso, me puso esos castigos. Me estaba probando. —Opinó. —Él quería _que_ _me diera cuenta_ … y le funcionó, al cerdo. —Bufó— Me di cuenta de que te quería.

Eren cerró los ojos, bajando la cabeza.

—No. Tal vez… sea mejor olvidar todo, antes de que esto se haga más grande. —Comentó el menor, en un hilo de voz— Si esto se sabe… pueden mandarnos a la ejecución pública. Somos seminaristas, y somos hombres… esto no es _un_ pecado, es _uno_ _tras_ _otro_ , y yo…

El menor se calló.

Cuando escuchó la voz de Levi:

—Entiendo lo que dices. Y ya había pensado todo esto. —Sostuvo el moreno— Por eso te alejaba. Por eso te trataba así. Quería que pensaras que no eras importante para mí.

—… Lo lograste. —Replicó, en voz filosa.

—Lo hacía porque no quería hacerte daño. —Apuntó el azabache— Todavía no quiero. Pero _estar cerca_ hace daño, _estar lejos_ hace daño; así que… pensé que lo mejor era dejarte decidir.

—¿Qué cosa? —Inquirió el chiquillo.

— _Decidir_ si quieres que esto comience o se termine. Escogeré lo que tú escojas.

El castaño se lo quedó viendo.

—Si esto comienza… —musitó Eren.

—Si esto se descubre, hay posibilidades de que nos manden a la ejecución pública, como acabas de decir. —Expresó Levi, con ojos impasibles— Y se pondrán _especialmente creativos_ con nuestra muerte: Dos seminaristas maricas… es como la corona del árbol de Navidad de los pecados. —Compartió, con un humor negro.

Eren tragó saliva, más preocupado ahora que hacía rato.

—Tú eliges. Yo haré lo que decidas tú. —Concluyó Levi.

Eren lo contempló, tardándose en hilar palabra.

—Es mucho riesgo…

—Vales _mucho riesgo_ , Eren.

Al escucharlo, el castaño se quedó atónito.

Más aún con el beso que el moreno dejó en su frente, separándose suavemente…

Cuando sintió la mirada del menor sobre sus labios, como una petición silenciosa de ser besado…

Petición que Levi obedeció, dejándole un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Por qué ahí? —Se interesó Eren.

—… No voy a hacer nada más hasta que te decidas. —Le dijo, con firmeza.

—Si esto empezara…

—Si esto empieza, me quedaré hasta el final. —Prometió— Me quedaré sin importar cómo esto vaya a terminar.

La voz de Levi se apreciaba como un juramento.

—No quiero estar lejos de ti. —Expresó Eren, suavemente.

—Tampoco yo.

Y, ante esto, apretó con sus uñas la tela negra del pecho de Levi…

—Pensaremos en algo. —Murmuró el mayor, contra su oído— Algo contigo… es importante para mí. Es algo por lo que vale la pena luchar y enfrentarse a todo… hasta el último respiro.

—Levi… —murmulló, sus ojos fijos en la boca del moreno— um…

—Que te bese. —Dijo, secamente.

—Hmn… —no quiso reconocerlo.

—… Oh. No era eso —pronunció el mayor—. Tengo que aprender a leerte mejor. —Murmuró.

— _Tal vez_ era eso… —Lo admitió a medias, cuando oyó al moreno decir:

—Mocoso, tu naturaleza es terca y decidida. —Observó— Si quieres que te bese o cualquier mierda, _dilo_. Lo tendrás.

Enseguida, Levi besó sus párpados, las pestañas oscuras y pobladas… sus pómulos, su nariz, todo su rostro; sintiendo al menor sonreír suavemente, suspirando inevitablemente con cada beso recibido; sintiendo la fragilidad y la dulzura de cada caricia del mayor contra su piel… las caricias que rebasaron su rostro.

Las mismas que bajaron por su cuello; las manos blancas que terminaron de desabotonar su sotana, deslizándola hacia atrás por los hombros del menor, quien sintió un escalofrío al sentir parte de su dorso y sus brazos desnudos… y los dedos de Levi pasearse por la piel recién descubierta; saludándola, explorándola…

—… No me extraña, mocoso. Hasta tu piel es dulce. —Sintió la voz del mayor chocar contra su garganta, tensándolo, cuando éste besaba su cuello.

Eren sólo suspiró, ladeando la cabeza por reflejo, para darle más acceso. Tan lentamente como si aún guardara dudas, vergüenza y algo de recato…

Para Levi, nada de esto pasó desapercibido.

Y le dijo:

—… Si quieres que pare o te sientes incómodo con algo, o sientes dolor… dilo. Llegaremos adonde digas. —Propuso.

El castaño asintió, articulando un "gracias" sin volumen, apenas boqueado.

Estaba nervioso, y notaba que Levi lo estaba también… quizá no tanto como él, probablemente por la noción de _ser mayor_. Porque, si Levi se veía demasiado inquieto, en Eren el efecto sería todavía peor…

—Puedes seguir… —expuso Eren, al sentir una pausa en los movimientos del azabache.

E, inevitablemente, el menor recordó algo.

Faltaban casi dos semanas para su celo bimensual.

Por eso, hasta cierto punto, Eren se relajó. Sabía que aceptaba cada caricia de Levi porque _la_ _quería_ , y no por la excitación en el ciclo hormonal… eso lo aliviaba. En realidad, Eren no conocía a otros omegas y la información prácticamente no existía, así que Eren no sabía qué hacer en esos casos de celo. Sólo sabía que sentía un _insoportable calor_ , que su humor variaba entre irritable y ansioso unos días _antes_ de su celo, que se lubricaba cuando estaba en el ciclo; que su cuerpo, sus sentidos y su piel se volvían altamente sensibles… durante el celo, el olfato de Eren se aguzaba con los olores de los demás, sintiendo unos olores más _penetrantes_ que otros… no tanto para ser imposibles de resistir, pero unos pocos eran fuertes. Eren intuía que _eso_ tenía algo que ver con su naturaleza, con el mismo ciclo, con la etapa biológica de apareamiento…

En esos periodos, Eren nunca intentó tocarse ni hacer nada. Se detenía a sí mismo con el pensamiento que no podía profanar su propio cuerpo, no podía ensuciarlo, por las enseñanzas religiosas que recibía.

Entonces, tuvo un pequeño espasmo al sentir los dedos de Levi rozar sus muslos, para acercarse a una parte que lo hizo tragar saliva…

—… ¿Me detengo? —Lo escuchó preguntar.

El castaño sacudió la cabeza.

—No es eso. Sólo… lamento eso.

Levi lo contempló.

El castaño era _nuevo_ en todos los sentidos. El moreno había sido un poco más descarado, al tocarse en los primeros años de haber entrado al seminario… sólo _una vez_ , para descubrir que no había sido "la gran cosa", a los diecisiete años. Otros experimentaban más jóvenes; pero, por su parte, Levi no encontró interesante el tocarse, y volvió a los libros que le parecían más complejos.

Sin embargo, esa vez, esa primera vez… fue radicalmente distinto.

Era como si, en base a las dulces reacciones de Eren, su propio placer brotara y se construyera. Como si el escuchar a Eren gemir y suspirar con suavidad al sentir cada beso suyo, cada caricia de sus manos y sus dedos sobre su propia piel trigueña que se enrojecía, como si se ruborizara… embotara los sentidos de Levi en todas direcciones, relajándolo y alterándolo; aliviándolo y enloqueciéndolo.

Retiró la sotana del menor, sintiendo los dedos del castaño sobre los botones de su propia ropa mientras el chiquillo le preguntaba, "… ¿puedo?" que Levi respondió con un beso en su frente, mientras sentía los dedos del menor desabrocharlos con infinita parsimonia, temblando ligeramente, diciendo: "Perdón, yo…"

—Es normal que estés nervioso. Es algo compartido. —Admitió— Pero podemos vencerlo.

El castaño asintió, soltando un suspiro al sentir que sus propios labios eran robados en un beso dulce, tibio y pausado.

Dejó que el azabache lo apoyara contra la madera del confesionario, sintiendo sus labios viajar por su pecho y su abdomen… captando el aroma que brotaba de la piel del más joven, quien lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados…

—Levi…

—Supongo que… la respuesta es, ¿empezamos con esto? —Quiso saber, dejando un beso en la coronilla del menor, entre los cabellos castaños.

Como respuesta, sintió los brazos de Eren en torno a su cuello, y su voz cálida expresar:

—Empezamos con esto. —Sonrió, buscando después los ojos grises que no tardaron en encararlo.

Y, al ruido constante del nevazón en el techo, se unió el de sus sotanas al ser desprendidas de su piel; el de sus labios conquistando cada recoveco de la piel contraria, ocupando cada centímetro; el de sus suspiros, las voces cálidas pronunciando el nombre del contrario; comentarios pequeños, graznidos y gruñidos; sus respiraciones mezclándose, alterándose… las uñas enterrándose en la espalda ajena, las yemas de los dedos recorriéndola entre con hambre y con infinita dulzura…

—¿Eren?

—Quiero esto. Estoy seguro de esto. —Expresó, su mirada clavada en la preocupada pero firme de Levi.

Enseguida, en el suelo del confesionario de madera, Levi se introdujo pacientemente en él… besándole el rostro conforme se alojaba un poco más, atrapando los labios del castaño con los suyos, entre preguntas constantes de "¿cómo estás?" que Eren respondía con un suspiro ligeramente adolorido pero cálido, e inevitablemente deseoso… hasta que el azabache estuvo totalmente en su interior, inquiriendo después "¿quieres que empiece a moverme? ¿Estás bien?" y Eren sonrió levemente, entre con debilidad y agrado por aquella preocupación que no se iba.

—Puedes hacerlo. Puedes… tomarme. —Concedió, y sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron al contemplar la figura del moreno dominándolo, tomando a Eren como un sujeto tan esperado, tan anhelado… sus dedos apretando la piel trigueña como sedientos de ella, como si la degustaran cuan manjar; el sudor del mayor que goteaba y aterrizaba sobre el abdomen del menor, sobre el cuerpo que lo recibía a plenitud; aceptando cada caricia, cada estocada… arremetiendo contra el castaño entre besos profundos, ávidos, hambrientos de él; los dos muriendo entre cada pausa en la que sus labios se separaban por un poco de oxígeno… para que, al próximo segundo, volvieran a buscarse. Sus bocas atrayéndose como algo magnético, urgente, vicioso e incontrolable.

En ese momento, Levi encontró en la entrega de Eren la plenitud, la comodidad y la tranquilidad… la pasión, el deseo, la razón y el motivo de _tantas_ cosas. Había encontrado su lugar en el mundo en la piel del menor, en su interior; en su respiración arrítmica; en su boca que pronunciaba el nombre de Levi cada vez más deshilado… cada vez más quebrado de deseo, de locura, de sentir más, de querer más… los gemidos apasionados de Eren rasgando las paredes del confesionario, mezclados con los gruñidos leves de Levi conforme lo tomaba de una manera más enardecida, más enloquecida por ese joven que tenía entre sus piernas; desbaratándose en gemidos potentes pero apretados, apenados; mientras las uñas del menor formaban líneas desordenadas tras la espalda de Levi, con cada estocada más fuerte y más honda…

Y no fue hasta que Levi lo oyó decir que _lo quería…_

… que terminó dentro de él, como si esas palabras coronaran el mayor éxtasis, el mayor placer existente.

El saberse _amado_ por lo que más _amaba._

Y que, tras culminar dentro de él, continuó ocupando los labios de Eren entre besos dulces; robándoselos con gusto, con ansiedad, con esa hambre que sentía por el menor y que no parecía ver consumida jamás.

El castaño era su único hogar en el mundo.

Lo único por lo que valía la pena enfrentar todo; la crítica, la iglesia, la incomprensión, la hostilidad de la religión en toda su potencia…

No le importaba qué viniera ahora.

Con Eren entre sus brazos, el mundo había comenzado y terminado.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 5.**

 **Notas** : Hola. Gracias a quien leyó este capítulo y a quien se molestó en contarme su opinión. Fue muy agradable leerles, en serio; gracias a quien le ha dado una oportunidad a la historia.

Algunas respuestas, perdón si son largas:

 _ **Cuchufleta PL**_ : ¡Hola! Cielos, te recuerdo mucho por "engaño perfecto"… cuando vi que habías leído este fic, me quedé muda, me alegré bastante de volverte a ver. Me alegró que comentaras que te parecía un omegaverse un poco interesante (?) ojalá esa percepción se pudiera mantener en este capítulo, quién sabe. Me alivió también que el escrito no te haya parecido tan pesado… generalmente temo esto, todo el tiempo. En serio gracias por hacerte el tiempo de leer esta historia. Abrazos.

 _ **Estefi. linda**_ : Pequeña, ¡hola! Siento mucho lo de tu móvil, ojalá todo esté bien, y claro que te recibí así (!) Gracias por leer este fic y, um… _operación_ y eh… el loquillo del _hermano_ y… Dios, en serio, te debo mucho por eso. Te mando un fuerte abrazo. Gracias por contarme qué pensabas.

 _ **Luciakkss**_ : ¡Hola! Gracias por checar esta historia… y me alivió mucho que no hayas sentido que la caracterización fuera tan horrible (?) quién sabe en este capítulo, pero bueno. Siento la tardanza, fue en parte por la investigación… en parte, por otro fic. Lamento eso, pero agradezco mucho que entraras a este fic y el tiempo que te hiciste para escribir. Un abrazo.

 _ **Lia Primrose**_ : … Me pongo nerviosa cuando me escribes tú. Es como "es esa chica… y yo aquí despeinada y con la ropa manchada de comida, me pondré un suéter" (?) no sé por qué. Me interesó mucho lo que compartiste de Erwin y fue genial cómo identificaste perfectamente el rol de todos; de Eren, de Erwin y de Levi. Gracias por haber leído el capítulo y compartirme tu opinión, un abrazo fuerte.

 _ **Core chocolate**_ : … Dios, me quedé sin palabras al leerte. De verdad gracias por haber chequeado esta historia. Yo leo poco _omegaverse_ , así que entiendo tu punto. En cuanto al enamorarse de una _persona_ , comparto el pensamiento. Tomé en cuenta lo del número de abortos… eso fue muy realista y me alegra que lo hayas comentado. A partir de eso, intenté ajustarlo un poco, esperando que los periodos de abortos fueran un poco menos bruscos. En serio fue un placer leerte, me gustó demasiado cómo expresaste tu opinión, gracias por haberte hecho el tiempo. Un abrazo.

 _ **Ireth**_ , gracias por acordarte de _Olor a París_ , creo que conté unas cositas ya. También por leer el capítulo, a pesar de lo ocupada que estás. Es genial cómo eres tan perceptiva y me encanta cómo señalas las cosas, de forma tan acertada. Me hace muy feliz leerte.

 _ **Guest**_ : ¡Hola! Ojalá este capítulo haya resuelto la duda (?) no lo sé. Gracias por leer la historia.

Un saludo.


	6. Combate

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

 **Notas del capítulo** : Uno de los capítulos más fuertes. Posible _ooc._ Escena de _lemon_ explícito (celo de omega) y una mención al aborto. Una escena de violencia. Extenso.

Para _**Gateway to infinite**_ _,_ _ **Bossenbroek**_ _,_ _ **Astrid** y **Lluery.**_

* * *

 **\- 6 -**

Desde su decisión de _empezar algo_ … todo había cambiado radicalmente.

Lo habían hecho tres veces —en el transcurso de seis meses— cuando Levi visitaba el seminario para impartir el curso de psicología a estudiantes en etapa terminal, una clase por semana. No tenían un contacto sexual cada vez que se veían; más bien, ocurría como algo esporádico: Cuando ambos lo querían, cuando encontraban tanto el momento como el lugar más adecuado y lejano de la diócesis, el más apartado del oído y los ojos ajenos.

Su primer encuentro surgió oyendo el ruido de la nieve cubriendo el techo gótico de la iglesia, el sonido de las velas al consumirse; ambos seminaristas metidos en el confesionario de la iglesia, compartiendo e intercambiando besos suaves, cálidos, saboreando el pecado hasta su última letra y su entrega compartida por vez primera.

El segundo encuentro sucedió, más bien, por iniciativa del moreno… en una ocasión en la que el seminario se quedó prácticamente vacío, por el funeral de un familiar del director de la diócesis, a quien velaban lejos de ahí, en la iglesia unida al seminario…

Así, mientras en la parroquia se escuchaban los cánticos fúnebres y los pasajes bíblicos para confortar a los que sufrieron la pérdida…

 _ **"Hermanos, no queremos que ustedes se queden sin saber lo que pasará con los que ya han muerto, ni que se pongan tristes"**_

En ese momento en el que la lectura de Tesalonicenses —capítulo cuatro, versículo trece— se paseaba por las paredes de la iglesia…

… dentro del seminario, en el aula en donde Levi había impartido la clase de psicología, se percibía el sonido de los besos que Levi dejaba caer sobre los labios de Eren; su respiración descompasándose al sentir cómo su espalda caía y se tendía en el suelo del salón; el cuerpo del moreno cubriendo al suyo y sabiendo que no serían descubiertos.

Todo el mundo estaba en el funeral, en la iglesia lejana, y el seminario era prácticamente suyo. El salón era suyo. La piel contraria y el alma del otro eran suyas, y las tomaban a besos secretos y ocultos, en el suelo de aquel salón.

La tercera vez… fue por iniciativa de Eren, quien le pidió que lo tomara en su habitación, aun cuando Levi pensó que el riesgo era muy alto. _No tanto_ , había dicho el mocoso, explicándole que el pasillo estaba desierto porque sus compañeros de seminario habían salido de misión y él había fingido una enfermedad.

A Levi le extrañó sobremanera. ¿Eren había mentido? Y ¿qué pasaba con él en ese momento?

No se parecía _casi nada_ al mocoso dulce pero decidido que él conocía. Bueno, se veía _decidido_ , pero ¿dulce?

La confusión de Levi era total. Generalmente, cuando se veían, caminaban un poco por el seminario mientras hablaban… a lo mucho intercambiaban algún roce de manos o dedos bajo la mesa del comedor, y _con más dificultad_ el recostar su cabeza en el hombro contrario cuando no había nadie cerca.

Sin embargo, esa tercera vez…

Apenas Eren había visto al azabache en el aula, en cuanto el moreno hubo terminado la lección y guardaba sus cosas en el morral, el castaño se apareció cuan ráfaga, tomándolo por la muñeca.

—Ven.

Así fue, sin un saludo, sin un _cómo estás_ , sin nada. Eren lucía inquieto y, diablos, ese olor… tenía un olor exquisitamente infernal.

—Eren, ¿qué pasa?

—Luego guardas eso. —Lo interrumpió, de prisa.

—Si dejo todo aquí afuera, será muy _extra_ -

Pero no pudo terminar cuando sintió los labios del menor atacar los suyos, callándolo con unos besos tan poco característicos del chiquillo… no eran suaves, ni castos, ni ingenuos. Tenían un toque lascivo y carnal.

—Mocoso, ¿qué rayos…?

Pero Eren no tuvo que explicar nada. El olor era devastador, y el chiquillo lucía tan inquieto, tan ansioso. De hecho, ese mocoso que tenía enfrente ese día… se veía apeteciblemente fatal. Sus labios lucían ligeramente más enrojecidos de lo normal, sus ojos se percibían más brillantes, como en un estado de éxtasis; su cuerpo más perfilado, más atractivo; pero la corona de todo era ese maldito olor tan _suave_ pero tan _nocivo_ que terminó de hacerle pedazos el juicio a Levi.

La tercera vez fue salvaje, descontrolada, casi bestial. Con _poco_ o _nada_ de las primeras dos ocasiones de entrega dulce, tímida y tierna… hasta cierto punto, el azabache sentía que Eren había sido quien lo había _dominado_ a él, a pesar de haber recibido.

Lo pensó cuando el castaño lo aventó sin ceremonia al colchón de paja, colocándose sobre él entre besos… Levi mareándose cada vez más con ese olor que empezaba a desgarrarle los nervios de pura delicia. Eren había sido quien lo había despojado de la sotana, entre tirones fuertes a los botones, mientras el moreno murmuraba "con cuidado, lo vas a _romper_ -" para ser callado por los labios de Eren, que bajaron hasta su garganta, para distribuir mordidas por el cuello de Levi.

—Déjame. Déjame hacer lo que yo quiera.

Que dejó al moreno casi pasmado, sin creer que aquellas palabras hubieran brotado de Eren. Especialmente, no podía creer que, tras decir aquello, el castaño lo hubiera empujado contra el colchón y encerrado bajo sus propias piernas, a horcajadas de él, frotándose contra el mayor quien gruñó en anticipación.

—¿Qué mierda haces, mocoso…? —Inquirió, tragando saliva por aquella fricción enloquecedora, intentando mantener los cinco sentidos.

Lo cual falló estrepitosamente cuando oyó la respuesta fatal del menor, friccionándose contra su cadera, susurrándole con una voz cálida y mortal:

—… No hago nada que no vaya a gustarte.

Las manos de Eren a cada costado de la cabeza del mayor, a la vez que se hundía en la boca del moreno, mordiéndole sensualmente los labios a Levi, arrancándole un gruñido ansioso de puro deleite por la acción.

No supo qué pasaba con Eren en esa ocasión…

Sólo que aquella vez fue una auténtica locura, que empezó como lo más dulce hasta acabar como lo más placenteramente retorcido que pudiera existir. Aquella vez en la que Eren se penetró a sí mismo, gimiendo en voz alta sin la menor contención; la voz de Eren al recibirlo era tan intensa que le desgarraba la cordura a Levi, desbaratándole el autocontrol y haciéndolo rebasar su propio límite del deseo que sentía por el castaño… viéndolo gemir mientras se dejaba caer en la longitud del mayor. Al mismo tiempo, entre cada estocada, acariciaba el abdomen amplio de Levi con las palmas de sus manos, llamándolo con una voz algo atontada y quebrada, murmullando una serie de _"Levi…"_ conforme sentía a éste invadir su interior, golpeando sus paredes con profundidad y pasión, para luego apartar sus manos de la piel del moreno y llevarlas a su propio pecho, acariciándose ante los ojos grises que se oscurecían, aumentando sus propias sensaciones…

Por primera vez, el moreno perdió el control.

Dejó de vigilar obsesivamente si los escuchaban, si había algún paso ajeno en el exterior… y sólo tomó la cadera del menor y arremetió con impulso y sin descanso contra él, diciéndole con un tono ronco que lo quería, que lo enloquecía, que Eren era suyo y siempre sería suyo, que no olvidara eso; mientras el castaño dejaba escapar con voz honda, deshilada y gozosa que así era, que las palabras del moreno eran verdad, que él siempre sería de Levi…

El mayor acabó casi viendo un flash, llegó un punto en el que había alcanzado a ver blanco… corriéndose abundantemente dentro de Eren, con una fuerza como nunca antes.

—No te salgas de mí. —Advirtió el castaño— Tenemos tiempo. Sigue… —le pidió, con una voz que Levi jamás podría rechazar.

Ciertamente, el moreno jamás entendió qué ocurrió en esa ocasión: La última vez que vio a Eren, hacía tres meses, cuando tuvieron el encuentro más salvaje, apasionado y caótico de los tres.

Y cuando Eren desapareció de su vista, de su oído, de su vida; como si se hubiera esfumado del seminario de la noche a la mañana, como para no ser encontrado jamás.

* * *

Había algo que Eren y Levi no eran capaces de ver, y eso era _a sí mismos_.

Ninguno lo sabía; pero, en esos seis meses, cada día Eren estaba más nervioso… Levi cada vez más serio, más de lo común, pero estos cambios eran inevitables para ellos.

 _La culpa se los estaba comiendo._

Los síntomas se presentaron de poco a poco.

El primero ocurrió en un día de verano… en el que Eren notó que no tenía hambre.

Había estado yendo al comedor del seminario durante cuatro días seguidos; pero, por alguna razón, la _imagen_ y el _olor_ de la comida no hacían más que revolverle el estómago y acumularle náuseas en la garganta, causando que el castaño se fuera inmediatamente del comedor, con un asco descomunal. Había sufrido un intenso mareo en una de sus clases, al punto de haber visto negro —como si se le hubiera bajado la presión—. En otra ocasión, mientras se dirigía a una práctica de confesión, Eren tuvo que regresarse adonde tenía la bacinilla en la que vomitó entre violentas arcadas, sin poder controlarse.

Cuando se separó de la bacinilla y se relajó por unos segundos, sintió su garganta rasparle y arderle con el jugo gástrico; la saliva ácida resbalando por su boca.

No, algo no estaba bien…

—Rayos… ¿qué carajo _m-me-_? —Pero antes de acabar la frase, lo interrumpió otra convulsión de vómito, que lo hizo sostener la bacinilla firmemente bajo su boca, con un agarre furioso. Se sentía tan débil y tan enfermo, sin ganas de comer justamente porque todo lo regresaba…

En los últimos días, sólo devolvía el jugo gástrico, porque Eren no estaba ingiriendo nada de nada.

En ese momento, el castaño se sintió tan solo, tan abandonado… con tanto dolor e impotencia que las lágrimas se le acumularon en los ojos, deslizándose por sus pómulos mientras los escasos nutrientes que le quedaban en el cuerpo escapaban por su garganta entre arcadas salvajes.

Cuando el vómito disminuyó, Eren tomó aire de manera desesperada, como si sólo le trabajara un pulmón y le fuera tremendamente complicado respirar.

Tenía tantas náuseas y debilidad que se sentía morir, ¿cómo demonios había llegado a esa situación?

—M-Mierda… esto no puede ser… —se dijo en voz quebrada, frágil, mientras seguía sintiendo las lágrimas calientes deslizarse por su rostro pálido y seco. En los últimos días, ni siquiera había podido dormir más de dos horas por el cargo de conciencia, por el recuerdo del desfogue carnal _sabiendo_ que era seminarista; la vergüenza y el dolor que sentía en el pecho, todo se juntaba formándole un vacío desgarrador que le robaba el sueño, combinado con las ganas de vomitar que le interrumpían el descanso.

Su situación actual era insoportable…

Entonces, cuando Eren entendió lo que le sucedía, se le fueron los colores de la cara.

No, eso no podía ser…

"Demonios, claro que puede ser. Lo has hecho con él tres veces y Levi siempre se ha corrido dentro… no puede ser otra cosa. Conoces tu condición, sabes que eres un _omega_ … Fuiste un estúpido. Casi te mereces que te pase esto, por imbécil…"

Aquel pensamiento lo dejó frío.

No podía estar preñado… no podía.

Debía hacer algo.

No podía tenerlo.

* * *

Levi tenía casi tres meses sin ver a Eren.

Eso lo tenía incómodo, en un hoyo de inquietud que no se reflejaba en su rostro en lo más mínimo.

Parecía que el mocoso se había _desvanecido_.

Había escuchado que se había saltado varias clases… y, la última vez que lo divisó, estaba casi amarillento, con unas ojeras marcadas, casi un mes atrás. Cuando lo miró a lo lejos, en un pasillo, quiso entablar conversación con él y preguntarle qué ocurría, pero notó que el castaño ya se había evaporado del lugar.

Ahora no sabía si el chico había abandonado el seminario; o si simplemente estaba evitando a Levi bastante bien. Pero aquella preocupación lo tenía con el alma pendiendo de un hilo…

Así, por primera vez, el moreno hizo algo que se había prohibido a sí mismo hacer: Se dirigió al cuarto de Eren, de donde brotaban unos sollozos queditos pero infestados de angustia, del otro lado de la puerta.

Se quedó inmóvil al oírlos, su garganta se congeló.

Levi se acercó a la puerta de madera, pero notó que estaba asegurada por dentro. Y no supo por qué, pero Levi pensó que, aunque llamara, el chico no le abriría. Tenía la seria sospecha de que no lo haría.

Entonces, después de tres meses, finalmente escuchó la voz de Eren. Al principio no entendía lo que decía, sonaba casi resfriado y hablaba bastante quedito, como un hilo de susurros temblorosos y quebrados.

Pero, cuando Levi aguzó el oído todo lo posible —al punto de casi detener su respiración para _escuchar_ —, entendió que Eren estaba rezando…

Que estaba implorando perdón.

—… Mi Señor, tú puedes ver el corazón de los hombres. Reconozco que soy un peón a tu servicio y no puedo ocultar mis miedos de tus ojos benditos… pero, por favor, te suplico que comprendas mi decisión, que comprendas mi dolor. No puedo tener este hijo… no sé si se trata de un regalo divino, o sólo de mi castigo por pecar, pero no puedo aceptarlo… Si soy un hombre, debería de funcionar como hombre. —Señaló— Dios, ¿cómo puedo ser así? ¿Por qué soy de esta manera? Señor, ¿esto es lo que quieres para mí…?

Levi estaba mudo, impactado.

¿De qué carajos estaba hablando?

¿Un hijo?

¿Eren iba a tener un hijo?

Sus ojos grises abiertos a más no poder, su respiración irregular por el asombro.

Eren había quedado _en estado._

* * *

Su mano blanca tembló frente a la puerta de madera.

No pudo tocar… simplemente, no pudo.

Aquello no podía ser verdad…

" _Pero ¡¿cómo carajos pasó esto?!"_ Fue lo que gritó el moreno en su mente.

Bueno, sí sabía _cómo_ , pero no estaba preparado para el resultado.

Él había entregado su vida al sacerdocio. Eren tendría que retirarse, su vientre crecería y eso era totalmente anormal. Eren era _el único_ en todo el seminario con esa capacidad. Así, el menor tendría que abandonar todo, y Levi tendría que alejarse con él…

Sin embargo, el moreno no conocía nada más que _predicar_. No podía hacer otra cosa en el mundo real. No podría sostener a Eren, mucho menos a un niño con él… ni siquiera podía sostenerse a sí mismo fuera de aquel seminario. Levi no veía su vida fuera de ahí…

Pero, Eren… él debía estar pasándolo _mil veces_ peor que Levi.

No, momento.

El castaño no estaba hablando de tener al niño, era todo lo contrario. Estaba hablando de abortarlo… eso era justo lo que estaba diciendo. Por eso estaba suplicando el perdón. Además, en ningún momento Eren había buscado a Levi para exigirle cuentas ni responsabilidad. Para nada. Más allá de eso, ni siquiera lo había buscado en lo más mínimo para saludarlo… _menos aún_ para darle la noticia.

Y, no entendió por qué, pero por la mente del mayor se cruzó un pensamiento espantoso.

Tal vez uno de los más espantosos y oscuros de su vida.

 _"Claro, en el caso de que en verdad **sea mío** …"_

Y aquella frase le congeló el alma.

Levi no podía creer que acabara de tener _ese_ pensamiento. Pues, ¿con quién más pudo haber estado Eren? Aunque no entendía por qué había pensado de esa forma…

En ese momento, por alguna razón, el azabache quedó sumergido en veneno al considerar la posibilidad de que Eren pudo haber estado con alguien más. Más allá de eso, que el resultado que vivía en el interior de Eren, _creciendo_ ahí, alimentándose y respirando _ahí_ … no era de Levi.

Entonces, la puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe, la madera chocando contra el cuerpo del moreno. Por un segundo, el recién salido se había quedado inmóvil al notar a una persona del otro lado, y completamente _atónito_ cuando vio _qué persona_.

Había poca iluminación a esa hora, pero Levi pudo ver _claramente_ a un Eren cubierto con un abrigo largo; sus brazos cruzados, temblando con ansiedad y nervios, apresurado por irse; pero, al observar a Levi, su cuerpo se había vuelto de piedra, como si Eren acabara de tener un infarto de pie.

No obstante, tan pronto Eren salió de su estado petrificado, lo primero que hizo fue alejarse con furia, dándose la vuelta de manera impulsiva para apartarse de Levi… sin contar con que el azabache sería más rápido.

Porque, en menos de tres segundos, el mayor lo tiró por el brazo y lo impactó contra la pared, sin medir su fuerza, al notar que Eren había intentado _alejarse_ en lugar de siquiera dirigirle la palabra a Levi…

—¿Adónde vas? —Le preguntó, su voz temblando de furia.

—No te importa.

—Sí me importa; todo lo que hagas tú, maldita sea, me importa. —Contestó el mayor, en voz alta, potente.

—… Pues que deje de importarte. Suéltame. —Ordenó, incómodo y apresurado, muerto de ganas de acabar con aquella conversación.

—Él también es mío. —Aclaró el azabache, refiriéndose a lo que Eren ocultaba bajo el abrigo grueso.

Al oírlo, el castaño se quedó frío.

—¡Que me sueltes, maldición! ¡¿A ti qué te importa?! ¡Métete en tu propia vida! —Le gritó Eren, ciego del rencor.

—Ibas a abortarlo, ¡¿no?! —Vociferó, lleno de rabia— Estúpido egoísta. Es tan mío como tuyo. Ni siquiera me consultaste, decidiste todo tú solo como el chiquillo egoísta que eres. —Lo criticó, dirigido por la ira. —¡¿Por qué mierda lo hiciste?! ¡No puedes tomar esa decisión por ti mismo!

—¡Es mi cuerpo! —Arremetió.

Ante esto, Levi replicó con voz ronca y sombría:

—… Te equivocas. _Tú_ eres mío —sentenció, el gris de sus ojos envenenándose, oscureciéndose.

—¿Que soy tuyo? —Soltó Eren, molesto pero irónico— No me hagas reír. Sólo me follaste pero ni un pelo mío te pertenece. ¿Cuándo me compraste, imbécil? —Le encaró, al borde de la furia. —¡Suéltame! ¡Voy a hacer lo que me dé la gana!

Entonces, sin poder evitarlo y por la misma fuerza de detenerlo, el moreno acabó torciéndole un brazo a Eren, dejándolo en el suelo.

Levi estaba fuera de sí. ¿Así de simple el mocoso tomaba la decisión de deshacerse de la criatura, de botarla a la basura o sacarla de su vientre como un _desecho_ de su cuerpo?

El moreno tembló de cólera. ¿Cómo carajo Eren podía hacer eso?

—No lo vas a hacer. —Su voz sonó a una sentencia.

—Vete a la mierda. —Murmuró el castaño, sus ojos ennegrecidos del coraje.

No pudo evitarlo. Acabó torciéndole el hombro al castaño con tal odio que le tronó uno de los huesos. Eren había gemido de dolor por el pasillo; forcejeando, buscando alejarse del mayor.

—… Fíjate bien en cómo me hablas. —Le advirtió Levi— Tú eres mío y no vas a tomar tus malditas decisiones solo. Lo vas a tener. —Le ordenó, enfurecido.

—En tus putos sueños lo tendré.

La manera en la que se miraban el uno al otro era la de dos bestias a punto de descuartizarse.

Enseguida, Levi tiró del cuello del abrigo de Eren, arrastrándolo impulsivamente hacia el interior del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con un ruido similar a un trueno.

Sin medir su fuerza, aventó al joven a una esquina y se colocó inmediatamente encima de él, a horcajadas de un Eren furioso, aprisionándole las muñecas contra el suelo. Levi lo había metido al cuarto porque habían estado discutiendo a medio pasillo, y alguien los podría escuchar.

Al sentirse encerrado y acorralado, Eren gritó muerto de ira:

—¡Te odio! ¡Te odio, maldita sea! —Le rugió— ¡Tú me hiciste esto! ¡Por tu culpa estoy así! ¡Ojalá te mueras, bastardo! —Le aventó su desprecio a gritos, retorciéndose con violencia bajo el cuerpo de Levi, buscando zafarse de esa figura tan fuerte que lo dominaba y lo detenía.

—Cállate. —Soltó el moreno, entre dientes— Cállate o te juro que te voy a reventar la boca.

En ese momento, la voz de Levi era veneno puro.

No podía perdonar la manera en la que le hablaba Eren. ¿Cómo podía hablarle así cuando él era suyo? Todo en ese castaño le pertenecía. ¿Cómo pudo decidir abortar algo suyo también, sin contar con él? ¿Qué tal si no hubiera ido esa noche a buscarlo? Eren estaría en ese instante con la partera, asesorándose sobre cómo abortar…

Entonces, enceguecido por la rabia, Levi le preguntó algo con unos ojos casi congelados y tenebrosos. Su voz sonó grave y llena de rencor, infestada de celos…

—Dime la verdad: ¿Te metiste con otro bastardo?

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritó Eren, sin dar crédito a su oído.

—¿Dejaste que otro te cogiera?

Eren se quedó sin habla por casi medio minuto.

Levi se había transformado en lo peor del mundo, en el enemigo de su vida, irónicamente. Eren sintió unas inmensas ganas de ahorcar al mayor sólo por haberse atrevido a preguntarle aquella estupidez.

—¡No! —Lo azotó con la voz, colérico— ¡El único imbécil con el que tuve la desgracia de estar fuiste tú!

—Ya te dije que _cuides_ tu puta boca. —Le recordó, su tono de voz tan frío, tan amenazante. Sus palabras incluso parecían tener filo.

Pero la voz de Eren no flaqueó.

—No, Levi. Voy a hablarte como yo quiera. Golpéame si quieres, no te tengo miedo —le encaró el castaño, enfurecido—. De hecho, ¡me harías un puto favor si me mataras! ¡Así que hazlo, incluso te voy a dar las gracias! ¡¿Tú crees que yo quiero estar _así_?! ¡¿Crees que me gusta ser un maldito fenómeno?! —Le gritó al moreno, enloquecido de la impotencia por su condición. —¡Tú no entiendes lo que yo siento! ¡Sólo vienes a mi cuarto a decir mierda, de que soy tuyo, de que si estuve con otro imbécil… tú no entiendes _nada_! En realidad, ¡deberías de ayudarme! ¡Pero no! ¡Estás ahí soltando tus estupideces, lastimándome y aventándome por el cuarto como si fuera un jodido saco de basura! Tú… tú me… —acto seguido, los ojos verdes se atiborraron de lágrimas y, con el cuerpo forcejeando bajo la figura del azabache, cada vez con más debilidad, Eren soltó unos sollozos fuertes e infestados de dolor, su voz quebrándose mientras decía con un hilo— tú… tú me desgraciaste la vida… _m-me_ la desgraciaste, maldito perro sin alma…

Había una cosa cierta ahí.

Y ésa era que Levi no soportaba ver a Eren llorar.

Se inclinó a su lado, intentando abrazarlo, pero Eren luchaba para alejarse de él, intentando huir del calor de aquel pecho. Aquel calor que podía ser su alivio, pero también su perdición…

—N-No me toques… ya me hiciste demasiado daño… no _me-_

Pero Levi no lo escuchó, sólo lo estrechó con toda su fuerza, apretando su cabeza castaña contra su pecho. Sintió el cuerpo de Eren temblando entre sus brazos, sus lágrimas mojando su sotana negra, intentando respirar por la boca porque su nariz estaba congestionada del llanto y del dolor. Eren sollozaba con fuerza contra aquel pecho, sus manos vueltas puño en el ropaje oscuro del mayor.

—Siento… siento tanto terror… no sé qué mierda voy a hacer… —habló el castaño, con la voz cargada de desesperación. Levi sintió que se deshacía al oírlo hablar así.

—No te dejaré solo. —Le aseguró el moreno, con la voz apretada.

—… No puedes abandonar el sacerdocio. Es todo lo que tienes —le respondió el castaño, entre hipidos de llanto.

—Lo dejaré. Encontraré otra cosa. Lo que sea.

—No quiero tenerlo…

Levi se quedó sin voz.

En parte, él sí lo quería… pero sabía que no debía forzar a Eren a concebir. Él sólo se había desesperado al enterarse de que Eren no lo había tomado en cuenta, de que simplemente hubiera decidido botar aquello como si fuera un pedazo de porquería… era una _vida_ , un ser que Levi había formado junto a ese castaño de ojos verdes que amaba con toda su alma…

—¿Por qué no lo quieres? —Le preguntó el moreno, calmándose, casi suavemente… con un murmullo doloroso y perdido.

Eren tardó en responder y, cuando lo hizo, fue casi un hilo de voz tembloroso:

—Siento que no debo tenerlo. Me siento como un monstruo, tan sucio, tan pecador, siento que yo merezco morir… —entonces, temblando de agonía, le confesó al mayor— Hace un momento, no iba a abortarlo, Levi. Yo, en realidad… iba a suicidarme…

No pudo evitarlo.

El pecho de Levi se quebró y soltó un bufido lleno de angustia, una que le estaba quemando el cuerpo y la razón.

—¿De qué… carajos estás hablando…? —Le preguntó el moreno, enloquecido de la impotencia de sólo imaginar que perdía a aquel mocoso— Si querías suicidarte me hubieras hablado… yo no quiero vivir en este mundo pendejo si tú no estás…

—Levi…

—Mierda, eres tan estúpido —lo regañó, mordiéndose los labios de tanta agonía—. Si eso era lo que querías, me hubieras dicho para matarme contigo, maldición…

Al escucharlo, los brazos de Eren se cerraron en torno al cuerpo del mayor; sus lágrimas cayendo abundantemente, tal y como le estaba ocurriendo al azabache, pero Levi apretaba los párpados con todo su odio y sus fuerzas, de manera que era muy difícil apreciar que lloraba.

—Demonios… te adoro, siempre ha sido así —le confesó Eren, entre hipidos de angustia—. Por eso me entregué a ti, sin importarme que pasara esto. Quería tenerte y que me tuvieras… se sentía tan bien estando en tus brazos, era como… estar en el cielo. Pero éste ya se ha cerrado para mí —dijo, en voz baja, temblorosa. —Tú… tú me volvías real, Levi… mi vida adquiría sentido cuando me tomabas. Era feliz cuando era tuyo, porque te adoro con todas mis fuerzas… y no quiero arrastrarte a mi destino de porquería. Si se enteran de esto…

—Eren-

—… Sabes que me ejecutarán. —Concluyó— Porque esto es una abominación. Lo sabes, ¿no?

— _Nadie_ te va a poner un dedo encima. —Habló el azabache, con voz rabiosa y oscurecida.

—Pasará, Levi. La pregunta es cuándo.

—No va a pasar. —Aseguró el mayor— _No pasará_ porque te quedarás conmigo y mataré a quien sea, a cualquiera que tenga la mínima intención de tocarte.

—… ¿Y todos los años que te has formado en el sacerdocio? ¿Simplemente dejarás todo? —Preguntó, incrédulo— Levi, no digas tonterías… piensa en lo que es bueno para ti-

—Tú eres bueno para mí. —Le respondió el moreno, sin ninguna duda— Lo demás se puede ir al carajo. Me vale mierda.

—Ahora mismo no estás pensando —contestó el menor.

—Estoy convencido de esto. Si tú decides tenerlo, yo te seguiré. —Le confirmó a unos ojos verdes atónitos— ¿No lo entiendes? Tú eres mi maldita vida ahora, eres mi puta guía. Aceptaré cualquier deseo tuyo, pero no aceptaré que mueras. Pero si quieres morir… entonces avísame. —Soltó, casi inaudiblemente.

Eren se quedó callado, el pecho desgarrado; sus lágrimas calientes no dejaban de deslizarse por su rostro. Estaba tan herido y cansado… sus brazos soltaron el cuerpo de Levi, pero se quedó con la cabeza recostada en su pecho cuan almohada. Era tan cálido, tan firme… amaba tanto estar en ese lugar. Los latidos potentes y constantes de Levi incluso lo arrullaban, latidos tan fuertes…

Luego, le dijo al moreno:

—Tengo que salir de aquí. Tengo que irme… _s-_ se me nota, Levi. Demonios… —Le confesó Eren, en voz baja.

—¿Qué se te nota? —Quiso saber, mirando al castaño convertido en un manojo de nervios, estrés, tensión…

—N-No me cierra la ropa… —le contó el menor, casi en un susurro enfadado— Maldición, no sé qué hacer-

—Muéstrame.

—No.

—Hazlo, Eren. —Insistió.

—No. Qué… vergüenza —pero, al decir eso, sintió las manos frías de Levi en su abrigo, justo sobre su abdomen—. ¡No! ¡Quítalas! ¡No quiero que veas! ¡Ya no insistas!

—También es mío —repitió el moreno. Eren bufó, sin más argumentos—. Lo es, ¿no?

Entonces, vio en Eren una expresión de no saber ni en dónde meterse. Estaba tan nervioso, molesto e incómodo…

—Es… tuyo, pero… —respondió, muy bajito— no quiero que veas. Sólo ayúdame a salir de este lugar. Cada vez es más difícil ocultar _est-_

De golpe, fue interrumpido por los labios de Levi, moviéndose sobre los suyos con seguridad, con profundidad, sin que Eren lo esperara.

Sin pensar, el castaño suspiró al sentir las dulces caricias de los labios ajenos sobre los suyos, sintiendo después cómo el azabache lo tumbaba sobre el suelo, apoyando su cabeza castaña sobre su antebrazo blanco, mientras chupaba dulcemente los labios del menor, distribuyendo besos suaves y tibios sobre su boca. La respiración de ambos descolocándose, volviéndose pesada, dificultosa…

Cuando, de repente, Eren sintió algo frío recorrerle el abdomen.

En silencio, Levi le había desabrochado el abrigo, hasta que finalmente logró descubrir su vientre. El castaño se alertó.

—¡Te dije que no! —Espetó Eren, rompiendo el beso y dirigiendo sus manos al vientre para cubrirse, pero Levi las tomó en un agarre certero. Entonces, a Eren se le subieron los colores a la cara cuando sintió la cabeza de Levi sobre su abdomen; el cabello negro y ligeramente desordenado sobre la piel que cubría a la criatura.

Y, acto seguido, oyó al mayor murmurar:

—… Se escucha algo.

—Rayos, ya quítate —le dijo Eren, incómodo y sofocado de la vergüenza, con ganas de aventar al moreno a un lado para que dejara de hacer eso.

—No, Eren. De verdad se escucha algo. —Repitió.

—Agh. Cállate, ya lo sé —lo regañó el otro, fastidiado y abochornado—. _Só_ -Sólo quítate.

—¿Eren?

—¿Qué?

—Está- esto está… mierda —soltó, sin poder creerle a su oído—… Eren. Esto late. Está vivo…

El castaño sólo rodó los ojos, sintiendo la cara inmensamente caliente. Rayos, pero claro que estaba vivo. ¿Acaso creía que había pasado tres meses vomitando y desmayándose porque era divertido?

—Ya… cierra la boca… —musitó Eren, nervioso.

Y después, vio en Levi una mirada tan tranquila, que le recordó a un muelle con un mar grisáceo, un cielo nublado pero calmo. Jamás había visto a Levi tan tranquilo.

Estaba… ¿ligeramente feliz?

¿O le había robado el opio a algún cura?

—Demonios, Eren. Esto- ¿cómo lo hiciste? Esto es… —pasaron algunos segundos en los que no pudo describirlo— Maldición. Esto es nuestro.

—Ah, rayos, ¡¿no te estás oyendo?! —Preguntó Eren, enfadado— Lo haces sonar como si fuera una bendición… ¿no te das cuenta de que es una _locura?_ ¡Además es frustrante! ¡Quisiera quitármelo y pasártelo a ti para que _sepas_ lo que se siente!

Levi lo imaginó por un segundo.

No, no le gustaba la idea.

—… No, en ti queda bien. —Le respondió el azabache con una expresión de "perdón, pero no me convences".

—¡Vete al carajo! ¡Es muy molesto! —Se empezó a quejar el menor— Primero, no te queda la ropa. No puedes _comer_ porque te dan náuseas, no puedes _dormir_ porque sientes como si estuvieras encima de una enorme bola ¡y aún hay más! —Siguió hablando, fastidiado. —Te molesta para caminar, para levantarte, para sentarte, y te mareas… y así puedo seguir toda la noche. ¡ _Agh_ , no entiendes nada, maldición!

Y, al mirar el rostro de Levi, gritó:

—¡Y ya deja de sonreír, maldito trastornado! ¿Acaso te da gusto que me esté _muriendo_ de incomodidad? ¡¿Éste es tu supuesto _amor?!_

—No estoy sonriendo. —Fue todo lo que respondió el azabache.

—¡Lo estás, demonios! ¡Te da gusto que esté así, ¿no?! ¡ _Agh_ , qué ganas tengo de golpearte!

—Ya… no me gusta que estés incómodo y te sientas mal. —Le dijo el moreno— Pero esto… yo lo veo diferente a como lo has descrito. Esto es… como un lazo contigo. No sé cómo rayos explicarlo…

Eren sólo viró los ojos, irritado, intentando ignorar las cosquillas que le provocaba el tener la cabeza del azabache sobre su vientre, junto a sus manos algo frías, la imagen del moreno con el oído perdido en los latidos que brotaban dulcemente del interior de Eren…

—Aún no sé si deba tenerlo. —Dudó el menor— No quiero hacerlo… es decir, todo sería _más fácil_ si no lo tuviera. Para ti, para mí —soltó, en voz baja. —Me pregunto… ¿qué sería mejor? ¿Sería mejor… abortarlo o tenerlo? Ante los ojos del Señor, ¿qué crees… que sería lo _menos_ condenable?

Pasó un momento en silencio.

—Levi, te pregunto.

—No lo sé, Eren.

Luego, el castaño le dijo:

—No sé si pueda llegar al perdón. Ya no sé qué pensar… no entiendo nada. Pero no creo que deba tenerlo.

Levi se quedó serio.

No le gustaba oír eso, pero Eren también debía tener voz en aquello. Era su cuerpo, después de todo, y también era su decisión.

—Si lo tienes, no voy a dejarte. Eso te lo aseguro. —Afirmó el moreno— Y, si no lo tienes… pues, será tu elección.

—Suena a que me vas a odiar. —Agregó el castaño.

—No. Me dolería, pero no te odiaría. —Admitió— Seguiría contigo si tú me lo permitieras. —Contestó el azabache.

—¿Y si volviera a quedar así? —Preguntó Eren, de inmediato.

El mayor se quedó pensando.

—Hay varias opciones. Tal vez podríamos buscar la manera de… esterilizarte, o a mí. —Comentó— No creo que sería apropiado que abortaras _todo el tiempo_ , ni física ni psicológicamente; creo que acabarías mal. Y, seamos sinceros, yo no puedo mantener las manos alejadas de ti; y, aunque me corra afuera, sigue existiendo la posibilidad de preñarte.

—Rayos, no lo digas tan directo… —lo riñó Eren.

—Lo otro es que no te penetre.

Eren se quedó ligeramente asombrado.

—… ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Levi desvió los ojos. No contestó rápidamente.

—… Podría, supongo. Si tú me lo pidieras. —Reconoció, meditabundo— No puedo arriesgarte a que te embaraces si no quieres hacerlo, o podríamos vigilar tus… ciclos. —Propuso, tardando en encontrar la palabra. —Yo no siento lo que sientes tú, en eso tienes razón. Yo no estoy embarazado, así que no puedo exponerte a que _caigas_ _en estado_ si no lo deseas… _vigilarte_ y _no penetrarte_ son las únicas formas en las que puedo apoyarte.

Eren suspiró.

Su cabeza hecha un caos, exigiendo a gritos un gramo de orden.

—Imaginemos por un momento que… _esto_ nace.

Levi parpadeó al escuchar el "esto", pero no dijo nada.

Sabía lo difícil que era para Eren aceptarlo. Eren no se miraba a sí mismo como un _omega_ , ni veía su capacidad como algo natural. Ante los ojos de Eren, él mismo era un fenómeno y su condición era imperdonable. Levi sabía que no debía criticarlo, sino buscar entenderlo y ayudarlo de alguna manera… El menor ya estaba haciendo _demasiado_ con el solo hecho de decir _"imaginemos el caso…"_ y Levi reconocía aquel esfuerzo.

—Bueno, si _esto,_ pues… naciera, ¿qué haría yo en ese caso?

— _Haríamos_. —Corrigió el mayor— Yo me iría de aquí. —Decidió.

Eren tragó duro.

—No creo que _tú-_

—Es mi decisión. Si tú te vas, yo lo haré. —Lo interrumpió— Si es así, te pienso llevar a Trost. No está tan vigilado por la iglesia como esta mierda de distrito. En Stohess todos están locos.

Eren lo vio, sorprendido.

—… Si nos vamos, tendrá que ser en este mes. Porque, como tú dices, se te nota —comentó el mayor, sin despegar su oído de los latidos del feto, tocando el vientre inconscientemente mientras hablaba—… y corres peligro. Excepto conmigo.

—¿Qué? —Se asombró el menor.

—… Conmigo estarás bien. Nada te va a tocar.

—Y ¿cuál será tu excusa? —Le preguntó el castaño— ¿Sólo te vas a plantar frente al Obispo y decirle: "Señor, descubrí que ya no me gusta esto de las misas, adiós"?

Levi se quedó pensando.

—Pues sí. Y luego me van a excomulgar, supongo.

Eren sintió aquella palabra como un latigazo eléctrico, espeluznante.

—… ¿Excomulgar? —Preguntó, casi sin voz.

—Eso creo. Será un poco tardado: Una reunión en donde un montón de viejos decrépitos me verán con sus ojos llenos de cataratas y odio, diciendo "este blasfemo que no merece pisar el jardín del Edén y que será lamido por las llamas del infierno…" etcétera —relató—, pero, en cuanto termine, vendré por mis cosas y nos iremos al carajo de aquí.

—Levi…

—¿Qué?

—… Eso es espantoso. —Soltó Eren, imaginando toda la excomunión como si contemplara una pesadilla.

—Pues, es mi decisión. Lo haré aunque me digas que no. —Repuso el mayor.

—Eres tan incomprensible… —Opinó el castaño, viéndolo con tanta confusión— ¿Por qué… estás de acuerdo con todo esto? ¿No ves que es _demasiado_?

Levi parpadeó, sin interés.

—¿Eso crees? —Preguntó, seriamente, con los ojos clavados en los verdes de Eren— Te diré la verdad: Antes de entrar a este cuarto, pensé que tal vez te estabas acostando con varios. —Admitió, así de fría y bruscamente. —Pensé que no podría hacerme cargo; que no podría dejar el sacerdocio porque es todo lo que conozco, y no me miraba en otro lado que no fuera aquí —reconoció, a pesar de notar que la mirada de Eren se empequeñecía con cada frase. —Y luego, escuché esto —continuó, deslizando su mano por el vientre del castaño, la piel del abdomen estremeciéndose ante su toque—… cuando lo escuché, todo eso se fue a la mierda. Sé que es mío. Simplemente, lo sé.

Eren resopló, tal vez demasiado fuerte.

Tan infestado de emociones que no sabía ni qué estaba sintiendo en realidad.

—… Estoy convencido de que puedo renunciar a todo esto sin arrepentimiento. Como sé que es mío, tomaré la responsabilidad. —Aseveró, ante los ojos pasmados de Eren— Si me voy, no me importa lo que me pueda caer encima, porque lo superaré todo. Podemos superar cualquier mierda, Eren. _Cualquiera_. Sólo es cuestión de que queramos.

El castaño tragó duro, nervioso, para luego soltar:

—Hablas como si pudiéramos… pues, tener una vida normal.

—Yo no sé nada de _normalidad_. —Expresó Levi, con ojos secos— Sólo sé que quiero una maldita vida contigo, si tú aceptas. Especialmente una vida con… _esto_ , si es que tú también lo deseas. —Continuó, pensando que lo mejor era referirse a la criatura tal y como Eren lo hacía.

El menor respiró profundamente, abrumado de información y emociones.

—Mi cabeza está hecha un lío… no sé qué rayos hacer. No entiendo nada… —Confesó Eren, sobándose las sienes y, de repente, gimió quedito— M-Mi brazo…

Levi lo acarició, lentamente, notándolo ligeramente hinchado.

—Mierda, no quise torcértelo… —se lamentó, en voz baja—. Me porté como un imbécil, dije muchas estupideces por enojo. —Soltó el moreno, y luego Eren siguió:

—Yo también dije tonterías… supongo que es el estrés. Estaba muerto de rabia contigo por haberme dejado en esta situación. —Explicó— Te veía como el culpable de todo esto, como _"te follo y eres mío y te callas, harás lo que yo diga"_. No pude soportar que me vieras así, Levi… si no tengo mi cuerpo y mi libertad, no sé qué rayos tengo…

El moreno lo entendió y agregó:

—Me salí de mí mismo, mierda. Dije demasiada basura. Pero tú tampoco me consultaste, pensé que te valía un carajo lo que yo pudiera pensar… —expuso el moreno.

—… Pensé que me ibas a insultar, a gritarme "tu cuerpo, tu problema".

El azabache replicó:

—No. Nunca haría eso… o no lo sé. —Dijo, bajando la voz al final— Realmente no esperaba esto, no lo podía creer. Ni siquiera lo había notado, sólo que desapareciste. Pensé que ni siquiera estabas aquí… y jamás me buscaste, nunca pediste ayuda-

—Pensé que no me la darías.

Y el mayor le pidió:

—Quiero que me busques de ahora en adelante, mocoso. —Advirtió, con madurez— No quiero que me saques de cualquier mierda que te pase. Si tienes un problema, búscame y explícame, carajo.

Eren tragó saliva.

Luego, oyó a Levi decir:

—Hazme ese maldito favor. Si te pasa algo, avísame. ¿Me oíste?

El castaño asintió, lentamente, antes de sentirse atrapado entre los brazos de Levi una vez más, perdido en el calor de ese pecho que latía dolorosamente, incluso con preocupación, pero convencido de jugarse todo por aquella decisión…

… más bien, ambos convencidos de arriesgarse por _aquello_ que vivía en su interior.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 6.**

 _ **Notas:**_ Hola. Actualización rápida, ¿qué tal? (se muere)

Gracias a quien leyó y a quien se tomó el tiempo de compartir su opinión, se agradece y valora mucho esto. Escribir, planear esto y editarlo va para quienes leen, en total agradecimiento. Siento si hubo mucho _ooc_ en este capítulo, si hubo algo muy exagerado o mal planteado. Cualquier crítica constructiva o comentario es bienvenido.

Respuesta a dos comentarios _guest_ _:_

 ** _Guest_** **1:** Llegó el día no imaginado (?) perdón por tardar la vez pasada, pero gracias por comprender, fue por investigar cosas de las misas y cómo se ordenan como sacerdotes, aunque imagino que habrá muchos errores, siento eso. Por cierto, no me sentí para nada ofendida, al contrario, gracias: De hecho, yo sentí lo mismo respecto a Levi… Lo sentí muy dulce, quizá ooc, creo que todavía. Lo imagino enamorado, pero quizá está algo desviado del canon, en el capítulo anterior y en éste. Gracias por darme esta impresión. Y, sobre la historia nueva, je, gracias por el interés (sonrojo). Supongo que "abecedario" (un shota invertido) cuenta como historia nueva (…) aunque es muy ajena a ésta. En serio gracias por el interés y contarme tu opinión, me alegró mucho leerte c:

 ** _Guest_** **2:** ¡Hola! Gracias a ti por haberte pasado por aquí y leer el capítulo pasado, y por dejarme saber lo que sentiste. Me dio mucho gusto leer lo que pensabas. Un saludo c:

Un abrazo fuerte a quien lee y que esté muy bien.


	7. Final

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

 **Notas del capítulo** : Posible OOC. Capítulo fuerte. Angst. Tortura. Fragmentos de una canción de Hozier.

Dedicado a quien se hizo un espacio para leer esto, en algún momento, desde que se publicó hasta hoy. Siempre sentí que tendría siete capítulos. No sabía por qué, pero lo sentía.

Último capítulo y epílogo.

* * *

 **"Llévame a la iglesia**

 **Te adoraré como un perro ante el altar de tus mentiras**

 **Te diré mis pecados y tú afilarás tu navaja**

 **Dame la vida eterna**

 **Dios misericordioso, déjame entregarte mi vida"**

 **«** _ **Take Me to Church**_ **»** _ **Hozier**_

* * *

 **\- Final -**

* * *

—Esta noche partimos a Trost.

Eren se estiró las manos entre sí, nervioso. Tenían todo listo; sus pertenencias en morrales, dispuestos a emprender un camino a pie hasta la caballeriza más cercana, donde pedirían dos caballos y escaparían a Trost.

Nadie en el seminario sabía del plan.

Nadie en el seminario lo podía saber.

Estaban en la iglesia anexa al seminario, en un silencio apenas roto por la voz de Eren. El castaño estaba arrodillado frente a una banca de madera, rezando, implorando protección divina y suerte en el camino. Las cuentas de su rosario entre sus dedos conforme musitaba el vigésimo Ave María de cincuenta. Entretanto, Levi tenía la mirada perdida en la contextura de quien rezaba…

Ciertamente, Eren le había robado una sotana al seminarista más robusto, dado que sus propias ropas no le quedaban ya. Estaba en el octavo mes de gestación y Eren mostraba una preocupación obsesiva por ocultar su vientre. No era para menos: La _mínima_ sospecha de un embarazo dentro de la iglesia, uno originado por un contacto homosexual, aunado a que los responsables eran un seminarista y un sacerdote, dentro del mismo seminario donde se formaban a los sirvientes del Señor… este triángulo de traiciones advertía la sentencia de muerte para ambos, en alguna calle cochina de Stohess: Advertía la ejecución pública al amanecer, ambos torturados y desmembrados ante los ojos de un pueblo morboso y ávido.

Eren tragó duro. Se sentía terriblemente mareado, incómodo, frustrado, desesperado. En el camino a Trost, había altas posibilidades de que fueran descubiertos, y su estado de salud no era el mejor para soportar una marcha de casi dos días a pie para escapar.

—Puedo cargarte.

El menor negó.

—Eso lo haría más sospechoso…

Habían decidido dejar el seminario esa noche —convencidos de que estaban alojados en la boca del lobo—: Era bien sabido que la Iglesia de Stohess poseía un fanatismo tan poderoso que las ejecuciones en nombre de la religión no eran extrañas. Así, Eren y Levi se marcharían vistiendo las sotanas, planeando cambiarse una vez abandonado el seminario, para hacerse pasar por civiles comunes y confundirse entre la multitud. Una vez fuera del santuario, nadie podía relacionarlos con la iglesia.

Habían comentado el plan de escape por escrito, intercambiando notas frente a una chimenea, cuidando que nadie los viera: Nunca se sabía quién podría estarlos escuchando, oculto tras algún muro de piedra negra. Cualquier rumor despertado acerca de la situación y su huida por ella, significaba el asesinato inmediato.

Eren apretó las cuentas del rosario, las perlas que simbolizaban los misterios y las llagas de Cristo.

—Saldremos de ésta.

El más joven inspiró con fuerza.

Quería creerlo.

Realmente quería creerlo.

Como no parecía hacerlo, Levi le arrebató el rosario. Ojos grises clavados profundamente en los verdes.

—Deja eso un segundo.

—No, si no rezo-

—Sea cual sea el resultado, nos toca parejo. —Sentenció el moreno— Si logramos salir de esto… o si morimos. Aún muriéndonos, resultará bien, porque los mismos gusanos nos comerán la piel.

—No tienes que ser tan explícito…

Entonces, quizá fueron los nervios, la frustración, el estrés… que, por un segundo, se dejó escuchar un breve contacto de labios que los condenó.

Tras cuidar cada detalle de su plan por cinco meses, de mantener el silencio tan satisfactoriamente… ese muy ligero chasquido de sus bocas e intercambio de su alma —que apenas tuvo sonido en la iglesia—, despertó _ese rumor_ que los llevó al infierno.

* * *

No sentía los huesos. Ni las articulaciones.

O tal vez era tanto el dolor que el sensor de detectarlo se le había estropeado.

Había recibido doce golpes con un mazo, enfocados principalmente en las piernas, con la intención de lisiarlo. El acto tan bestial le había arrancado cinco gritos, dado que el mazo poseía clavos y el bárbaro que lo violentaba procuraba desprenderle capas de su piel.

Estaba mareado, enloqueciendo: Quería desplomarse por el dolor en el suelo, pero no podía hacer ni eso. Eren tenía los miembros presos contra la madera, con grilletes, en el mismo cuarto donde ejecutaban a ladrones, asesinos en serie, infanticidas, herejes, enfermos sexuales y todo ser que, a los ojos de la iglesia, no merecía vivir.

Antes de ser ingresado a esa cámara de tortura, Eren escuchó que lo ahogarían. Entonces supo que, en cualquier momento de la paliza, los hombres lo arrastrarían a otro cuarto para hundirlo en un tanque de agua, repetidas veces, para darle la sensación de asfixia inminente, sacarlo en el último segundo y volver a hundirlo. Era una tortura bastante común. Pero Eren nunca creyó que la merecería.

Sin embargo, Eren sospechó que ése no era su final. Dedujo que _golpearlo_ y _ahogarlo_ eran sólo peldaños en la escalera de torturas planeadas para él.

O, más bien, para los dos.

En el cuarto aledaño, se oía que la tortura de Levi era el doble de fuerte: Por el voto de castidad quebrantado y los juramentos que hizo frente al Obispo y el mismo Santísimo. Levi había causado tal deshonra que no merecía la mínima consideración, al haberse ordenado sacerdote hacía pocos meses y, aun así, ser el padre biológico de lo que Eren esperaba en su interior.

Aunque la tortura de Levi fuera más atroz, la de Eren era más larga. Más cruel. Más inhumana.

El hecho de ser un seminarista, tener un embarazo y haberlo ocultado durante ocho meses dentro de la misma iglesia, engañando a todos… hizo que Eren, además de la violencia física, recibiera una tortura psicológica tan brutal que deseó implorar la misma muerte.

Especialmente al tratarse de un _omega_.

El último que quedaba tras el exterminio efectuado por la iglesia, cuando se buscó arrancar de raíz las relaciones _alfa_ _-_ _omega_ constituidas por homosexuales, relaciones que transgredían la ley del Señor. Fue curioso que "no transgredieran" el mandamiento de _no asesinar_ ; o, más bien, que el pecado de _ser homosexual_ pesara más que el de _ser un asesino,_ dado que la iglesia no había pestañeado al decidir matarlos.

… Y ahora sabían que Eren era el _omega_ que había escapado de la masacre; o que, en realidad, poseía _vestigios_ de ese error. La iglesia estaba en su último nivel de humillación: El hecho de que Eren, siendo _omega_ , hubiera crecido entre sus muros, recibido una educación religiosa y acabara preñado por un sacerdote, les parecía la máxima burla, que Eren los había engañado tan descaradamente… y ahí fue que la tortura psicológica se sumó a los mazazos tan insoportables:

Entre golpes, Eren oyó toda clase de insultos y groserías por parte de sus agresores: Que era un calienta-pollas, que era una zorra que se ofrecía a sacerdotes y obispos, un promiscuo, un error de existencia, un enfermo sexual y un desviado que había ingresado al seminario mediante favores sexuales a los "hombres puros" con el llamado del Señor. Eren no podía dejar de llorar. Tenía la tentación de gritarles y liberarse, y vaya que lo había intentado, pero los grilletes permanecían tan firmes, rasgándole las muñecas y los tobillos; su cuerpo punzante de dolor, la música de la tortura de Levi del otro lado del muro…

Pensó, en ese momento, que se iba a morir.

Aunque había oído a los hombres gruñir que harían algo horripilante con el niño, Eren sintió que ya no podía mantener más la consciencia.

Entonces, sintiendo el cosquilleo de la muerte, Eren pensó que no se arrepentía de haber recibido aquella tortura por ese crimen cometido con Levi. De haberlo querido.

Cerrando los ojos verdes y convencido de que era su final, entre golpes bestiales, le susurró a Levi que lo amaba.

Y que lo amaría siempre.

* * *

—¿Sabes lo que le haremos a tu hijo?

A muy duras penas Levi podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

Aun así, encaró la mirada seca de su abusador.

Había recibido treinta y cinco golpes. Había oído al hombre decir que muchos habían muerto en el golpe veintidós. Levi respondió con calma, preguntándole descaradamente si "eso era todo lo que tenía". Tras esto, el hombre lo apaleó con una brutalidad todavía peor.

—Eso que escuchas del otro lado, son los golpes que le estamos dando a tu novia…

El ceño de Levi se frunció peligrosamente.

—No te refieras a él como una mujer. No lo es.

—Es un _omega_. —Corrigió su agresor, algo agotado por el esfuerzo físico de la paliza— Es un gusano, vale menos que tú. ¿Crees que esa lacra sólo estuvo contigo? Es evidente que se acostaba con todos los del seminario.

—Cállate… —refunfuñó, con infinito desprecio y oscuridad. Levi jamás había estado tan enfurecido. Sentía que su misma sangre le ardía cuan veneno hirviente.

El hombre sonrió abiertamente, mostrando unos injertos de metal y unos dientes podridos.

—Cuando se desmaye por todos esos golpes… te voy a decir lo que le vamos a hacer a tu mujercita. —Comenzó el hombre, notando cómo los ojos grises se ennegrecían de cólera— Cuando se desmaye… lo vamos a traer aquí y le vamos a abrir el vientre con un cuchillo, para que veas cómo sale tu hijo… y, después de que veas eso, lo dejaremos descomponerse en el mismo suelo donde te mataremos a ti.

La expresión de Levi no cambió.

El asomo de la idea le había dejado un infinito vacío, quemándole los intestinos… pero eso no se reflejó en su rostro.

Cerró los ojos grises y recordó la última conversación que tuvo con Eren.

Realmente, Eren se había equivocado. Demasiado.

* * *

—Quiero que tomes esto.

El castaño se quedó con los ojos de par en par, al sentir el material frío de aquel objeto en sus manos.

—Levi…

Lo llamó mientras éste se deshacía de su sotana, quedando en un atuendo más ligero. Pocas veces podía ver la figura definida de Levi, delgada pero que presumía cierta fuerza, una forma bajita pero increíblemente ágil.

El moreno se volteó a la dirección de la voz.

—¿Qué?

—Esto… esto es un arma…

Levi permaneció inalterable.

—Lo es. Quiero que la uses.

Eren sintió que su corazón se detenía al oírlo.

—Pero-

No siguió nada más. Su mirada viajó al suelo, llena de frustración por la situación.

Poco después, la voz potente de Levi resonó por el cuarto:

—No discutiré contigo. —Sentenció el mayor, fríamente— Vas a usarla si ves que un imbécil intenta dañarte. Tienes que protegerte en el caso de que nos separen. —Indicó. —Quisiera decirte que siempre estaré ahí, pero debo reconocer que a veces suceden cosas que se salen de control y tienes que estar preparado para el peor de los casos. No puedo dejar que te maten.

Eren tragó duro.

—Levi, yo… yo no quiero usarla.

—Y yo no quiero perderte.

Se quedaron viéndose, uno con toda la preocupación que le producía aquel escenario maldito, y el azabache con una mirada rígida, dispuesta a destrozar cualquier obstáculo para seguir adelante.

—Te enseñaré cómo se usa, así que escucha bien. —Decidió el moreno, para luego colocar el revólver entre las manos de Eren, manipulando sus dedos de diferentes maneras sobre la pistola— Éste es un seguro. Es para que el arma no se dispare accidentalmente. Cuando quieras disparar, quítalo y lo podrás hacer. Tienes que cargarla constantemente.

Se formó un corto silencio.

Los ojos grises se posaron en el rostro incómodo de Eren, sus valores religiosos merodeando por su cabeza.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —Le preguntó el moreno, sabiendo que no lo hacía. Eren no le prestaba atención por el simple hecho de que no quería aprender a usarla.

—Sí… —mintió.

—¿Qué te acabo de decir?

Eren no contestó.

El azabache bufó pesadamente.

—Matar no es tan difícil. Sólo tienes que hacerte esta pregunta: "¿Tu vida o la de ellos?"

En ese instante, los ojos verdes de Eren se clavaron en el piso y contestó, suavemente:

—La de ellos…

Y lo había soltado con una voz tan baja que Levi sintió que lo apuñalaban por la espalda, enfriándole la sangre en una mezcla de rabia por la maldita terquedad de Eren de defender a las _basuras_ que intentaban dañarlo —debido a la educación religiosa que había recibido por años—. Esa furia combinada con una preocupación por la seguridad de Eren.

En el peor de los casos, Levi pensó que el menor simplemente se dejaría matar: La mente del castaño estaba tan lastimada por el pasado y se sentía tan culpable por tantas cosas, que cabía la posibilidad de que Eren le sonriera a la muerte, asociándola con una idea de descanso dulce y eterno.

"Maldición" pensó el mayor, frustrado. Rabioso.

—Voy a cambiar la pregunta. —Soltó, secamente— Tú traes un arma y _tienes_ que matar a alguien. Enfrente de ti, estoy yo y hay un montón de gente que no conoces pero que quiere matarnos. ¿A quién te cargas?

El castaño lo miró, casi dudoso.

—A quién, Eren.

—No quiero hacer esto…

—Contesta. —Ordenó, con fuerza.

—Ya sabes la respuesta…

—Déjame oírla.

Casi en un susurro, Eren replicó:

—… Obviamente, a ellos, pero no _quie_ -

—¿Crees que estamos haciendo esto porque queremos? —Preguntó el azabache, dejando a Eren casi pasmado— No, mocoso. Mierda, lo hacemos porque no tenemos opción. ¿Me oyes? —Le habló, con una voz filosa y amarga. —Estamos haciendo esto porque _nadie entiende_.

Ante esas palabras, Eren se quedó muy quieto, respirando suavemente. Era todo lo que se oía en aquel cuarto.

La voz ligeramente grave de Levi volvió a inundar la habitación.

—Si alguien intenta dispararte, tú disparas. Si ves algo extraño, disparas. Promételo.

Eren negó con la cabeza, casi furioso por tantas cosas: Con lo que estaba pasando, con él mismo… Se sentía tan estresado, y preguntó con voz enfurecida:

—Además de haber abortado, de haberlo hecho con otro hombre, de haberme embarazado durante los estudios religiosos y de haber engañado a Dios, ¡¿también voy a ser un asesino?!

El moreno sólo replicó:

—Así es. —Determinó, crudamente— ¿No lo habías notado? Sólo podemos estar juntos en el infierno, Eren.

El castaño se quedó en blanco, por el terror que le causaba la idea.

—… ¿el infierno? —Soltó, su corazón repleto de fe religiosa doblándose en ese momento.

Levi le habló lentamente:

—Nosotros estamos equivocados, pero… ellos también se equivocan. —Evaluó— El Señor sabe lo que siento por ti, y sabe que es lo más desinteresado que ha existido en este mundo tan jodido, que Él creó llenándolo de las cosas más puras que los humanos destruimos por puro egoísmo. Si al momento de morir, nosotros estuviéramos ante el Señor y Él sólo tuviera un boleto al cielo, Dios sabe que yo me haría para atrás y te lo dejaría a ti, maldita sea.

Eren bajó la cabeza, murmurando:

—… y yo te lo dejaría a ti. —Respondió, para luego sugerir con una pequeñísima sonrisa— Je, hay que partirlo por la mitad…

Levi se lo quedó mirando, realmente movido por algo, pero reaccionando silenciosamente.

—Si es verdad que el Señor es amor y perdón infinito, podrá reconocer esta mierda que nos pasa. —Siguió hablando el moreno— Él reconocerá lo que compartimos. Sé que los ojos del Señor jamás han visto un puto amor tan real como éste… aunque haya surgido de lo peor, como una cadena de pecados; aunque esto sea imperdonable, enfermo y retorcido —le explicó a Eren, seriamente. —Aun así, hay cosas milagrosas que surgen incluso de los lugares más putrefactos y oscuros del mundo… eso nos pasó a nosotros: _Esto_ , Eren. Esto es lo único que vale la pena para mí. —Le confirmó.

—Para mí también —devolvió el castaño.

—Entonces, demuéstralo. —Lo desafió el mayor— Nadie dijo que sería fácil. Pero si quieres ganar, lucha. Yo lo haré y, si tú también lo haces… nadie, mierda, nadie nos podrá destruir.

Eren agachó la cabeza, volviendo a tomar el arma sobre la mesa; su respiración volviéndose irregular.

—Mocoso, tienes que jurarme que te vas a defender.

Pasó un momento en silencio.

—Júrame que no te dejarás morir. Mierda, eres muy valioso. No me importa si la muerte te quiere, no te voy a entregar y me vale mierda que esa muerte perra se muera de rabia porque no te tuvo.

Eren asintió, y respondió:

—Te juro que haré lo posible-

Levi espetó:

—No, no me basta con lo posible. —Contradijo, con voz potente— Si ves algo sospechoso, disparas. No guardarás tu arma ni un segundo, la tendrás como si fuera tu mano. Si algo se mueve, disparas. Si ves una sombra, disparas… sólo no me des a mí, idiota.

Eren soltó un bufido de risa.

—… rayos, Levi, no te daría a ti. —Aseguró— Te reconozco a la perfección. Te identificaría aunque quedara sordo y ciego… aunque no tuvieras forma en la oscuridad y no tuvieras sonido. Aun así, sabría que estás ahí.

Al decir eso, sintió un tirón por la muñeca y los labios de Levi plasmarse sobre los propios, viajando después hacia su cuello, causando suspiros dulces en Eren. Los besos tibios del azabache recorriendo su piel lo estremecían, lo enternecían de emoción pura.

—Al final de todo esto, verás que valdrá la pena. —Le confirmó, sintiendo su frente rozar la del menor— Cuando esto acabe, mocoso, estaremos vivos de verdad… y jodidamente libres.

El castaño se mantuvo pensativo.

—Yo no moriré, y tú tampoco puedes morir. —Señaló el mayor— Tienes que vivir, Eren. Tira tu maldita humanidad, sólo te va a estorbar. —Le aseguró, enterrando su mano blanca entre la mata de cabellos castaños, con caricias delicadas que apenas se podían percibir pero que relajaron a Eren— Manda tu maldita humanidad al carajo, lucha… y gana.

Eren asintió lentamente y sólo respondió, casi sin voz:

—Por ti, Levi. No hay otra maldita razón.

—Por ti, Eren. —Correspondió, viéndose ambos con decisión. No había vuelta atrás.

* * *

En ese momento, el hígado del moreno se torció.

Sintió que le incrustaron un cuchillo en el estómago cuando arrastraron el cuerpo sanguinolento de Eren hasta el piso donde estaba Levi, pintando un camino rojo, doloroso y escalofriante de tortura pura.

… Eso disparó el plan que Levi había tenido durante casi una hora, incapaz de ver más. Incapaz de observar ni otro segundo cómo maltrataban al castaño sin el menor asomo de piedad.

Algo que sus agresores no notaron era que, con cada golpe que le daban con los mazos —cuando ellos apretaban los párpados en cada impulso para apalearlo—, Levi aprovechaba esos dos o tres segundos para disimular un tirón bastante fuerte sobre los grilletes, con el fin de aflojarlos o buscar la manera de liberar sus muñecas y tobillos.

Después de treinta y cinco golpes, consiguió la manera de zafarse.

Y, cuando lo logró, no tuvo la menor contemplación.

En apenas segundos, sacó de un lugar estratégico de su sotana una pistola de tres cañones que guardaba, disparándoles a los dos hombres que lo habían violentado por casi una hora y al tercero que había arrastrado a Eren como un costal de putrefacción. Liberó su otra muñeca del grillete, fracturándola para sacarla, pero sin mostrar dolor por ello. Sabía que no tenían tiempo. Era cuestión de minutos que los demás custodios notaran la interrupción de los golpes, invadieran el cuarto y los descubrieran.

Tenían que salir en cuanto antes de ahí.

—Mocoso, ¿me escuchas? —Preguntó, arrodillándose a su altura. Acarició su pelo castaño y sus ojos grises se incrustaron en su rostro, en los caminos blanquecinos y salados de las lágrimas por la paliza recibida— No les disparaste, ¿cierto, idiota?

Pero sabía que no había tiempo para reñirlo.

Lo cargó en volandas, sintiendo su propio cuerpo doblarse por el dolor de sus propias heridas, pero incapaz de dejarse caer.

Y con el cuerpo de Eren en brazos, Levi los sacó a ambos de ahí, tras quitarse la sotana para envolver el cuerpo del menor…

… negándose a verificar si aquella sangre provenía sólo de la paliza, o de más abajo. De su vientre. De él y de su hijo, combinadas en el mismo río.

No quiso detenerse a ver.

* * *

 **"Mi iglesia no perdona**

 **La chica dice,** " **rinde culto en la alcoba** "

 **El único cielo al que seré enviado**

 **Es cuando estoy a solas contigo**

 **Nací enfermo, pero así me gusta**

 **Dios, ordéname sanar**

 **Amén, amén, amén"**

* * *

La vida era irónica. Verdaderamente irónica.

Levi había acabado con la partera que tanto despreciaba, con la mujer ojerosa y paliducha que asistía los abortos de Erwin.

Era irónico que Levi llegara buscándola.

Había oído de Erwin que ella estaba en Stohess, en una casa clandestina, asistiendo los abortos de algunas monjas del Convento de Stohess.

Ella había sido la salvación de Levi.

—Rápido. Haz algo.

La mujer se quedó fría cuando abrió la puerta, encontrando al moreno del otro lado. El sacerdote que estaba al servicio del obispo de Trost…

Y se quedó estupefacta al encontrar un cuerpo castaño enredado en sus brazos, apaleado; su piel coloreada de tortura, como la del mismo Levi.

—Pasa.

El azabache agradeció la falta de preguntas.

La mujer sabía tratar situaciones críticas.

Así, entró con el cuerpo de Eren que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Levi, mientras tanto, vivía en carne propia la devastadora inquietud de que su hijo siguiera vivo.

* * *

Estaba nervioso. Terriblemente.

No se recordaba tan nervioso. Jamás en la vida había sentido aquel nivel de estrés.

Sus ojos grises se detuvieron en la fractura de su muñeca… pero ésa era la menor de sus preocupaciones, por no decir que _no le importaba en lo absoluto_.

Lo único que inundaba su mente era procurar la salud de Eren. Estar con su hijo, de ser posible, o sólo con Eren. En el mejor de los escenarios, estar los tres juntos. Adoraría conocer al pequeño. Adoraría conocer los ojos de Eren cuando lo viera. Era un cuadro demasiado hermoso… demasiado deseado. Demasiado amado.

Pero, en ese mismo momento en que Levi esperaba que la partera lo revisara —a pesar de ser una asistente de abortos, supuso que tenía conocimientos de gestación, y ella era la opción _menos peligrosa_ del repertorio… Eren _sólo_ podía atenderse con ella sin temer que fuera ejecutado—.

Sin embargo, mientras el mayor esperaba… no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro del paritorio.

—No le digas a Levi. Por favor, no se lo digas.

La mujer guardó silencio, sintiendo el apretón de la mano de Eren sobre la propia.

Ella correspondió el apretón y, después, dejó un beso en la mano del seminarista.

—Haré todo lo posible, niño. Quédate tranquilo.

Eren suspiró con alivio, susurrando un "gracias".

La partera asintió, sin soltar su mano.

Durante una hora no la soltó.

* * *

—¿Qué ocurrió?

Eso fue lo único que Levi demandó al adivinar la figura de la mujer.

Y casi se fue de lado al ver lo que tenía en sus manos.

—Todo salió bien, pudimos…

La mujer siguió hablando, pero para Levi fue como si las palabras hubieran desaparecido.

Había un pequeño bulto en las manos de la mujer. Un ser pequeño, de facciones inocentes, plagadas de pureza y desprotección. Un niño de dedos diminutos que los alzaba sobre su cabeza…

Levi se quedó frío.

Era como si su estómago se hubiera encogido de tantas emociones que no sabía listar…

… al ver los mismísimos ojos de Eren en la cara diminuta…

—Reputísima madre…

—Vaya manera de saludar a tu hijo, o empezar a educarlo.

Pero el azabache no respondió. Parecía como si no escuchara nada. Tenía los ojos atónitos sobre ese ser que jugaba a adivinar sus dedos.

El niño estaba limpio. La mujer le había lavado el cuerpo con agua tibia que calentó en una hoguera, para después enredarlo en una cálida tela de lana. Levi seguía sin poder creer a sus ojos: La piel sonrosada tirando a rojiza, los ojos verdes y enormes…

—Nació hace unos minutos. En lugar de _reputísima madre_ , puedes intentar decirle _hola_.

Sin embargo, el moreno —incapaz de sacarle los ojos de encima al niño, como si la escena siguiera siendo algo fuera de su realidad— sólo pudo pensar en una cosa.

Fue una sola pregunta la que pudo hacer.

—… ¿en dónde está Eren?

La mujer no contestó.

—En dónde, mujer. Te estoy hablando.

Sin pensar, Levi se puso de pie de forma impulsiva y se dirigió sin miramientos a la habitación donde su hijo fue alumbrado y acariciado por los colores del mundo…

… para encontrar algo _aún más_ allá de su realidad.

De lo que Levi estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

En esa habitación que, durante veinte minutos, se llenó de unos gritos desgarradores que presumían un estado de locura.

Cuando, en el mismo cuarto donde su hijo abrió los ojos por primera vez…

… fue el mismo en donde quien lo concibió los mantuvo abiertos por vez última.

Y esa última vez que los mantuvo abiertos, fue para clavarse en el recién nacido. En su rostro atiborrado de inocencia, en sus propios ojos verdes que lo observaban de vuelta, desviándose después a los alrededores; los finísimos cabellos negros que se asomaban por su cabeza tibia, los cabellos de Levi…

El castaño sonrió abiertamente al verlo, con la dicha y el alivio más grandes.

—… Siempre creí que mentían.

La mujer se lo quedó viendo, con un nudo en la garganta.

—La gente dice que nacemos por una razón, que nuestra existencia tiene un sentido… siempre creí que mentían. —Reformuló Eren— Siempre me pregunté qué valor podía tener mi vida. Ahora creo entenderlo. Ahora sé que hice algo muy bonito…

La partera no respondió, sólo le quitó al pequeño de sus manos que perdían la fuerza.

—No sólo lo hice yo, él también. Esto es lo más bonito que hemos hecho, Levi…

Plantó un beso en la frente tibia del niño, tan suyo y tan de él. Pocas veces se había sentido tan feliz, tan orgulloso, tan dichoso, tan pleno…

El niño se le antojaba un pedazo de paraíso. Un pedazo de milagro que lo había tocado. Sentía su corazón bombeando de pura felicidad al conocer a su hijo, a una parte de sí mismo y de Levi, encarnadas en un retoño lleno de fragilidad y belleza.

Le besó el rostro sonrosado; las manos diminutas y cálidas, los dedos de pocos centímetros, la coronilla donde saltaban los cabellos negros; besó los párpados que ocultaban sus ojos verdes cuan jades, la nariz ligeramente afilada como la de Levi.

Sonrió repleto de alegría, extasiado, repartiendo besos y besos repletos de adoración; repitiéndole lo hermoso que era, lo mucho que los amaba a él y a Levi, con cada fibra de su ser. Lo abrazó con cautela, acunándolo y adorándolo hasta que su alma se extinguió en el viento.

Levi jamás se enteró de esa conversación. El diálogo de unos minutos antes.

—¿Tuviste un aborto antes, cuando eras menor de edad?

Y, sorprendido, Eren replicó:

—Sí…

—No estás en condiciones de resistir la concepción. —Indicó ella— El aborto que tuviste fue forzado e innecesariamente brusco, en tu infancia, cuando no estabas listo para soportar algo así. De hecho, sigues dañado. No puedo prometerte nada…

Pero Eren la interrumpió:

—No le digas a Levi. Por favor, no se lo digas.

Y le hizo saber su elección, entre las dos vidas.

Sin decir más, la mujer obedeció.

* * *

 **\- Epílogo -**

* * *

Habían pasado cinco años.

Corría un aire fresco pero fúnebre, una brisa que se paseaba entre los sepulcros, como una risa conjunta de las tumbas, como si los muertos que descansaban se rieran de los vivos.

Ahí, se escuchaban unos rezos. Unas manos blancas que sostenían un rosario, el mismo rosario que Eren siempre portaba. Una boca sonrosada que pronunciaba una oración por la paz de los difuntos, la misma que le pidió a su padre que le enseñara y había memorizado sólo para recitarla ese día, con los ojos grises de su padre sobre él.

—" _Oh, Jesús, que amaste a los tuyos con gran predilección, escucha la súplica que te hacemos, y por tu misericordia concede a aquéllos que te has llevado de nuestro hogar el gozar del eterno descanso en el seno de tu infinito amor…"_

El azabache tragó duro. La mente infestada de memorias que se negaban a abandonarlo. La mano de Eren que, aunque efímera, jamás había podido soltar la de Levi.

O quizá la de Levi jamás había podido soltar la de Eren.

¿ _Cómo hacerlo_ , cuando el mismo niño le recordaba a Eren inmensamente con su mera existencia?

No podía soltar al ser que más había querido. Eren representaba _todo_ lo que había adorado de la vida, la luz más clara y deslumbrante, cálida y vigorosa. Eren había sido el verdadero concepto del amor, la imperfección más perfecta.

Continuó escuchando los rezos de su hijo.

—"… _**reconócela**_ _, Señor, como criatura tuya; no creada por dioses extraños, sino por ti, único Dios vivo y verdadero, porque no hay otro Dios fuera de ti, ni nadie que produzca tus obras…"_

 **"** **Reconócela"**

Levi se mordió el labio con más fuerza, para evitar algún comentario.

Y era porque el niño rezaba por su "madre", convencido de que tenía una, de que había nacido de una mujer.

—¿Cómo era mamá?

Cuando el niño empezó a hablar —o, más bien, cuando logró un discurso más o menos organizado—, Levi había pasado los primeros días respondiéndole sin entrar en grandes detalles. Sabía que lo aclararía todo un día.

Y ese día llegó cuando el niño cumplió cuatro años y medio.

—… tienes otro papá.

El pequeño lo contempló con inmensa confusión.

No era para menos. Aunque se lo había explicado, el pequeño seguía insistiendo con la versión de su _madre_. Levi lo corregía; pero, aparentemente, el pequeño se tardaría en adoptar el término correcto, o en asimilarlo.

El moreno bufó; un resoplido que acarreaba demasiado dolor, uno que pasó desapercibido por el niño… cuando Levi recordó el haber visto a su vida _morir,_ a ese castaño desvanecerse así nada más, llevándose con él todo lo que valía la pena para Levi.

Había gritado de pura agonía. Le había pedido a Eren que dejara la broma, que no era justo que se fuera. Había dicho muchas cosas que, cinco años después, Levi entendió que Eren no tenía la culpa, que habían sido barbaridades o peticiones demasiado egoístas. Pero qué le iba a hacer, verlo así lo había vuelto loco del dolor.

En ese entonces, la mujer miró con estupefacción cómo el azabache había tomado el cuchillo que había asistido el parto, el mismo que había cortado el cordón umbilical de su hijo, y ella sintió la boca seca y amarga cuando miró lo que Levi intentó hacer con él.

Cuando miró que se iba a suicidar.

—¡Basta! ¡No!

El moreno la ignoró, pero sintió un tirón fuerte por la muñeca que tenía fracturada. Descubrió los dientes por el dolor.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡¿Quién cuidará a tu hijo?! —Le gritó.

—Tú.

—¡No soy su madre!

—Eren creció sin madre y yo hubiera deseado no tenerla. Puede crecer sin ella.

—No lo hagas. —Siguió insistiendo, incrédula.

—No viviré en un mundo en donde Eren no está.

—… pero Eren sí está.

Como si hubiera adivinado su intención, se dejó oír un llanto a lo lejos, de un bulto al sentirse desatendido.

Un llanto que pausó los movimientos de Levi en seco.

Y, cada día en esos cinco años, Levi deseó pedirle perdón a su hijo por esa mera intención. Sin embargo, siempre terminaba callado. No sabía si lo admitiría algún día. Sólo sabía que, al ver el alma de Eren extinguirse en ese cuarto, en ese preciso segundo, sintió que la suya propia se oxidaba con la de él.

—Papá…

El moreno le dirigió una mirada profunda.

—Hoy escuché a mamá hablar.

Levi se quedó helado.

—Me pidió que te dijera algo… y que te abrazara de su parte. —En cuanto acabó de decirlo, lo estrechó entre sus bracitos, colocándose de puntillas para alcanzar la cintura de su padre, apenas alcanzándole el ombligo.

Levi lo apretó contra sí mismo, quedándose callado pero agradecido por la muestra de cariño recibida. El pequeño lo abrazaba con tanto esmero, y tanta sinceridad.

Enseguida, el niño le contó:

—Me pidió que te dijera… "Levi, gracias por todo. Lo has hecho muy bien". —El corazón del moreno casi se detuvo. No supo por qué había oído aquellas palabras pronunciadas por la voz de Eren— "Nunca olvides lo importante que eres para mí. Lo que siento por ti no ha cambiado, todo sigue igual. Cuídate y te quiero tanto, seguiré viéndote todos los días. Gracias por todo lo que haces con él…"

Al terminar de decirlo, el pequeño sintió la mano de su padre apretar sus cabellos negros; y, cuando levantó su cabeza, alcanzó a notar la cara de su padre ligeramente descompuesta por algo que nunca había visto… Levi se sentía asfixiado por el dolor de no verlo, para después inclinarse a la altura de su hijo, encerrándolo con fuerza en sus brazos blancos, mientras le decía "gracias".

El niño sonrió.

—De nada, papá.

Entonces, el sol empezó a asomarse y a barrer las nubes grisáceas, evaporando paulatinamente la lluvia y calentando con sus rayos las espaldas del hombre y el niño, ambos en cuclillas sobre la hierba, frente al sepulcro de alguien tan amado.

Y, a pocos metros de ellos, donde los rayos del sol se concentraban, Levi tuvo la sensación de haber divisado la silueta de Eren.

Cerró los ojos grises, suspirando al sentir, por primera vez, que Eren estaba ahí.

Que siempre había estado ahí.

Y que nunca se iría.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Notas** : _"Oh, Jesús, que amaste a los tuyos con gran predilección (…)"_ y _"Reconócela, Señor, como criatura tuya (…)"_ son oraciones para los difuntos, de intercesión. Se citan aquí.

.

Gracias a quien leyó, a quien se hizo el tiempo de comentar o le dio una oportunidad a esto.

 _ **Agradecimientos especiales:**_

 **Altaria** , **Millary Rim** , **Ireth** , **Astrid** , **Gateway to infinite** , **Dayechelon** , **Core chocolate** , **Raven** , **Pandaxpanda** , **Letológica** , **Charls** , **Lia** , **Bossenbroek** , **luciakkss** , **Lluery** , **Nagi** , **Sumire** , **Gonza** , **Emilda** , **blanca** , **ESLAEJ** , **Maaeaca** , **Flancito de Vainilla** , **Schilla** , **Xochitl** , **Van, Alex Hellsing** , **Sushi de Nami** , **Estefi** , **Cuchufleta** , **Breniiful** , **GinnyPocket** , **Pau** y a quien se hizo el espacio de leerlo. Siento mucho la tardanza y gracias en verdad.

Un saludo y buena semana.


End file.
